


Reading and Leeds Festival, England, 2006

by kcracken, Tynemousie



Series: The Time Gerard Way Fell In Love With Ryan Ross [6]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Festivals, First Meetings, Friendship, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Seduction, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 52,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcracken/pseuds/kcracken, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tynemousie/pseuds/Tynemousie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the best groups of 2006 are playing at Reading and Leeds, including My Chemical Romance, Fall Out Boy and a new group, Panic! at the Disco. This is the first time Gerard has ever seen Panic and immediately falls for one Ryan Ross. This is the start of a beautiful relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And this is how Gerard and Ryan met for the first time. This predates everything in the The Time Gerard Way Fell In Love With Ryan Ross verse. Now you can see just what made them want to meet up in Vegas and New York and everywhere else.

Reading and Leeds was one of the biggest musical weekends in England. This year promised to be a great one. It certainly wasn’t Gerard Way’s first time, but quite frankly, it might be the best. There were some awesome bands at the shows this time: Muse, Pearl Jam, Fall Out Boy, Slayer. But the band that had gained Gerard’s interest was a new one, one of Pete Wentz’s discoveries. And after he’d heard that the lead singer took a bottle to the head on Friday in Reading and got back up to continue the concert, he was really looking forward to seeing what they could do.

My Chemical Romance didn’t have to play on Saturday, so Gerard had conned Brian into letting him stay in Leeds to watch some bands. Frank, Bob and Mikey stayed with him with Brian overseeing. Ray had hooked up with the Slayer guys and was riding with them to Leeds. Brian was cool with that because Ray wasn’t the one that needed looking after. The rest of them were.

Gerard decided to stay around the main stage. Bob went to wander, but they knew he’d be back in time for Fall Out Boy. After last year when Patrick had stepped in for him on a song, they had become really good friends. Mikey, however, was still a little wary of Pete, but when Frank offered to “beat the little punk ass freak up,” he felt a little better and stayed with the two of them. Yes, Frank was going to stay with Gerard. That’s what Frank did.

He was wandering around backstage when he saw Pete walking towards him with two kids in his wake. One had quite a lump on his forehead and the other… Fuck. Gerard had never seen such a beautiful guy in his life. This kid was even prettier than William Beckett, and that was saying a _lot_. 

“Gee!” Pete greeted as he got to him. The shorter man pulled him into an awkward hug. He knew he was the reason it was awkward. Gerard was not that much of a touching person. But Pete seemed to be excited to introduce him to whoever these two boys were. “Brendon, Ryan, this is Gerard Way, but you already knew that. Gee, this is Brendon and that’s Ryan. They’re half of Panic! at the Disco.” Pete pointed to each as he said his name. 

That’s when it clicked. Gerard’s eyes lit up as he looked at Brendon. “Oh! You’re the one who got bottled. Dude, that really does look like a nasty war wound. You’re a fucking saint to get back up and finish like you did. Don’t worry. I’ll give that crowd fucking hell tomorrow night.” He smiled and shook Brendon’s hand before turning to Ryan. “And you’re the one who wrote all those incredible songs he sings.” He gestured with his head towards Brendon, but his eyes never left Ryan’s. Wow, they were intense and beautiful. They reminded him of some really good scotch. Subconsciously, his tongue snaked out to lick his lips as he waited for the younger man to shake his hand.

Ryan suddenly felt like a rabbit caught in headlights as he reached out to shake Gerard's hand. Somewhere in his brain, a voice was whispering ' _Fuckfuckfuck_ , Gerard fucking Way.' Thankfully that wasn't the voice that was in charge. "I guess I am." He wanted to tear his eyes away from the older man's but he just couldn't. This was the guy with _that_ voice, _that_ stage presence. Ryan's mind quickly flicked back to the post he'd made what felt like a life time ago. 'My Chemical Romance makes me dance'. "So um....shouldn't you get heading to Reading?" Nice, Ryan. Smooth.

Gerard laughed and held onto his hand a little longer than necessary. This kid was okay. “We don’t play until Sunday and I wanted to watch you guys. Pete hasn’t shut up about you since he signed you.” 

"Really?" Ryan squeaked out, clearing his throat immediately after in an attempt to retain some form of dignity. "I mean..." He paused a second to pluck up a little courage. "It'd be really cool to get your opinion on our stuff after, if you're not busy, which you're totally going to be. Never mind." Ryan seriously couldn't believe he just asked that. Like Gerard Way wouldn't have anything better to do than to talk about some start up band's music. 

“Oh no, I would love that!” Gerard said excitedly. “I mean, I totally love your style. The outfits. The makeup. Wow, so out there.” Gerard really did love their style and their music. He admired what Ryan wore on stage.

Ryan could feel the blush starting to rise in his cheeks and probably everywhere else as Gerard spoke. The older man seemed to be genuinely interested and, dare he even say it, excited to talk to him about their band. "Awesome!" He had a feeling he'd just made a complete fanboy idiot of himself with his way too over enthusiastic reply, but part of him didn't care because _he was going to talk to Gerard Way after their set_!

Pete was watching them curiously. He knew that look on Gerard’s face. It was the same he’d seen on Mikey’s last summer. This might be interesting. “You know, there’re a couple of hours before your set, Ry. Why don’t you and Gee go out by the busses and talk? I’ll make sure Bren stays out of trouble.” He grinned broadly.

" _Hey_!” Brendon protested. “I never get into trouble. Trouble might find _me_ but that's hardly the same thing!" He grinned lopsidedly at Pete, Gerard and then Ryan. "You should totally go, Ry." He could tell how much his guitarist wanted to take the opportunity to talk to the other singer and maybe it'd help his confidence in their work a little, too.

For a brief moment Ryan felt like he must be dreaming, still stuck on the bus between Reading and Leeds. Then he felt a pinch on his arm which clearly came from behind and therefore from Brendon. "Yeah, that'd be, well, great. If you're free now?" Damn this blush was not going anywhere. He felt like he was the same color as his vest. Not the best of looks when you're standing in front of one of your idols. It reminded Ryan of the first time he'd met Pete.

“I’m free all day,” Gerard said with a smile. He turned to actually look at Pete and Brendon, which he hadn’t done since he’d laid eyes on Ryan. “We’ll see you two soon. We won’t go far so Ryan can get back in time for the show.”

Pete grabbed Brendon’s arm and pulled him off towards where other bands were warming up. Brendon waved goodbye as they walked away. Gerard turned back to smile at Ryan. “Well, are you ready?”

Ryan managed a quick nod of his head before answering, "Lead the way...." He really hoped that hadn't sounded like the lamest pun ever. It certainly hadn't meant to be so he smiled, if not a little nervously, to try and make it seem like a genuine statement.

Gerard put his hands in his pockets and started heading out back. He stopped at one of the tents and grabbed a couple of bottles of water. Handing one to Ryan, he smiled. “It might be England, but it’s still warm.” He led Ryan off to one of the more quiet areas of the back.

Leaning against the warm side of one of the unoccupied buses, Ryan opened his bottle. "For some reason I thought it would be raining, like _all_ the time. Thanks for this, I kinda forget sometimes, you know?" He waved the bottle as he spoke. 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought our first time over, too. And you really should remember to keep a bottle of water with you all the time. I didn’t used to, but now…” Gerard shrugged and opened his bottle. He moved to stand right before the younger man. Reaching out, he fingered one of the roses on his vest. “I like this. I’ve never seen a vest like this.” His voice was soft and quiet.

Ryan was just about to say something when he suddenly found Gerard standing a little too close for comfort. Not that Ryan had major issues with personal space, but when someone as attractive and talented as Gerard Way does it, it's uncomfortable in all the awkward ways. "It's a custom piece. I," he swallowed as he tried to stay upright, "I wanted something individual, completely different. Something me?" 

“Yeah, it totally is you.” He ran his fingers through the roses. He raised his head and looked into those beautiful eyes before him. “So, where do you get your inspiration for your lyrics?”

"Um," Ryan had to take a moment to arrange the words in his head since he'd suddenly become aware of how warm it was getting. "In part, they come from experience. Maybe not all mine, some of its observation." Ryan really felt the need to have a drink of water, his throat drying up as he spoke. And he seriously couldn't take his eyes off the man before him. "There's a couple that are just me though." 

Gerard nodded. He had a couple of songs that were just him, too. He moved to lean next to Ryan against the bus. They were close to the same height, so their shoulders were right together when he shifted towards the younger man. "How do you like touring? It can be a little rough at first. I remember traveling all over the tri-states in a cramped van. It was fun, but you end up hating everyone after a while." He took another swallow of water and ran his hand through his bleached hair.

Finding it easier to concentrate with Gerard out of his line of sight, Ryan took some water from his bottle before answering. "Sometimes we have to hide the sugar from Brendon so we don't have to murder him, but so far it's pretty awesome. Anything's better than Vegas." Ryan was consciously aware of the fact that the other man was still in physical contact with him, but he at least felt a little more relaxed about it. "Are you guys heading straight back over after tomorrow?"

Gerard grabbed his cigarettes out of his pocket. “I really don’t know. We’ve been over here for, like, a couple of weeks. Man, that secret concert in London was incredible.” He smiled and tapped up a cigarette and offered it to Ryan.

"I would have loved to have been there." Ryan stopped himself before he said something ridiculously gushing about how amazing he thought the other man and his band were. He noticed what Gerard was offering and he shook his head once. "Thanks, but they're not my kind of smoke." Ryan smiled apologetically, hoping he wasn't coming across as rude.

Gerard shrugged and raised the pack so he could pull the cigarette out with his lips. Exchanging the pack with his Zippo, he slid his thumb over the roller to ignite the spark. He leaned into the flame, lighting up the tip of his cigarette. Snapping the lid of the lighter closed, he put it back in his pocket as he inhaled. “You should be careful with that _other_ kind of smoke,” he said then exhaled the smoke from the corner of his mouth. “All things are addictive, but it can be a bit more destructive. I had to learn the hard way.”

Ryan couldn't tear his eyes away from the well-practiced movements of Gerard's hands as he lit up. There was just something in the way the other man moved that held his attention. Considering how often Ryan was around people who smoked, he was surprised by his reaction when Gerard took a drag and then exhaled. It was possibly one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen, and _fuck_ , his body had started paying attention. Ryan shifted a little against the bus in the hope it wasn't obvious that his pants suddenly felt a little tighter. He realized Gerard had said something, and once he'd remembered what it was Ryan wasn't sure what to say. "I...um, I guess it can be. I mean it's not all the time, but it doesn't hurt to keep an eye open."

Gerard nodded as he took another long drag. “Yeah. At least this is my only addiction now.” He blew the smoke out away from the other man then leaned his head back against the bus behind him. “At least it’s relaxing.”

"Is it?" He had to admit he'd never felt the urge to try before, but something about the way the older man looked made him want to. His curiosity got the better of him and he had to ask. "But you're not on tonight. What's bothering you?"

Gerard turned his head towards him. There was a slight predatory look in his eyes and a ghost of a smile on his lips. “Just battling with myself, trying not to just jump you right here.” He inhaled deeply on the filter between his fingers. “You are incredibly fucking sexy, you know. But it wouldn’t be right for me to take advantage.”

The look in Gerard's eyes sent a rush throughout Ryan's entire body, the other man's words making him suddenly a little light headed as his blood was diverted elsewhere. "Please" was the whispered admission from the guitarist’s lips. _Fuck_ this seriously couldn't be real, could it?!

Gerard had heard Ryan swung “that way”, but he hadn’t expected this type of reaction to what he was just going to brush off as a joke if the kid was appalled. Every word he’d spoken had been true. He did find Ryan fucking sexy. That vest was totally making it even more so. And now the kid was telling him he wanted Gerard to take advantage of him. Well damn.

He casually dropped his cigarette and twisted the heel of his boot over the dying embers as he moved to stand in front of the other man again. This time he was closer, _much_ closer. He moved in, his mouth a mere breath away from Ryan’s. “Are you sure about this?” he asked. He was giving him a way out if he wasn’t sure.

Ryan's eyes flicked up from Gerard's lips to the other man's eyes. " _Yes_." Every instinct in his body was screaming out for him to move, to press his lips to the older man's, but he was frozen in place.

Well, that was confirmation. Gerard let his tongue wet his lips quickly before he closed the gap to press them against Ryan’s. He moved one of his hands to rest on the other man’s hip lightly.

_Holyfuckingshit_. Ryan could have sworn his heart stopped for a moment before his brain got into gear and reminded him how to react. He pushed back against Gerard, his lips parting as his hands flexed against the side of the bus.

The kid knew what he was doing. Gerard let his tongue slide inside Ryan’s mouth when his lips parted. He couldn’t stop the soft moan that came from deep within him as he felt the other man’s hard body pressing into his. He moved his free hand up to wrap around Ryan’s neck to pull him deeper into the kiss.

Ryan tentatively brushed Gerard's tongue with his own as his arms slid around the other man's waist. He was still half convinced that he was either asleep or high, that Gerard Way didn't have him pinned to the side of a tour bus; that any minute now Brendon would bounce into his bunk and wake him up. The heat from the older man's body, however, was a definite reminder that this was real and he was making out with the lead singer of My Chemical Romance at Leeds Festival. 

Gerard tilted his hips forward against Ryan’s and was pleased when he felt the obvious bulge in the other man’s pants. Just as he was about to raise his hand from the younger man’s hip to join his other on Ryan’s neck, he heard someone clearing his throat nearby. Sighing inwardly, he broke the kiss and turned towards the interloper. “Frankie, go away. I’m kinda busy here.”

“So I noticed,” Frank said from his position leaning against the bus opposite the one Gerard had the kid pinned to. “Dude, he’s just a kid.”

“Yeah, but he’s fucking sexy and knows how to use makeup.” He turned back to look at Ryan with a smile. “How can I pass that up?”

Hiding his disappointment at being disturbed just when things were getting interesting, Ryan shrugged at the question posed by a Gerard. He smiled sheepishly at the man he instantly knew to be a Frank Iero, and not trusting his voice to say hello without squeaking simply waved at him.

“Well, he is kinda cute,” Frank replied and smirked, waving back at Ryan. 

“Yeah, he is.” Gerard winked at Ryan and slid his hand from his hip to the front of his pants. He squeezed gently then looked back at Frank. “So, you can leave now so I can take care of things before he has to go on stage. Shoo, you little pest.” He grinned and flailed a hand out towards his miniature guitarist.

Frank laughed. “Don’t make him late,” he warned, shaking a finger at Gerard. “See you back at the stage later.” He turned and headed away from them.

Gerard turned back to Ryan. “So, I really was enjoying kissing you. May I kiss you some more?”

Ryan had no idea what just happened, but given that Frank was walking away and Gerard's hand was still _there_ and the other man was asking if he could kiss him, Ryan didn't care what was going on anyway. In answer to the singer's question, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Gerard's.

Gerard pressed back, pinning Ryan against the bus. He brought both of his hands up to cup his head, tangling his fingers in the back of his hair. He rocked his hips against the other man to show him he was just as interested in what was going on.

This was something far beyond anything even Ryan's dreams were made of. _He'd_ done this to literally one of the hottest guys Ryan had ever seen, let alone met. And the way Gerard had treated him in front of Frank, almost like a possession, had made his insides do things they'd never done before. More importantly, he'd _liked_ it. 

Figuring he might never get another shot at a chance like this, Ryan moved his hands to rest on the older man's ass, holding their hips together. The press of Gerard's cock against his own was amazing, even with the layers of clothing in between them.

Gerard moaned when he felt hands on his ass. That was _really_ nice. He was glad Ryan was forward enough to do that. Honestly, he wasn’t even sure what was up with himself. He didn’t normally do this, but there was something about this kid, his music and his style and his beautiful bony hips, that just made Gerard want to do all kinds of things with him. He licked into his mouth, sliding his tongue along the younger man’s almost possessively.

Ryan felt his knees almost give way when he felt Gerard's tongue against his. A small part of his brain piped up to remind him that this was probably completely inappropriate right now when he should be concentrating on getting psyched for Panic's set, but it was soon silenced by the rest of him. He managed to pluck up the courage to rock his hips up towards the older man's, a moan rising in his throat at the friction.

A sigh left Gerard and he moved a hand to Ryan’s hip to hold him tight. He hadn’t felt like this in a long time. He was almost afraid that if they continued, he would end up coming in his pants like a teenager. That would be embarrassing, but also pretty damn hot. He moaned into the younger man’s mouth, his tongue tasting everything. He could detect a hint of smoke, probably from the pot he vaguely mentioned earlier, and something sweet. He wasn’t quite sure what that was. Maybe he’d have to ask later. Right now, however, he was totally preoccupied.

Still slightly disbelieving of the idea that he was eliciting such a response from Gerard _fucking_ Way, Ryan groped the other man's ass harder. He could feel his heart beating faster as he wrapped his tongue around Gerard's, not wanting to pause even for a moment.

Gerard groaned as Ryan got a little more demanding. That was going to turn him into mush if he kept it up. Rocking his hips, he created friction between them. He was getting harder all because of this beautiful boy.

Ryan suddenly found himself in the embarrassing situation of being completely hard. Damn teenage hormones! The problem was that the obvious resolution to the problem was to stop, but no part of him wanted that. It wasn't like this was something he hadn't done before, but this was definitely different. Ryan decided to figure it out later, because right now he wanted all of his attention firmly on the feel of Gerard's ass in his hands and the heat developing between him and the other man. Moaning into the older man's mouth, Ryan rolled his hips up once again.

Gerard could tell his breathing was becoming ragged and so was Ryan’s. He broke the kiss and nipped along the younger man’s jaw. The younger man’s skin was rough on his lips, no doubt from stubble. He probably hadn’t even had time to shave after playing in Reading yesterday. That didn’t matter, though. Gerard liked stubble. He began nibbling on Ryan’s jaw, running his tongue over the prickly skin.

A whispered moan fell from Ryan's lips when he felt Gerard's teeth on his skin. Who'd have thought this could possibly happen to someone so seemingly insignificant? Ryan shifted, letting his head fall back to thump against the bus as he surrendered himself to the older man.

Gerard had just gotten comfortable right behind Ryan's ear when the other man's phone began to ring. He groaned and leaned against him. His hand fumbled with the younger man's pocket to pull out his phone and hand it to him. "You probably should answer that," he murmured against his skin.

Ryan took the phone, glaring at the device as he put it to his ear. "Yeah......aha......seriously?.....can't it wait?.....nah, just talking." He winked at Gerard before continuing. " _Fine_....Gimme ten minutes.....no, you don’t need to send Zack....promise." Hanging up, Ryan slid his phone back into his pocket. "I guess I'd better get going."

Gerard continued sucking on Ryan's neck while he was on the phone. He couldn't hear who was on the other end, but he guessed it was probably someone from his band. He detached himself from the younger man when he put up his phone. "Oops!" He grinned at him with a shrug. "Guess we lost track of time, huh."

"Just a little." Ryan managed to hold back a whine when Gerard pulled away. "But this was, yeah, amazing kinda covers it." He straightened up against the bus, eminently aware of the distinct tightness in his pants. "See you around?" Ryan really couldn't see why the other man would want to spend any more time with him afterwards and he didn't want to come across as overly presumptuous.

"Well yeah," Gerard said. "I'm coming to watch you perform. That's the reason we stayed over." He reached out to take Ryan's hand and lead him back to the main stage.

Ryan blinked a couple of times before taking Gerard's hand. "Wait. You stayed just to hear _us_? Holy fuck."

"Yes. Like I told you, Pete has been trying to get everyone to listen to you guys. And after what Brendon did yesterday, you guys are fucking hard core."

Battling the blush that threatened to rise in his cheeks, Ryan took a second to compose himself enough to reply. "Oh yeah, I think that slipped my mind. Must have been distracted by something."

Gerard grinned broadly, showing off all of his tiny white teeth. "I can be a bit distracting." He reluctantly let go of Ryan's hand as they got closer to the stage.

"I think you'll find I can be pretty distracting, too." Ryan had a grin of his own as he turned to face Gerard. "So I'll see you after, maybe? A word of warning, though. If you're watching back stage, don't be the first person Brendon sees coming off stage. He tends to get a little over exuberant. Oh and _very_ fond of piggy backs."

"What about you?" Gerard asked with a wink as he headed over where Frank and Mikey were standing. "Smart kid."

"Uh huh," Frank replied. "You, uh, might want to step over here." He glanced at Gerard's crotch then motioned towards the speaker he was leaning against.

Gerard looked down and grinned, moving behind the speaker quickly. "Where's Pete?"

"Not here," Mikey replied. "Frank scared him."

Frank grinned back and shrugged. "I am the ninja master."

Gerard and Mikey rolled their eyes and turned their attention to the stage.

Ryan didn't get a chance to reply to Gerard before he walked off, mostly because there was a sudden weight on his back and a "RYAN!" being yelled in his ear.

"Jesus, Bren. Deafen me, why don't you?" Ryan hitched Brendon's legs up around his waist to get comfortable before heading back stage with his lead singer riding piggy back. 

Brendon furrowed his brow and wiggled around just to be annoying. "But _Ry_ ," he singsonged, "you've been gone for _ages_! I seriously thought he'd Ryan-napped you." He really hadn't expected them to be gone so long, and he had to admit that Ryan looked a little flushed, but Brendon put that down to the fact that his guitarist had been talking to a veritable legend about their music. "So he likes us then? Like really really?"

Ryan managed to get them back to the rest of the band in the time it took Brendon to get to the point, thankful that because the younger man was on his back, Brendon hadn't noticed the distinct outline in his pants from Gerard. "Yeah, Bren, he really does. They're watching from backstage and Gerard said after yesterday, we're hardcore." Ryan let Brendon slide off his back, quickly grabbing his guitar to help hide his not so unnoticeable problem. 

Having watched Brendon and Ryan arrive, Spencer greeted his best friend with a raised eyebrow. Brendon might not have noticed anything amiss, but Spencer could tell by the way Ryan moved that perhaps something more than talking had been going on. "Everything okay, Ryan?"

'Oh crap, busted,' was the first thought in Ryan's head. "Um, yeah? Just, you know, Gerard Way fucking likes our band. It's kinda a big deal." He beamed a grin at Spencer in the hopes of being convincing.

"Ah ha." Spencer glanced down and up Ryan's body, purposefully lingering over the other man's guitar. "Whatever you say Ry." He dropped his voice to a whisper so the others wouldn't hear. "He's like ten years older, Ry; the big kids play rough, you know?" 

Ryan was about to ask what the hell Spencer was talking about, but instead found himself bring ushered out onto the stage. He got the feeling that he was heading for a patented Spencer Smith dressing down later, but right now he had a set to play and with any luck someone to see afterwards.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Panic gets through with their set, Gerard drags Ryan back to the MCR bus to listen to some music and possibly do _other_ things.

Gerard leaned against the speaker as Panic played. He found his leg and hand moving to the beat more than once. Pete was right. These kids could rock and had quite the stage presence. He noticed Frank watching him, and to distract the younger man from figuring anything out, he started chatting with him about the music.

Ryan was good, like really good. He wasn't quite Ray good, but he thought with a few more years, he could get there. After all, he was still a kid. He couldn't be more than twenty, maybe. Age never mattered to Gerard except when it came to experience. His eyes stayed mostly on Ryan and Brendon. Brendon was a showman like him. Though Brendon did kind of remind him of Frankie, Gerard found the younger man captivating on stage. He was starting to get a little excited about talking to Ryan more about the band.

The set went really well as far as Ryan was concerned, not only by comparison to Reading (no one launched projectiles) but to quite a few of their gigs. He had his suspicions that the majority of the crowd had a new found sense of respect for the band given the previous day’s events and it only helped in their reception. 

Ryan certainly wasn't complaining when Brendon got up to his usual tricks, playing up to the audience and up to Ryan. He did however notice their singer looking over to where Gerard, Mikey and Frank were, and couldn't help a little inner smirking at the fact that it was him that Gerard had wanted to talk to instead of Brendon. 

The set was over far too quickly for all of them, and they headed off stage talking animatedly about how they could easily be up for playing another right there and then.

Gerard stood off to the side, not wanting to interfere with their post-concert routine. Mikey and Frank had gone off in search of Andy. During the concert he’d caught sight of Bob standing rather close to Patrick on the other side of the stage. They were gone now, too. Pete wasn’t. He was still there, dancing around the band excitedly. Pete was very proud of Panic. Deservedly so, actually. The petite bassist bounced up to him with that trademark grin on his face. “What did you think, Gee? Awesome, aren’t they?”

Gerard smiled. “Yeah, amazing. Brendon has a stage presence that rivals me.”

Pete stood on his toes and wrapped his arm around Gerard’s shoulder. “I told you that you’d love them.” He pulled him over to the band to introduce him to Spencer and Jon. “They’re the other half,” he explained. 

Gerard looked curiously at Jon. “Didn’t you used to work for Beckett and Academy?”

Jon smiled sheepishly and nodded. “Yeah. Then these guys suddenly needed a bassist on tour and I filled in for a few nights. It was made official after the end of the tour.”

Brendon threw his arms around Jon's neck and planted an exaggerated kiss on the other man's cheek. "And it was the best idea we ever had!" He turned to Gerard and smiled. "Seriously though, I couldn’t rival you on stage; the way you guys perform is just spectacular."

“Just wait until our upcoming tour,” Gerard said mischievously. “The ideas I have for it are going to blow everyone away.”

"Aw, _dude_. You can't say things like that and not tell!" Brendon's pout was of award winning caliber. It always worked on Ryan, Jon and Spencer so he figured he might be able to work some Urie magic on Gerard Way.

Ryan laughed out right at his band mate, turning his attention to Gerard as he spoke. "Seriously, Bren, I'm not sure that'll work on Gerard."

Gerard winked at Ryan then turned to Brendon. “Dude, have you _met_ Frankie? I’m immune to everything cute. Trust me.” He grinned broadly, showing his teeth again. All the years of dealing with a hyperactive, adorable, miniature guitarist had made him immune to pouts such as Brendon’s.

"Sorry, Bren. Looks like we'll just have to find time to go instead." Ryan put a consoling arm around the singer. "I'm sure we can sort something out once the dates are released. You wouldn't mind, would you Gerard?"

“Of course not,” Gerard said with a grin. “We don’t have full dates yet. It’s not going to start until next year anyway. The album hasn’t even been released yet.”

This time Brendon piped up. "You can totally keep us posted, right Pete? Because, you know, the cool kids have to stick together." 

Gerard and Pete laughed at that. They were far from the “cool kids”. Emo and punk pop? Not exactly the coolest. “Yeah, I’m sure we can do that. I’ll give Gee your emails and shit.”

Gerard was glancing at Ryan. He really wanted to get out of there so they could actually talk. He wanted to share his iPod with him, let him hear a little bit of the new album and ask his opinion. Fuck, he wanted to take that vest off him and see what Ryan _really_ looked like. He shook the thoughts from his head. “What time do you go on, Pete?”

“We’re like next to last, I think,” Pete replied, pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket. “Yeah, so in like two hours or something.”

Gerard nodded. “Okay, well, did you still want to talk, Ryan? I was hoping to discuss your songs with you.” He stared at Ryan, giving him a look that said “please get me out of here.”

While Ryan hadn't known Gerard for more than a few hours, he knew that look. It was the same look that's he'd seen on Jon and Spencer's face when Brendon had been consuming copious amounts of candy bars, and right now Ryan was more than happy to come to his rescue. "Sure. It'd be great to get some feedback on our set, too." He turned to his band mates, with a smile. "I'll see you guys back here for Fall Out Boy. Laters."

Gerard walked alongside Ryan until they were far enough away from the stage area then breathed deeply. “Fuck. When I’m not in stage persona things like that can get kinda oppressive. That and I really do want to talk you about your music. And maybe do other things with our mouths.” He grinned and knocked the other man with his shoulder.

Ryan bumped Gerard back with a smile curving on his lips. "I think we should talk first; not sure we'd get around to it otherwise." He swallowed hard when his mind moved to Gerard's mouth doing something other than kissing him. Like _that_ was going to happen. Ryan even felt like he was being a little forward and honestly, he kind of liked it. "Where would you like to start?"

Gerard stopped in front of the door to a bus. He typed in a code and the door hissed open. “Well, first let’s go inside and get comfy. I have something to share with you, too.” He pushed the door open further and headed up the steps.

His curiosity piqued, Ryan followed Gerard up into the bus, eyes following the movement of the other man's hips. "Sharing is _always_ good." He stopped abruptly at the top of the steps. "Wow." So this was a real tour bus. Good grief, Ryan wanted one like this.

Gerard shoved things off the couch, clothes and drumsticks (what the hell, Bob?) and cereal boxes (Frankie *grr*). “Have a seat. I need to get…” Gerard didn’t finish as he disappeared into the back. He soon returned triumphantly with his iPod and headphones. “You haven’t sat down yet. C’mon.” He grabbed Ryan’s arm and tugged him as he sat down.

Falling back onto the couch with practiced ease, Ryan forced himself to relax. He was still buzzing from being on stage, his hands fidgeting in his lap. "What's with the iPod?" 

“Music, silly,” Gerard said with a grin. “So, do you want to listen to our new stuff, or would you like to talk about your music first?” He turned to look at him questioningly.

Ryan blinked owlishly, before answering. "Likethat'sanactualchoice?" Realizing how quickly he'd spoken, Ryan flushed red and tried again. "Yours, please. Like I could say no." 

Gerard giggled at the young man. Yes, he realized he was probably some kind of mentor figure to Ryan, but that wasn’t reason enough that he couldn’t also be his friend. He handed him one of the ear buds and stuffed the other in his ear as he scanned through to find the right song. “This is the title track. It’s called Welcome to the Black Parade.” He waited until Ryan had the headphone in his ear before pressing play.

Listening intently, Ryan was surprised when the only sound he heard was piano keys. The slow snare in the background was also not what he was expecting. In fact it very much reminded him of a marching band. When the music started to quieten, he was expecting the song to end and almost jumped when the guitar kicked in. 

Ryan's fingers were tapping out the rhythm on his knees as he listened to the lyrics. So much of it hit a chord with Ryan, and when he heard the final drums at the end, he was half tempted to take the iPod from Gerard and press the back button. It really was like nothing he'd heard before. "That was incredible. Fuck, you guys have a major thing going on here."

Gerard watched him intensely as the other man listened to the song. He flipped through the sketch pad that he’d brought back with him, searching for the page he wanted. It had his design ideas for the videos and subsequently what they would wear on tour. He smiled and stopped the playback. “So, for the tour, we’re going to do an album tour. We’ll be the marching band. I’ve designed uniforms for us. We actually wore them here yesterday.” He handed Ryan the sketch pad with his crude drawings of not only their uniforms, but all of the characters of the Black parade, including the skeletal leader.

Playing with his bottom lip between his teeth, Ryan drank in the images on the page. It was certainly a bold idea, but definitely not a bad one. This was certainly going to be a game changer when it happened. "You did _all_ of this. Is there a talent you don't have? I really love the aesthetics of the uniforms. Individual, but part of a whole. I love the duffel type coat. It fits the music so well, too." Ryan realized he was speaking his thoughts out loud and stopped, looking back up at Gerard. "What was the inspiration?"

Gerard couldn’t keep his eyes off Ryan’s bottom lip as it disappeared and reappeared between the other man’s teeth. Damn, did he not understand just how hot he was? He did focus when Ryan spoke. Licking his lips, he tried to explain. “I guess I am a bit of the inspiration. I felt like I was dying that last time, before I went into rehab. That was a _really_ bad night. Also my grandmother Elena was a bit of an influence, too. I mean, she’s absolutely the influence on Helena, but there’s a bit to this, too. I just… I think your death comes to you in the form of your greatest memory, so the main character remembers a time when his dad took him to a parade.” He pointed to the drawing of the “Patient” in his hospital gown with dark circles around his eyes.

Ryan totally got where Gerard was coming from, although he couldn’t possibly understand the situation the other man had been in prior to rehab. Cocking his head a little, he looked at Gerard intently as the other man continued.

“We will represent that band, the ones leading him to the afterlife. The rest of the album surrounds that, like life reflections and what the afterlife might be like.” Gerard skimmed through the other titles on his iPod until he found one of his favorites. “This one is Disenchanted. I really like the beginning. Ray and I played around with it forever before we found what we liked.”

When Gerard hit play, Ryan listened eagerly. The acoustic guitar in the beginning almost sent a chill down Ryan's spine and he found his foot tapping along with the drum line. The further into the song he got, the more involved he became. The words combined with the music pulled something from deep within Ryan, and he had to close his eyes and swallow the lump from his throat. When the song came to an end, he had to take a moment to push away the sadness that was threatening to overwhelm him. Finally trusting his voice, Ryan gave his opinion. "That was beautiful. To say it's emotive doesn't do it justice, Gerard." 

Gerard tilted his head as he looked at Ryan. The emotions that flashed across his face told the story of the song. “I’m sorry if it was too much,” he said softly, apologetically. “Emotion is what I want people to feel from this album. I can feel this type of emotion from your album, too, from the lyrics more than the music. I know you were rushed to finish.” He reached out and put his hand over the other man’s, squeezing gently.

The shrug of Ryan's shoulders was barely perceptible. "Thanks. I'm okay, really." He moved his thumb so it covered Gerard's. "I could have spent another six months on Fever and I still wouldn't have been completely satisfied. If the rest of your album is half as good as these songs, you'll have achieved what you set out to do."

Gerard nodded. “Perfectionist. Yeah, that’s a hazard. I used to be that way, back when I worked at Cartoon Network. That busted it out of me quickly. Deadlines suck ass.” He grinned and pulled up one last song. “So, do you think you can handle another song? This one is kinda sad. There is a lot of emotion behind it.”

Ryan didn't need time for a response. "I think I can. I certainly want to."

Gerard took a deep breath and hit play. It was just one of the demos and not the completed song. He actually preferred this version which is why he’d kept it. The song was very rough and sounded like it was recorded by the iPod. It was a piano and Gerard’s voice. His voice was a bit rough like he’d been singing all day or something, but it could have been because of the lyrics. They meant a lot to him. They reminded him of his grandmother and his aunt. They were for whom he’d written the song. He pressed his lips together and held his breath as he waited.

Having already braced himself, Ryan had hoped that he would have been prepared for the song. He was wrong. The haunting melody played on the piano keys and the hollow breaking voice hit Ryan hard. It took every last ounce of his will power not to get completely lost to the lyrics, to the sorrow that was so clear in every word. By the end, he had to wipe a tear from his eye, 'and the hardest part of this is leaving you' burned into his memory.

Gerard could feel the emotion of the song from just listening as he always did. He watched Ryan cautiously and saw it building on his face. Once the song ended, he saw tears in the younger man’s eyes. “Oh shit,” he said, reaching to wipe a tear from his cheek. “I’m sorry. I mean, I even get choked up when I’m listening to it. I mean, I warned you, but it’s a lot worse than that, isn’t it? I really am sorry.” He let his hand linger on the other man’s cheek, cupping it gently.

Ryan leant into Gerard's touch, trying his best to fight the embarrassment threatening to overwhelm him. "I'm okay, really." He smiled softly. "That's all you, isn't it? You can feel the very soul of the music, of the grief. I'm sorry that you know that kind of loss."

Gerard stroked his cheek with his thumb softly. "Ray did the piano, but yeah. I poured my heart and soul into that song." He liked deeply into the younger man's eyes. "You know a similar pain, don't you? ‘Nails’ has it written all over it."

"My dad, yeah." Ryan had no idea why he felt comfortable admitting that to someone he just met, but the song he'd just heard told him that Gerard understood.

Gerard nodded in understanding. He suddenly realized he was still touching Ryan and pulled his hand back. "Sorry," he muttered. "That was probably pretty creepy, huh?"

Ryan let out a small laugh, a hint of nerves showing through. "Not as much as you'd think. It's kinda comforting to know that I'm not the only one out there who feels like that."

"You're never alone," Gerard said with a soft smile. "And you always have your music."

Ryan sighed, a little weight lifting from his demeanor. "I guess I do. Thanks, Gerard, for letting me listen, and for this. Sometimes I forget, you know?"

He nodded in understanding. "I don't talk about it a lot because Mikey prefers I keep it to myself, but I forgot that, too. When I'd go out and get drunk just to get drunk or do an eight ball because it was there, at first it was to just get away from everything. Then it just kept happening. I was actually going to concerts drunk or high. I've had my stomach pumped several times. Trust me, you don't want to do that." 

"No, I really don't. It's very admirable what you did, to admit to having a problem and going through rehab. You deserve a hell of a lot of respect for that." Given the current topic of conversation, Ryan was surprised how relatively easy he found talking to the other man.

"Okay now that I've totally brought down the conversation, how about maybe we get to doing what we were doing earlier?" Gerard suddenly really wanted to kiss Ryan again.

Looking Gerard up and down, Ryan sucked his lip between his teeth. "I think I'd like that." He pulled the headphone from his ear and handed it back to the other man.

Gerard was entranced by Ryan's lip. Damn, the boy was so hot when he did that. He took his headphones and tossed it with his iPod on the couch beside him. "Good," he said as he turned towards the other man and leaned in to kiss the lip that was between his teeth.

Ryan inhaled sharply as Gerard closed the distance between them, leaning forward to meet the other man's lips with his own.

Gerard put his hand around Ryan's neck, pulling him closer. He ran his tongue over the other man's lips. He tasted better now, salty with the sweat from the concert. He also tasted a little sunkissed, too. It was really, really nice.

The moment Ryan felt Gerard's tongue on his lips they parted, his own brushing against the other man's. All thoughts of the conversation they'd just had were gone in an instant, filed away for later as he shifted into Gerard's touch.

Gerard licked into Ryan's mouth along his tongue. He tangled his fingers into his hair and moved his other hand to the other man's hip. He fingered the vest, loving the feeling of the velour.

Ryan slid a hand onto Gerard's waist, a soft moan escaping into the other man's mouth. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't quite believe this was happening, but he was damn sure he was going to enjoy it while he could.

Gerard nudged at Ryan's side, trying to get him to come closer. He wanted the other man in his lap, closer to him. And he wanted his hands in that vest even more. Damn, that thing was sexy.

The depth of emotion Ryan had felt upon listening to the new music had effectively taken care of his earlier problem in his pants, but it certainly wasn’t capable of staving it off now. It wasn't an immediate issue, but Ryan could feel the first stirrings as he followed the pull of Gerard's hand. He scooted closer, his free hand moving to the other man's thigh to steady himself. Ryan was eager to please; he wanted to make sure that the front man would want to do this again if they ever got the opportunity. Sliding his tongue along the older man's lightly, Ryan leaned further into Gerard's touch.

Gerard sank back into the couch. Without breaking their kiss, he moved his other hand down to pull Ryan over to straddle his legs. He rested his hands for a moment on the other man’s hips before he found his fingers fondling the little flowers that dotted his vest. Gerard really didn’t understand why he was so fascinated with a piece of clothing. It just seemed to describe the man on his lap perfectly.

Ryan settled easily into Gerard's lap, noticing the singer's hands migrating to his vest. He briefly wondered what the attraction of it was, but the thought was fleeting as he began to explore the other man's mouth. Ryan groaned as he pressed down against Gerard's thighs.

Gerard’s fingers followed the chains to the buttons of the vest and started unbuttoning it. Once it was open, he moved his hands in to run over Ryan’s chest and stomach. He was thin, but he could feel strength under it all. He could also feel the other man’s heart racing, pretty sure his own was matching. Gerard dared to rock up against the younger man.

Keening under Gerard's touch, Ryan had to remind himself to breathe. The feel of the older man pushing up against him made Ryan push back, wanting so badly to feel friction between them.

Gerard moaned into Ryan’s mouth. The sounds the other man was making were really turning him on. Feeling the young man’s response, he started moving his hips up in a slow rhythm. It had admittedly been a while for Gerard, what with getting the album together and summer tours. They were busy, but this young, handsome man had piqued his interest. 

Ryan fell easily into a matching rhythm, a small gasp falling from him as the roll of his hips pressed his hardening cock against the fabric of his pants. He moved his hand to rest on the center of Gerard's chest to help stay upright as he returned his lips to the other man's.

Ryan’s hands were hot against him, even through his shirt. Gerard fiddled with the buttons of the other man’s shirt. He was curious to feel the young man’s skin. Once he had enough buttons undone, he slid a hand inside and across his chest. His skin was soft and smooth, but he could distinctly feel every rib.

The situation Ryan now found himself in was making his brain and his heart race. The thoughts and images that were rising unbidden into his imagination were terrifying and amazing all rolled into one. He pressed his body forward into the touch of other man, wanting everything Gerard was willing to give him.

Running his fingers lightly across Ryan’s collar bone, Gerard began to memorize his shape. He was going to draw him. He _needed_ to draw him. His fingertips itched for a charcoal. Rocking his hips a bit harder, he gasped at the feeling of the other man’s weight against his crotch. 

Ryan took the opportunity of their broken kiss to breathe deeply, his gaze drawn down to where Gerard's fingers graced his skin then further to where their bodies met. He couldn't help himself when he leaned forward to press a kiss to the side of other man's neck.

Gerard moaned and tilted his head to the side. He found Ryan’s neck very close to his lips, so he leaned in and licked a stripe across his salty skin. Oh, that was very nice. He began to nip and lick on the younger man’s pulse, feeling it beat against his lips.

A broken sigh left Ryan as Gerard attended his skin, each touch leaving a spot of heat behind which slowly faded into memory. Ryan's hand fisted into the other man's shirt as he pressed his hips to Gerard's once again.

Another moan was ripped from Gerard’s throat. If this kept up, he was totally going to act like a thirteen year old boy. He moved to the base of Ryan’s neck and nipped and sucked down to his collar bone as he pushed the other man’s shirt back from his shoulder. 

Ryan shrugged his shirt down to rest across his biceps as he tilted his head to give Gerard better access. He let go of the singer's shirt, trailing his fingers down to its hem and slipping them underneath. Ryan wanted to touch every absolutely part of Gerard, he really couldn't help himself.

Gerard arched into Ryan’s touch. He trailed his fingers lightly over the young man’s pale skin. “You’re so beautiful,” he said as he continued to kiss his shoulder.

Ryan could feel the heat of a deep blush spreading across his neck and face. That was not something he was used to hearing from anyone except crazy fans, not someone like Gerard, not a man that could have anyone he wanted. He had an urge to tell the other man that he wasn't, that he was ordinary at best, but he stopped himself before the words escaped him. Instead he distracted himself by tracing the contours of Gerard's stomach and chest under the soft material of the other man's shirt.

There was an almost imperceptible hesitation, but Gerard had felt it. He felt it in the other man’s pulse. He pulled back slightly to look up into honey colored eyes. “This okay?” he questioned. He hoped he wasn’t moving too fast. He didn’t want to scare him.

"More than okay." Ryan managed to hold Gerard's gaze. "I'm just not used to compliments like that, you know?"

Gerard nodded. “Mikey’s like that. He’s like the most awesome bassist I know. If you really listen to his parts, it’s amazing what he can do.” He leaned forward to kiss Ryan’s lips softly. “I want you to be comfortable, okay? I realize there’s a bit of a difference here, but fuck that, y’know? I like you. I _really_ like your mouth.” He grinned broadly.

Ryan grinned sheepishly. "You don't know the half of it." He giggled, a little embarrassed at what he'd just said. He had absolutely no idea what had gotten into him, but he kind of liked it.

Gerard’s grin turned into a full on smile. “Cocky, too, huh? I like that.” 

This time when Ryan sucked his bottom lip between his teeth it was completely deliberate. After all, there was no harm in playing up to the other man's likes. "I'm not normally....with other people."

Right, that wasn’t distracting _at all_. “So this is all just for me? I’m honored.” 

"I guess. It's not like I get picked up hot older rock stars all that often." Ryan grinned before adding, "Or like, ever." He found himself tracing a small pattern on the other man's skin.

Gerard watched him be adorably awkward trying to be cheeky. It was totally awesome and so fucking cute. “Uh, Pete fucking Wentz, dude. He totally picked you up. And the rest of your band, probably.” He smirked this time, wondering what kind of reaction he’d get.

Ryan opened his mouth to object but closed it quickly. Gerard might have had a tiny point. It's not like he'd ever actually slept with Pete, but then he wasn't sleeping with Gerard either. "Okay, so maybe one. But he doesn't count."

“Why doesn’t he count?” Gerard asked curiously. “Not rock star enough?”

A nervous laugh left Ryan. "He's rock star enough, but c'mon, he gets around a little. Not a bad thing, but it doesn't qualify as anything special." He suddenly felt like he'd said too much.

Gerard’s eyes sparkled. “So I’m special. That’s nice.” He slid an arm around Ryan’s waist to pull him closer and rocked his hips up towards him again. “I know something that’s a lot nicer, though.”

Ryan swallowed hard. "Yeah?" 

"Yeah," Gerard replied softly before kissing Ryan and grinding his hips into him.

The only thing Ryan's brain managed to co-ordinate was to grind down into Gerard's lap as he ran his tongue over the other man's lips. He still couldn't believe this was real, but the urgent feeling in his gut was telling him otherwise. Damn, how was Gerard this hot?! 

Gerard eagerly parted his lips for Ryan and pulled his tongue in his mouth. He continued to roll his hips up against him as he deepened the kiss.

Ryan moaned into Gerard's mouth, his hands wandering over the singer's chest. Right now he was wishing that the other man had been wearing a button down too, just so he could see as well as touch. Still, Ryan's fingers were very much occupied, especially when one of his callused pads brushed over Gerard's nipple.

"Fuck," Gerard moaned and arched towards Ryan. That was different and good. He grabbed Ryan's hips and pushed him down as he rose up to meet him. The heat was beginning to pool at his center. He couldn't believe how much he wanted this to happen.

Oh, Ryan wanted so badly to hear that again and ran the tip of his finger around the exact same area. He followed Gerard's direction, rising up before grinding back down again. Ryan could feel a pressure building that only meant one thing, and as much as it would be impossible to explain away to his band mates, right now, Ryan didn't care. 

A whine escaped Gerard’s mouth into Ryan’s. He pulled the younger man close, feeling the friction between them. It was bringing him closer and closer. He really hoped Ryan was getting close, too.

Ryan moaned as he felt his new, closer position placing him perfectly against Gerard. " _Fuck_ " was his barely uttered response as the pressure built within him. This was going to be unbelievably embarrassing when he fell apart in the older man's lap, but the sensation of having Gerard's hands on him and the friction between them was impossible to resist. Ryan was close, and he knew it.

Gerard ran his hands up under Ryan’s vest along the small of his back. He broke the kiss and moved his mouth to the hollow of the younger man’s neck. Breathing heavily, he swirled his tongue in the cleft and pulled them closer together. The feeling of their hard cocks rubbing together through even two layers of clothing was more than enough to send Gerard over the edge. His hips jerked upwards as he moaned loudly into Ryan’s chest when his orgasm took over.

The sudden press of Gerard's cock against his own coupled with the sensation of the other man's tongue on his skin was too much for Ryan. He arched into Gerard's touch with a moan as he came, any thoughts of dignity long gone from his mind.

Gerard leaned against Ryan, a smiled on his face as he wrapped his arms around him. “Wow, that was pretty amazing.”

"Mmhmm." Ryan hummed his assent as he relaxed into Gerard's embrace. That had indeed been pretty amazing, even more so because of the stunning man whose lap he was sat in. 

They sat there just basking in the afterglow when a voice came from the bunks towards them. “Seriously, if you want to go to Reading you can ride with us.” There was a pause and then one more word spoken curiously. “Gerard?”

Gerard looked up to see Bob walking in with Patrick Stump. “Um, hi Bob, hi Patrick.”

Patrick was turning red, but it started to fade when he realized who was in Gerard’s lap. “Ryan?”

Panicking slightly at the interruption, Ryan shrugged his shirt back over his shoulders as he battled the flush rising across his cheeks and neck. When he heard the familiar voice, he turned to confirm he wasn't mistaken and that it was indeed Patrick that had just walked in on him in a slightly compromising position. 

"Erm....hi?" Ryan did manage to clock a slight pinkness to Patrick's cheeks and couldn't help but wonder whether the other man was embarrassed because of what he'd walked in on, or whether because _he'd_ been witnessed by someone else.

"Um... I... I need to get back. We, uh, we go on in about forty five. Are you... Are you coming, Gerard?" Patrick looked rather nervous. 

Gerard nodded. "Yeah. I had planned on it. You do want to go see them, right Ryan?"

Ryan smiled at Gerard and then Patrick. "Absolutely! There's no way I'd miss it. I could do with a minute though." He couldn't stop a little giggle slipping out. 

Gerard grinned. "Yeah, we'll be right behind you guys."

Bob had been watching everything with a raised eyebrow. Patrick obviously knew who the kid was. He made a note to ask on their way. "C'mon, Trick. Let's go." He nudged the smaller man and they headed off the bus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Out Boy is awesome and everyone travels to Reading to watch MCR.

"Awkward," Gerard sing songed after Bob and Patrick were off the bus.

"Are they? I mean, they so _are_ right?" Ryan giggled giddily. 

Gerard shrugged. "They got kinda close last year during Warped Tour. They may or may not be doing anything." He honestly didn't know if Bob had a thing with Patrick. However, Patrick was sure to realize that he had a thing for Ryan. He was pretty positive it was written all over his face.

Ryan smiled. Patrick had always been really great with him and the rest of Panic, so as far as he was concerned if Patrick was happy, he was too. "We should probably tidy ourselves up." He grinned and waggled his eyebrows. "Can I borrow your bathroom?"

Gerard sighed dramatically. "Yes, I suppose we should." He reluctantly let go of the other man so he could get up. "Let me know if you need anything," he said as he pointed towards the bathroom. Hmm, perhaps he should change his jeans.

Sliding off of Gerard's lap, Ryan grinned before heading in the direction of the bathroom. Once he found it and closed the door behind him, he quickly stripped out of his pants and underwear. Having availed himself of the facilities, Ryan surveyed the damage to his clothes. Yuck, was the first thing that came to mind. There was no way he was putting his boxers back on. Thankfully his pants were in much better state, and hey, who needs underwear, right?

Having wiggled his way back into his slightly damp but not horrendously so pants, Ryan went back through to the lounge. He still had his cum soaked boxers in hand as he called out, "Is there anywhere I can dump these?" 

Gerard was just walking back from the bunks when Ryan came out. He stood there and stared at the younger man for a moment, dumfounded because how the _fuck_ had he gotten this handsome kid to come back to the bus with him. He also wondered why he was having so many ideas go through his head when he saw the other man’s boxers. “Um, would it be too weird if I said in my bunk?” 

Ryan shrugged. "Could be weirder," was the reply as if it was the obvious answer. "Which one's yours?"

Gerard was a little shocked by Ryan's casual reply. "Uh..." He turned back into the bunk area and pulled the curtain back on his bunk. The interior was covered all in red crushed velvet. There were several sketch books lying around and some sketches tacked up. "Just, y'know, anywhere." He was a little embarrassed at how messy his bunk was. 

Folding his underwear into a relatively neat square, Ryan put them close to the bottom of the other man's bunk well away from Gerard's sketchbooks. He scanned over the contents before noticing the crushed velvet. Without bothering to ask, Ryan rested a knee inside the bunk and leaned in to run his hand over the plush fabric. "Wow, this is awesome. It feels so nice. All we get is that horrible rough carpet type stuff." 

Gerard couldn't help but smile at the younger man. "This is your, what, first headlining tour? You'll get to the 'pick your own bus' stage soon enough."

"Purple. Definitely purple. Like British Royal Family purple." Ryan's eye was caught by the sketches pinned up next to where his hand was still touching the velvet. "You're seriously fucking talented." 

Gerard felt his face flush at Ryan’s compliment. “Thanks,” he said softly. The pictures that were nearest the other man were of some comic book ideas he’d been working on. He was very close to coming to a deal to have them published. Granted, he couldn’t mention that to Ryan. There were also some drawings based on Doom Patrol, too. “I’m working on some comic book ideas. What do you think?”

Ryan took a closer look at the sketches. "These are really good. How do you even find time?" He slid back out of Gerard's bunk, a smile on his face. "I'd love to see more sometime maybe?"

Gerard shrugged. “I don’t sleep much. Plus, some things I’ve been working on for a long time.” He moved so Ryan could stand up then closed the curtain back. “You know, if you don’t have anywhere to go tomorrow, you could ride with us to Reading if you want. I can show you more stuff.”

Blinking in surprise at Gerard's question, Ryan answered embarrassingly quickly. " _Really_? You'd let me?" He slapped his hand over his mouth as soon as the words were out.

“Well yeah,” Gerard replied. “I mean, we have to ask Brian and clear it with him, but if Patrick comes along, I see no problem with you joining us, too. Ray’s not even here.”

Ryan furrowed his brow momentarily. "I'm not entirely convinced that Zack would be okay with it. _Although_ , if Patrick was coming, I guess it would be like having a chaperone of sorts...." He was desperately trying to find a way to make it happen. Riding the bus with My Chemical Romance would be the coolest thing ever to happen. Well, second, on account of the fact that he'd just had a hand in making Gerard Way come in his pants.

“Wait, you need a chaperone?” Gerard looked at him curiously as they walked back towards the front of the bus to head out. “Are you really that young?”

"Dude, have you met Zack? I could be, like, thirty and Zack wouldn't let me out of his sight!" So, yeah, Ryan was totally avoiding Gerard's second question, but he really didn't want the fact that he was only nineteen to mess this opportunity up.

Gerard giggled and opened the door to the bus to let Ryan go out first. “Yeah, I guess so. Maybe if I talk to him?”

Ryan genuinely couldn't understand why Gerard would bother going to all this effort just for some kid like him, but there was no way he was going to discourage him. "Sure. That would be all kinds of cool." He stepped out onto the grass and looked around to see if the other two men had waited for them.

The others weren’t there at all, just other bands milling around their busses. Gerard started walking off towards the stage. “I’ll talk to Brian first and then talk to Zack.” 

Trying not to look like a puppy following its owner, Ryan strode to catch up. "Thanks. For that _and_ for earlier." It didn't take long before he recognized where they were again. "So, see you later?"

“Dude, I should totally be thanking you,” Gerard replied with a grin. He looked around for the rest of his band when they got to the stage. When he heard Ryan, his brow furrowed a little. “Uh, yeah, I guess. Um, yeah.” He chewed on his lip for a minute, wondering what to do next.

Ryan returned to Gerard's side when he noticed the other man worrying his lip. "You could come with me to find my guys if you can't find yours?" 

“Um…” Gerard could clearly see Mikey talking to Joe with Frank bouncing beside him. Bob was over talking to Patrick and Andy. He looked at Ryan to see if he’d noticed. “Okay. That would be cool.”

Ryan hesitated for a moment, doubting himself as usual. "But...I mean...only if you want." He suppressed the urge to run, instead turning to head in the direction of his band mates.

“I want,” Gerard said firmly. He looked directly into Ryan’s eyes. He wanted him to know just how much he wanted to spend more time with him.

There was no way Ryan could mistake the tone in Gerard's voice and the look in the other man's eyes, suddenly feeling the impulse to run subside. "Okay." He had no idea what just happened, but Ryan figured if it meant spending more time with this incredible guy, then he could live with it.

Gerard smiled brightly and reached out for Ryan’s hand. “Then let’s go find your band.”

Ryan smiled as he took Gerard's hand, tugging the other man towards where he knew his band would be congregated. When he caught sight of the back of Jon's head, he let go of the singer's hand before announcing their presence. "Hey guys."

The first to actually pay attention to Ryan's reappearance was Brendon. "RYAN!" was the shout as the young singer pushed through the gap between Spencer and Jon. "Oooh, you brought _company_!" 

Gerard shoved his hands into his pockets when Ryan let go. He smiled at Brendon when he attacked Ryan much like Frankie attacked him on a daily basis. Well, no wonder he and the younger man were so much alike. “Hi Brendon,” he said in greeting. 

It was like Brendon suddenly realized Ryan had brought company. "Oh yeah, right. _Hi_!" Brendon was far too distracted to even think about why Gerard was there, let alone query where Ryan had been all this time. 

Thankfully before Brendon could launch a tirade of questions at Gerard, Spencer and Jon chimed in with hellos of their own. "We were beginning to wonder whether you'd coming back, Ry," Spencer asked with a smile that to everyone said that he was teasing. 

Ryan looked at his oldest friend, immediately registering the slight disapproval in Spencer's eyes which he knew only he could see. Choosing to act like the silent words hadn't been said, he answered, "Like I would miss Fall Out Boy playing. This is going to rock!"

Gerard recognized the look Spencer was giving Ryan. It was one he’d received from Mikey before. From what he remembered, Spencer was like a brother to Ryan, so what he was seeing was probably the youngest man’s intention. “That was my fault,” Gerard said trying to pull the scrutiny off Ryan. “I was showing him some of the drawings I made for the new album and tour. I can get a bit carried away sometimes.”

"Awww _man_." Brendon pouted before Spencer could answer. "Ross, you have all the fun. Were they awesome? They were totally awesome, right?"

Chuckling, Ryan threw an arm over Brendon's shoulder. "Yeah, the epitome of awesomeness."

Gerard smiled while trying to ignore a new feeling tugging at his gut. It started when Ryan put his arm around Brendon. What the fuck was that? He was so busy trying to simultaneously ignore and figure out the feeling that he started when Frank attached himself to him. “Jesus _fuck_ , Frankie! Warn someone first, would ya?” 

Frank was still grinning and hanging onto Gerard’s arm. “Aw, but I’ve hardly seen you today, Gee.” He had seen Ryan and Brendon when he walked up and wondered what Gerard had thought about that. Obviously it had him totally preoccupied. 

Mikey stood on Gerard’s other side, away from Frank. “They’re almost ready to go on,” he said as he glanced around at everyone. His brother seemed to have his eyes locked on the skinny kid and the bouncy kid. The taller guy with piercing blue eyes seemed to be glaring at the skinny one. Jon, who he recognized from his time with TAI, was tugging on blue eyes’ arm trying to get him to move. This was all very interesting.

Frank decided he had better get everyone moving, so he started pulling Gerard towards the stage. “Come on, we need to go or Bob will kill us all for not watching his Pattycakes perform.”

Gerard looked down at Frank in shock. “He will kill you for saying that, Frankie.”

Frank shrugged. “First, someone would have to tell him, and second, he would have to catch me.” He grabbed Mikey’s arm as he passed him and dragged both Way brothers to the stage.

Ryan only just managed to hold back a giggle when Frank made his point and pulled Gerard away. What he didn't manage to do was to not stare at the singer's ass as he walked to the side of the stage. "We seriously don't want to be late either. I've been looking forward to this all day." Ryan steered Brendon by the shoulders in the same direction the other men had just left in.

Spencer stood there for a moment, watching Gerard leave with a determined look in his eyes before finally giving up and moving with a little encouragement from Jon.

"Seriously, Spence, you need relax. It's hardly worth worrying about." Jon was trying to comfort the taller man, even if he wasn't exactly sure what the problem was. "Gerard's cool."

By the time Spencer replied, he had to keep his voice down so that the others wouldn't hear over the sound of Fall Out Boy starting up. "Yeah, with his fair share of problems. You know how impressionable Ryan can be, especially with people he admires. They were gone quite some time." 

They all gathered at the side of the stage just as the other band was going on stage. The crowd went wild! Gerard tried to get beside Ryan, but someone was always between them. Finally, he just gave up and lost himself in the music. 

Frank couldn’t stand still. He was beside Gerard, then beside Mikey, then on Bob’s shoulders, then talking to Spencer and Jon. Mikey spent his time watching Gerard and Bob and wondering if they were going to have _two_ guests on the bus ride to Reading. Bob, in the meantime, was too busy watching Patrick to even care what was going on elsewhere.

Jon spent most of the performance watching Spencer watch Ryan watch Gerard inconspicuously. Brendon was too busy hanging off Ryan and trying his absolute hardest not to sing along to notice anything. 

Ryan figured that he was better off not being anywhere near Gerard because he knew fine well he'd have found it impossible not to want to touch the other man. Still, Brendon managed to prove distracting as always. Ryan was surprised there was someone more bouncy than his own singer, but Frank’s antics made him smile. 

 

Fall Out Boy gave their bows and came off stage. “Fucking awesome as always, Pete,” Gerard said to the short bassist as he bounced their way.

Pete grinned broadly. “Thanks man. You know, now that you’ve watched all of us, we really should go back down to Reading to see you guys!”

Patrick was glancing at Bob, but Pete totally got his attention with that announcement. “Uh, yeah! That would be a great idea. I don’t think anyone is leaving before Monday anyway. Is that true for you guys in Panic?” He turned to look at Ryan and Brendon. He was pretty sure Ryan wanted to go.

“Oh man, it would be so awesome if you guys came,” Frankie interjected eagerly. “We’re debuting a few songs from the new album. C’mon, _please_?” 

Gerard’s eyes were everywhere on everyone. When he finally stopped looking at everyone else’s reactions, they landed on Ryan. Even if he didn’t ride on the bus with them, at least maybe they could “talk” more in Reading.

Ryan's eyes met Gerard's for the briefest of moments before he glanced away, hoping that his cheeks weren't blushing too obviously. "Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm totally up for going back down." He was absolutely astounded when the first person to agree with him was Spencer.

"I think it's a great idea. I mean we're here until Monday anyway. We might as well enjoy ourselves while we can, right?" Spencer grinned at Ryan, just to make his point.

“Besides, everyone’s flying out of Heathrow,” Pete added. “Reading is closer than here. And I’m positive everyone wants to see these guys on stage.” He glanced at Mikey briefly before turning his attention back to everyone else.

“We can totally caravan the busses,” Frank offered. He turned in circles looking for Brian. He saw him at the edge of the stage and ran over to pull him into the group. “Brian, get with these guys’ managers and arrange it. We’re all caravanning to Reading.”

Brian raised an eyebrow at Frank, but shrugged. “Okay.” He turned and headed to find the other two managers.

Brendon threw himself at a Ryan, flinging his arms around the guitarist's neck, singing Cliff Richards’ song at the top of his voice. "We're all going on a summer holiday!" 

Laughing, Ryan ruffled Brendon's hair. "Looks like we're in. But I warn you, you guys' buses are far superior to ours so expect guests!"

"I'm riding on the Fall Out Boy bus."

Everyone turned and looked at Bob in either surprise or with a smirk. Frank nodded like that was the greatest idea. "I think I'll check out the Panic bus. I'm small and don't take up much room. Maybe Ryan should take Bob’s and my place on the MCR bus."

Gerard wanted to kiss Frankie. He was going to wait on that until he heard what the others thought of his idea. His fingers were crossed behind his back as he waited with baited breath.

Looking from Bob to Frank to Ryan and then Gerard, Brendon's brain was working overtime. On one hand, boo Ryan. How come _he_ got to ride in the MCR bus. But on the other hand, they would get Frank who by all accounts so far seems to be the most fun person there. "You play Mario Kart, Frank?" 

Ryan hadn't been convinced anyone else would agree to Frank's plan, but Spencer wasn't objecting and Brendon seemed interested. He was having great difficulty keeping his eyes away from Gerard but he was determined not to give the game away.

“Oh hell yes,” Frank said. “I am the Yoshi Master. You cannot defeat my Yosh-fu.”

Gerard couldn’t help laughing. He snorted at Frank and bent over with his laughter. “Yeah, be careful. He’s very competitive.”

"That, sir, sounds like fighting talk." Brendon wiggled his eyebrows. 

Spencer groaned, letting his head thump into Jon's shoulder. "What did we just agree to? I feel my sanity slipping away already." 

Moving over to pat Spencer's back, Ryan hooked his chin over the drummer's shoulder. "You get rid of tall, sofa hogging me, and get someone a little more compact who'll by the looks of it keep Brendon occupied and out of your hair." 

Zack walked around from the back of the stage and stood with his hands on his hips. “All right, who’s riding my bus? And the rest of you should get to your busses. As soon as we each get clear, we’re heading out.”

Everyone started splitting off in different directions. Gerard stood still and waited to see what happened. Frank came over and gave him a quick hug before running off to follow Brendon. Mikey nudged Gerard and smiled. “I’ll be in my bunk,” he said before he started strolling off towards the bus.

Ryan found himself wishing he'd had a chance to grab clean pants from the Panic bus, but going back for them now would look horrendously stupid and obvious. Instead he told Brendon he had to play nice before moving over to Gerard. "Looks like you're stuck with me." He grinned as he watched Brendon challenge Frank to a race back to the bus.

Gerard smiled back. “Doesn’t sound like a bad thing to me. Mikey said he’s going to stick to his bunk. It’s like a four hour ride or something. Do you need to get anything from your bus?” 

On second thoughts, Ryan really didn't want to be stuck in his stage clothes for four hours. "I could grab a quick change of clothes, if I have time?" He quickly added on to the end of his sentence just in case anyone overheard. "Sitting around in stage clothes for four hours does not sound comfortable at _all_!"

The corner of Gerard's mouth twitched in a half smile. “Yeah, so true. I know Brian won’t leave without us. After all, Mikey knows we’re coming.” He swept his arm out to him. “After you.”

A grateful smile flashed across Ryan's face before he turned and headed over to his band's tour bus. He invited Gerard in, bounding up the steps and hurrying along to his bunk. Ryan was thankful that he always left out clean clothes in his bunk for post-show relaxing, and by some small miracle, his satchel was exactly where he left it hanging next to the curtain. He quickly rolled up the fresh clothes and stuffed them into his bag. 

Gerard followed Ryan up the stairs of the bus and stood awkwardly at the top. Zack was grabbing a bunch of drinks and bags of chips in the tiny kitchen. He smiled at the larger man when he turned around. “Hi.”

“Gerard,” Zack said in greeting. “I’m going to kill you for leaving me with two ADHD children.”

Gerard giggled. “Sorry. I’ll take good care of Ryan, though. I promise.”

Zack raised an eyebrow at him. “Yes. You better.”

Ryan was just about to leave the bunks when he felt a hand on his arm. Turning around, he nearly ran into Spencer. "Um....just grabbing some stuff. See in you a few hours?" 

"Ry," Spencer held into the guitarist's arm to keep Ryan from running out before he could finish, "be careful over there. I don't need you going and doing something stupid, okay?" There was a hint of concern in his voice, layered under the warning.

Raising an eyebrow, Ryan shrugged off his friend's grip on his arm before pulling Spencer into a quick hug. "Seriously Spence, I love you, but you're not my mom. Can you not worry about me for a bit? I'll be _fine_. Anyway, it's not like there's going to be some crazy drug fuelled orgy. There'll only be me and Gerard and Mikey and Gerard's clean. Just try not to murder Bren, okay?" And with that, Ryan disappeared back towards the kitchen.

Gerard was so close to turning and running away until Ryan appeared from the bunks. “Okay, do you have everything?”

Zack filled his arms and headed past Ryan. “Have fun, Ry. Behave.”

"I will," Ryan said over his shoulder. Turning to Gerard, Ryan grinned. "He's a big softy really. I have clothes and am ready to go. You're sure Mikey doesn't mind me invading your bus?" Ryan was serious with his question as they headed to the door. He really didn't want to be a pain in anyone's neck, least of all the other Way brother. Ryan could have sworn he'd seen the other man looking at him earlier.

Gerard snorted. "Mikey will either be asleep or buried in his bunk listening to music. We can go in the back and watch movies or whatever." He wanted to reach out and take Ryan's hand for some reason. Unfortunately, that probably would not be a good idea. He swore he felt someone watching them. It was most likely Spencer, he guessed. He nervously ran a hand through his short blonde hair. "I hope when we get to Reading we can get some dinner. I haven't eaten much today. I think about all that's left in the refrigerator is fruit and some of Frankie's hummus." He wrinkled his nose in disgust. He wasn't a fan of hummus.

"We stopped by a truck stop or something on the way up. They had McDonald's and a coffee place. Maybe we’ll stop again." Ryan could feel the prickle on the back of his neck which meant he was being looked at in secret. "C'mon, best not make everyone late, right?" He slipped past Gerard and made his way off the bus. Part of him wanted to grab the older man and run all the way back to the other bus. The smarter part, though, figured that would be stupid and only add fuel to Spencer's fire.

Gerard followed Ryan down the steps. As they walked through the maze of busses, he began thinking that maybe this wasn’t the greatest idea he’d ever had. Ryan was obviously a lot younger than him. And it was really obvious that his band wasn’t that happy the younger man was going with him. The only one who was seemingly supporting him in this endeavor was Frank. He sighed softly and quickly caught up with the other man. 

Ryan noticed Gerard's absence by his side and turned to walk backwards as the other man reached him. "You're okay with this, right? I mean if you're not, I don't mind going back to my bus." He really wanted to hang out some more with the older man, even if it was just to chill out and watch movies. Of course he wasn't averse to this idea of more kissing either.

Gerard’s head snapped up to see Ryan directly in front of him. “Oh, um, yeah. I’m totally okay with it. I was… I was just thinking about how some others don’t seem to be okay. I’m sorry if I get you into trouble or anything. I just… I find you fascinating.” He could feel his cheeks heating up in his embarrassment.

Suddenly finding himself with an urgent need to kiss the man beside him, Ryan settled for taking Gerard's hand instead. "They're fine. Seriously, the only one who’s worried is Spencer and he worries about _everything_. I'm old enough to at least be allowed to hang out with other band members and not get myself into major trouble."

Gerard snorted and giggled, tangling his fingers with Ryan’s long, thin ones. “The most trouble you might get into on our bus might be making out with me. Or playing guitar until our fingers bleed. Or playing music until our ears bleed. Though Mikey might want to join on those last two. Maybe. Unless we’re making out while we listen to music. Then he might not.”

"Only _maybe_ making out with you? Damn, did you lead me here under false pretenses?" Ryan let a nervous giggle escape. He wasn't usually the cheeky type, but something about being around Gerard Way made his brain to mouth filter disappear. 

"No, not at all!" Gerard squeaked out. "You really want to make out with me again?"

Ryan bit his bottom lip as he looked at Gerard. "I think maybe you should let me into your bus, and you can find out." 

Gerard looked up a little shocked to realize they were already at the bus. He grinned and unlocked the bus, letting the door open before pulling Ryan up the stairs.

Without resistance, Ryan followed Gerard up the steps with a grin on his face. His stomach was doing back flips as he looked down at where his hand was still in the other man's. This was so totally happening.

Gerard smiled at Brian who was going over their schedule for the next day. “Can we stop somewhere for food on the way? There’s nothing here.”

Brian looked up between Gerard and the kid. He hadn’t seen Gerard this happy in quite a while. This kid had brought the sparkle back to the frontman’s eyes. “Yeah, sure. Go on to the back. I’ll come get you when we stop.”

Gerard smiled broadly. “Thanks.” He dragged Ryan to the back of the bus and closed the door behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the road to Reading, Ryan makes a few realizations.

As soon as Ryan heard the door click behind him, he dropped his bag. Turning on his heels, he flung his arms around Gerard's neck and crushed his lips to the other man's. Ryan had no idea what had gotten into him, being so forward. Later he'd realize that the prospect of being the singer’s momentary distraction, his temporary fascination, had been such a turn on it had over ridden his usual reserve. Right now though, all Ryan cared about was pleasing the other man.

Gerard was a little surprised, but quickly fell into it. He placed his hands on the younger man's hips and licked across his lips. Yes, this was going well.

Ryan smiled inwardly as he parted his lips under Gerard's tongue. This band member exchange was definitely the best idea anyone had ever had and he was more than willing to take as much advantage of it as possible.

Gerard slipped his tongue between Ryan’s lips and deepened the kiss. He began moving the younger man back towards the couch. When he felt the other man’s legs hit the edge of the couch, he turned them so that he could sit first and pull Ryan on top of him. Not once did he break the kiss. It was a good thing he had such great lungs.

Happy to follow Gerard's lead, Ryan found himself back in what was fast becoming his favorite place to be. He was surprised by the other man's choice, given that Ryan was definitely not the one in control, but he was plenty pleased to be wherever Gerard wanted him. Ryan moved one of his hands to run up through the back of the singer's hair as he slowly explored Gerard's mouth.

Gerard began unbuttoning Ryan’s vest and shirt, this time pushing them off him completely. Once they were out of the way, he let his fingers trail lightly down the other man’s chest before resting his hands on Ryan’s hips. He let his thumbs draw small circles over the protruding bones of the younger man’s hips. They didn’t have to rush this time.

Ryan was suddenly filled with two very different and conflicting feelings. The first was definitely a _holyfuckingshitGerardWayisundressingmeandthatissofuckinghot!_ kind of feeling. Unfortunately the second was sudden flash of self-consciousness at the fact that he was indeed now half naked. After a quick internal debate, the half of Ryan's brain that was solely concerned with sexy won out, a moan falling from his lips.

The need for oxygen finally consumed Gerard and he broke the kiss. “Wow,” he breathed with a grin. “You’re pretty fucking awesome, Ryan Ross.” He grinned up at the other man.

Ducking his head, Ryan had shrugged before he'd even realized what he'd done. He could feel the stupid pinkness rising in his cheeks and on his neck. It wasn't as if he wasn't used to receiving compliments, but those were the kind of compliments that came from crazed fans, not the gorgeousness of someone more important than him.

Gerard moved a finger under Ryan’s chin to lift his face so he could see in those beautiful eyes. “C’mon, it’s the truth. You’re widely talented. You write intense lyrics, play guitar amazingly and fucking kiss like a pro.”

Ryan wanted to argue the point, but there was something about the tone of Gerard's voice and the look in the other man's eye quashed his defiance. "Um...okay?"

“Fuck yeah,” he said with a grin. “So, how many boys _have_ you kissed? Because you totally don’t have the nose or teeth problem.” He smirked teasingly, hoping the other man knew he was only joking.

Raising an eyebrow, Ryan's lips curled into a smile. "Is there a difference between kissing boys and girls?"

Gerard snorted with laughter. “Smart ass.” He lightly tickled Ryan’s side with the tips of his fingers.

Ryan squeaked and wriggled under Gerard's touch. "Nonononooooo" 

An evil grin appeared on Gerard’s face. “Ticklish, are we? I wonder if I should explore this.”

"Please don't...." Ryan moved his hands to cover Gerard's in an attempt to still the other man's fingers.

Gerard's face softened. "Okay," he replied. He leaned in to kiss him again gently.

Ryan was momentarily taken aback by the lack of tickling. He was much more used to his band mates’ relentless pursuit of devolving him into a giggling mess of the floor. Instead he found Gerard's lips on his own and he surrendered to the sensation.

Gerard felt Ryan stiffen and then relax. Maybe he expected him to continue. Gerard wanted to make a good impression on him. He wanted Ryan to want to see him again.

Pulling a little away from Gerard, Ryan smiled. "You have to be the only person I know who's resisted the temptation to tickle me into submission." 

Gerard shrugged a little. “Well, I’d like to maybe be able to see you again sometime. You’re kinda fascinating.”

"I don't…" Ryan paused to reconsider his sentence. "I can't see why I'd be all that interesting, but I'm definitely not saying no to the idea of seeing you again." He shifted a little in Gerard's lap. "Because in case you hadn't noticed, this is the third time I've seen you today. You're kinda fascinating, too."

“Yeah, I guess so.” Gerard smiled and moved his hands to the small of Ryan’s back. He rubbed circles with his fingers on his skin. “Do you want to know why I find you so interesting?”

Ryan ran his hands over Gerard's forearms softly. Normally he would have point blank refused to consider listening to anything of the sort, but the gentle touch to his back was strangely comforting and alluring all at once, and Ryan felt like he couldn't refuse the singer anything. "Yeah, I think I do."

“Well,” Gerard began, “first your music. I mean, Pete made _sure_ I listened to it. You made quite the impression on him, and in turn, me.” He shifted a little, getting comfortable and pulling Ryan’s hips a little closer. 

“Second is your style. I know a lot of people think it’s weird, but it really reminds me of early eighties new wave. And I am a _huge_ fan of new wave.” He grinned and hooked his thumb under Ryan’s waistband. “And third is how gorgeous you are. I don’t care what you say, but you are so fucking handsome.”

Unable to not fidget under Gerard's scrutiny, Ryan started to worry his lip between his teeth. The spot where the other man's thumb rested under the top of his jeans felt like it was on fire, like an itch that needed scratching, and part of him wanted Gerard to do just that. "Are you always this complimentary to half naked men sitting in your lap?" It was the only thing that Ryan could do to distract himself from the quite frankly wonderful things the singer was saying about him.

Gerard’s eyes latched onto Ryan’s lip, yet again. It was so captivating. “I don’t normally have half naked men sitting in my lap. But I’d have to say that yes, I am complimentary to gorgeous men sitting half naked in my lap.”

"Not one for lap sitting normally? So you're a 'have them lounging over you adoringly' kind of guy?" Ryan's expression was a mix of curiosity and jest. He couldn't quite believe that Gerard didn't occasionally have half naked men on him.

“You have met Frankie, right?” He giggled and tightened his arms around the other man. “Do you normally sit half naked in men’s laps?”

Ryan chuckled. "Nope, I was making an exception with you. So Frank lies on you half naked? Lucky."

Gerard laughed. “No, he’s the kind that hangs all over me. Kinda like Brendon does to you.”

"I'm not sure he's quite like Brendon." Ryan immediately realized what he'd said, but knew that there was no way Gerard could possibly know what he meant. Just to be sure, Ryan gave into temptation and ran his hands over Gerard's shirt clad chest. "You like the hands on approach?"

Gerard shuddered at the touch of Ryan’s hands. “I like your hands,” he said softly. “They’re long and nimble.”

Ryan leant forward to whisper into Gerard's ear, because for some reason his ability to resist his urges all but disappeared when he was around the other man. "So I'm told." 

Holy _fuck_! That went straight to Gerard’s cock. He couldn’t help but rock his hips up as he moaned. “Care to show me how nimble?”

"I think I could be persuaded." Ryan was still leaning into Gerard's space, flicking his tongue out over the shell of the older man's ear. He was pretty sure he could do this, being forward; it probably just needed practice with someone unknown and this seemed like the best chance ever to do just that.

Gerard’s fingers dug into Ryan’s skin and he dragged his nails across his back. “What can I do to persuade you?” he asked breathlessly. He couldn’t believe how this man so much younger than him was turning him on so much. 

A shuddering moan fell from Ryan's lips as he felt the frontman's nails scratch across his skin. _That_ was new. He couldn't understand why that would have caused such a reaction from him, but that didn't stop him from wanting _more_. "That. Please?" Ryan was prepared to do anything Gerard wanted, but if the older man was willing to offer something in return, he was going to take it.

Gerard leaned back enough to look in Ryan's face. His tongue flicked out to lick his lips. After a moment he leaned in to whisper, "We will go as far as you want. I'll stop whenever you ask. Okay?" He paused and waited for the other man's response.

Ryan's usual penchant for words was suddenly lost as he went to answer. A nod of his head the only response he could manage. 

Good. Now that they had an understanding, Gerard kissed lightly behind Ryan’s ear. He moved his hands back to the middle of Ryan’s back and proceeded to scratch across his skin again. He wondered what kind of response he would get this time.

The dull sting that Gerard's fingers created made Ryan's back arch as another soft moan left his throat. Having never been on the receiving side of this kind of attention, he was momentarily taken aback by his own reaction, but the older man's confidence made Ryan realize that perhaps his current feelings weren’t so unusual. 

Gerard could feel the vibrations from Ryan’s moan as he continued to kiss the other man’s neck. He flattened his hands to rub lightly over where he’d scratched him then moved up to his shoulder blades. Moving his mouth down to the juncture of the younger man’s neck and shoulder, he nipped and sucked the skin as he dragged his nails down Ryan’s back. 

Ryan had no idea what to do. The thought of the red lines Gerard was clearly leaving on his back made his gut constrict in an altogether not unpleasant manner. The feeling of the other man's warm mouth interspersed with each pinch of Gerard's teeth made Ryan want to moan again, but instead he bit back the sound threatening to escape from him. He ground down into Gerard's lap just to relieve a little of the pressure already starting to build within him.

"Eager little minx, aren't you?" Gerard murmured against Ryan's neck. He pulled his hands back up the young man's back, leaving more scratches along his skin. "I can help with that, though it would cut your scratches in half."

"I'm good." The words came tumbling out of Ryan’s mouth before he could stop them. He flushed pink, hoping that Gerard wouldn't notice his sudden embarrassment. 

Gerard giggled and moved his hands over Ryan's shoulders. He dragged them down his chest leaving angry red marks in their wake. They wouldn't stay for too long, just enough for Ryan to enjoy the sting for a bit. Gerard had a little bit of experience and knew how hard to press to make it stay for a short time.

Ryan gasped as he watched Gerard mark him. " _Fuck_." He shivered at the sensation of the bite the red lines caused to his nerves. "Do you always seduce with scratches?"

"No," he replied. "It's not everyone's cup of tea. You, however, seem to really enjoy it." He pulled his hands over the other man's stomach and around to his back.

Swallowing hard as he saw the newest welts appear on his skin, Ryan replied. "I didn't know it _was_ my cup of tea." He was beginning to fidget again under Gerard's gaze, so Ryan occupied his hands by running his fingers over the waistband of the other man's jeans. 

Gerard sat back a little and gently took Ryan's hands in his. He had the other man take the hem of his shirt and encouraged him to pull it off him.

Ryan chewed on his bottom lip as he slowly lifted Gerard's shirt up, his eyes never leaving the other man's pale skin as it became exposed. "Can I?" He could feel the slight anticipatory waver in his own voice as he discarded the singer's top and moved his fingers towards Gerard's chest. 

Gerard smiled softly. "Yeah. That's kinda the point." He giggled and grabbed Ryan's wrists, making him touch his chest.

A nervous laugh escaped Ryan's throat as he pressed his palms against Gerard's skin. The other man’s skin was cooler than he'd expected, but then given how hot and bothered Ryan was already feeling, the temperature wasn't much of a surprise. He tentatively brushed his thumbs across Gerard's chest.

Gerard tried to keep his breathing even and steady, but it hitched a little when Ryan ran his thumbs over his skin. He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth as he watched those long fingers do what they wanted to him. The other man's hands were warm and strong. His mind wandered and imagined the long digits wrapping around his cock. A moan slipped from his throat and his hips rocked up.

"Now who's eager?" Ryan smirked as he started to trace patterns across the other man's chest with his fingertips. 

"My brain, totally." Gerard grinned at him. He sucked in a sharp breath as the younger man's fingers danced over his skin.

Humming softly, Ryan continued to move his fingers over Gerard, letting a calloused pad run over one of the older man's nipples. He wanted to touch more; he wanted to have time to find out exactly what made the other man tick. 

Gerard gasped. "Yes. Your fingers are very nimble. Wow." He was really surprised at how much he was being turned on by the younger man's hands. Yeah, he had a little bit of a hand fetish. He loved watching Ray play and looking at Frankie's tattoos, but this was different. _Way_ different.

"I did tell you...." Ryan leant forward and pressed his lips to Gerard's as he experimentally pressed a nail into the older man's skin, just below the collarbone. 

Gerard was about to reply but felt soft lips upon his. Instead he made an agreeable noise and returned the kiss. The nail against his skin made him whimper a little. He wasn't sure if he could handle someone else doing it to him. After all he usually did it to himself and only on his arms. He decided to distract himself by putting his hands on the back of the other man's shoulders and pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

Ryan was genuinely surprised by the sound the pressure of his nail drew from Gerard. He'd kind of figured that since he had started to like giving out that kind of attention and now discovered he likes receiving it, that Gerard must be the same. Ryan immediately stopped what he was doing, sighing happily into the other man's mouth as he was pulled closer. He continued to let his hands wander over Gerard's skin, moving over the older man's side and back.

Gerard sighed contentedly. He continued to scratch over Ryan's back as they kissed. He had his answer if he could allow anyone else scratch him. At least not yet.

Kissing Gerard was fast becoming Ryan's favorite past time. His fingers danced up and down the older man's spine as he ran his tongue over Gerard's. 

Gerard arched into Ryan's touch. He really liked how the other man's fingers felt against his skin. He wrapped his tongue around the younger man's and pulled it deeply into his mouth. There was a little change in the bus and Gerard realized they were finally getting on the road.

Ryan moaned into Gerard's mouth as he rolled his hips against the other man. Each scratch to his back pooled a little more blood to his dick and Ryan _wanted_.

They hit a bump and Gerard lost his balance. He fell over on the couch, pulling Ryan with him. "Whoops. That was... fortunate?" He rocked his hips up against the other man's.

Bracing himself with his hands either side of Gerard's head, Ryan grinned at the man beneath him. "Definitely fortunate." He pushed his hips down to meet the singer's, leaning down to press a kiss to Gerard's neck. 

Gerard grinned and spread his legs for Ryan to fit more comfortably against him. He grabbed the other man's ass and pushed him down. "Yes, this is much better."

Surprised by how well they fit together, a wonton moan fell from Ryan's lips as he felt himself being pulled down against Gerard. He rolled his hips again as he kissed along the other man's jaw.

Gerard moaned and tilted his head back. "Yeah, this is really nice."

Ryan felt a flutter of nerves when he heard Gerard's moan. It wasn't like he'd never done this kind of thing before, but he hadn't expected Gerard to give him control. When he thought about what he _had_ expected, it took Ryan a while to define it. He'd expected Gerard to want to use him, do what he wanted, and not give him the choice. After all, wasn't that how celebrity pick-ups worked? 

Realizing he'd stopped concentrating on the older man, Ryan turned his attention back to kissing his way down and across Gerard's neck. If there was one thing he was determined to do, it was please the man beneath him.

Gerard noticed Ryan pause. He wondered what was going through the other man's head. Was he having second thoughts? Had Gerard done something wrong? Did he need to take over? He was letting the younger man control things so if it went too far, he could stop easier. Gerard wasn't a total dominating person, he could let others take control, too

Oh, there he was. And he was kissing Gerard's neck. And it felt wonderful. He moaned again and pushed Ryan's hips down against him.

Ryan took Gerard's encouragement as a positive sign, rolling his hips hard against the other man. He decided to try something different this time, scattering tiny flicks of his tongue across Gerard's throat.

Gerard felt their hard cocks press together and groaned. Add in the tongue on his neck and he was rocking his hips up excitedly. He decided Ryan deserved a reward. Sliding his hands up the younger man's back, he dragged his nails back down, digging a little deeper than before.

A low moan rose in Ryan's throat as he felt the sting of Gerard's nails. He couldn't resist picking up the pace of his hips, pressing down hard against the other man as he started to suck at Gerard's Adam's apple.

"Like that, do ya?" Gerard questioned. He dragged his nails along Ryan's side this time. "How about that?"

Ryan whimpered as he felt Gerard's fingers run over every one of his ribs. " _Yes_." His reply was breathless as he returned to licking over the other man's throat.

Gerard continued with his fingers over every inch of Ryan's back and sides. He was pretty sure the younger man's skin was almost entirely red. He ran his forefingers along the edge of his waistband. A sudden desire to rid the other man of his pants overwhelmed him. He shook off the feeling, not wanting to be forward or scar Ryan forever.

The soft caress of Gerard's fingers brought a sigh to Ryan's lips, his hips raising up to chase the sensation. Part of him wanted more, wanted to feel more skin on skin, feel Gerard's cock pressed against his own. But then Ryan remembered that this was the first time the two of them had been together and might be the last. They had four hours and Ryan wanted to make the most of it.

That sigh! Gerard wanted to hear more of that. He moved one hand between them to palm Ryan's cock through his jeans. Feeling the outline he could tell it was long and thin. That didn't make it any less sexy. It only made Gerard want to feel it inside him. He had a feeling Ryan would be a really good lay.

Ryan moaned against Gerard's neck. _Holy shit_! He couldn't stop himself from rubbing against the other man's hand as he returned to kissing and sucking at Gerard's shoulder.

Undoing the button of Ryan's pants, Gerard dragged a nail over the newly exposed skin. He took the zipper pull between his fingers but didn't move. He needed confirmation this was okay first.

Leading with a trail of kisses, Ryan whispered breathlessly into Gerard's ear. "Yes." 

A shudder went through Gerard's body. He carefully pulled the zipper down to free Ryan's cock. It felt warm against his hand as he wrapped his fingers around it. It was perfect, just like the young man on top of him. It curved up slightly and was already leaking. He moved his palm over the head to gather the pre-cum then pulled his hand down over him.

" _Fuck_ " was the only word Ryan managed to utter as he felt the pressure on the head of his cock. There was no way he could help himself as he pushed up into the older man's hand. Ryan was almost certain he wouldn't last long with Gerard on him like this, but given what had already happened today, he really didn't care.

"If you want to," Gerard replied followed by a little giggle. He felt like he was high. The endorphins flowing through his body made him feel so good. It was a much better high than being on drugs and alcohol. He moaned and began moving his hand slowly over Ryan's cock.

Ryan's brain screeched to a halt. Gerard couldn't be serious, could he? Gerard Way wanted to fuck him...or _be_ fucked by him?! "Um...jeeze.... _fuck_." He seriously couldn't believe what he just heard. 

That made Gerard giggle again. He squeezed the base of Ryan’s cock tight then looked up into his eyes. “Was that a yes or a no?”

Swallowing hard, Ryan managed to stammer out an answer. "Yes...I think." 

Gerard chewed on his lips for a moment. “You should be positive. Okay?” He didn’t want to take advantage of the younger man. He was hoping to see him again.

"Yes," Ryan managed to squeak out. "I want you. I want…" His words dropped off as he paused to think. "I want you to fuck me." Ryan ducked his head to hide the redness flushing in his cheeks.

Gerard inhaled sharply. “Okay,” he said quietly. “Um…” He reached under the cushions, looking for a tube of lube. He was pretty sure there was some somewhere. Where was it! He was twisting around, trying to search when there was a knock on the door. He was startled and flailed, falling off the couch with Ryan.

“Hey, Gee,” came Brian’s voice. “We’re about to stop to get something to eat. I thought I should let you know.”

“Thanks, Bri,” Gerard replied with a squeak. He was tangled with Ryan and it was pretty sexy and a little embarrassing. “Are you okay?” he asked the younger man.

Ryan really had no idea what had just happened, but he suddenly found himself on the floor entangled with Gerard. His brain took a second to catch up while the other man spoke to the man Ryan guessed was MCR's manager. "I'm okay. Are you?" He pressed a lingering kiss to Gerard's lips.

“Well, embarrassed and hard as fuck, but also hungry,” Gerard replied with a giggle. “Maybe this was a good thing. It’d be better if we were a little more prepared anyway.”

Laughing, Ryan managed to wriggle a hand in between Gerard and himself to cup the other man's hard on through his jeans. "If you think we have time, maybe I could help with that?"

Gerard groaned and couldn't stop his hips from pushing up into Ryan's hand. "I... Yes, _please_ ," he begged and grabbed the other man's shoulders, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

Ryan moaned softly into Gerard's mouth, his hand starting to work open the older man's jeans. Gerard was right, it would be better to be more prepared, and at least if one of them wasn't strung up, then going for food would give them breathing space. After all, Ryan didn't want to push too fast because he so wanted this to happen again. And again. And again. 

Ending the kiss, but only because they were in a hurry, Ryan shuffled a little so he was straddling Gerard's thighs. "So I was thinking blow job, but I kinda want to get off too, and since we're in a hurry..." He leant forward and tucked his fingers under the other man's waistband, gingerly edging both Gerard's pants and underwear down. A breathless " _wow_ " left Ryan as he stared at the frontman's exposed cock. 

All Ryan could suddenly think of is what Gerard's dick would taste like and how it would feel filling him. Unable to resist, he leant forward, sucking the head of the older man's cock into his mouth.

Gerard gasped momentarily then chuckled deeply. “I thought you wanted to get off, too?” he questioned. He wasn’t about to stop Ryan from sucking his dick. He loved a good blow job. At least now he knew if he wanted to distract the younger man, all he’d have to do was pull his dick out.

Ryan let Gerard's cock fall from his mouth, looking at the other man with dark eyes. "Yeah, but if you just scooch back onto the couch, I'm pretty sure I can get off with your cock in my mouth." He wrapped his hand around his own dick and stroked himself slowly as he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth.

Goddamn! Okay, that might have been the sexiest thing Gerard had ever heard or seen. Ryan looked damn hot stroking his own cock. Scrambling towards the couch, Gerard pushed his jeans and boxers down before sitting. “Okay, show me what you’ve got.”

Nestling himself between Gerard's legs, Ryan ran a hand up the inside of the other man's thigh. Resting his arm atop the singer's leg for support, Ryan wrapped his long digits around the base of Gerard's cock. "For the record, you taste pretty damn good." Ryan dropped his head and swirled his tongue over the tip of the other man's dick before pulling it into his mouth with a groan.

Gerard grinned then moaned as Ryan took him in. Whoa. He was good at this. For a fleeting moment he wondered how many of his band mates he’d done this on. And what about Pete? Oh, probably Pete, because he’s Pete. He reached out to entangle a hand in the younger man’s hair. “You’re so beautiful like this,” he said softly.

Ryan could feel himself blushing as he started to suck on Gerard's cock, setting a fairly slow pace to begin with just so he could get used to the feel of the other man in his mouth. His free hand continued to stroke his own cock, matching the rhythm he'd set. He hadn't been lying before. Ryan really did like the taste of Gerard on his tongue. 

“Fuck, that blush makes you even more gorgeous,” Gerard said as he brushed his hand gently through Ryan’s hair. “I wish we had more time. Time for you to really show me your talents and for me to reciprocate.” 

Hearing even something as non-descriptive as Gerard's current wants brought a moan to Ryan's throat. He started to move his head a little more quickly, his tongue flattening against the older man's cock with each pull up.

Gerard’s head fell back against the cushions. “Yeah… like that. So good.” He rocked his hips a little, fucking Ryan’s mouth. He could feel the heat building quickly. He was already somewhat on edge just from their make out session. This was starting to pull him over, and that was exactly what he wanted.

The press of Gerard's cock sliding further into his mouth sent a shudder through Ryan's body. _Fuck_ that was sexy. Sure, it wasn’t like he hadn't had someone lose control towards the end of a blow job (who hasn't?) and Brendon always seemed to enjoy having his mouth fucked, but Ryan had never really considered how it would feel to be on the receiving end before. He sucked a little harder on his next slide up Gerard's cock, his hands giving both of their cocks a squeeze before moving again.

Gerard whined loudly, his free hand grasping the cushion beside him tightly. “ _More_ ,” he moaned breathlessly.

Ryan groaned in response to Gerard's request, relaxing his throat so he could take the other man deeper. He could already feel the first coils of heat in his stomach as he twisted his wrist on the next pull up on his own cock.

Gerard felt the back of Ryan’s throat close around him. He couldn’t stop his hips from thrusting up, pushing his cock deeper in the young man’s throat. Fuck, he was getting so close. He was trying so hard to restrain from trying to fuck Ryan’s mouth, but it just wasn’t working. “Getting close,” he called out as his hand tightened in the other man’s hair.

Ryan's moan was twofold, both for the idea of Gerard coming and the pull on his hair. He'd always known he had a bit of a thing for having his hair pulled, but this felt even better than usual. On his next pull up, Ryan flicked is tongue across Gerard's slit, another moan leaving him as he tasted the other man.

“Shit!” Gerard’s orgasm surprised him. It was just that tongue and that moan from Ryan. He was close, he’d known that, but he thought he had a couple of more strokes in him. Obviously not, though. He tugged on the other man’s hair in warning at the same time he began spurting long, hot, sticky strands out of his dick.

Like Ryan was going to waste this particular opportunity. He kept working over Gerard's cock, swallowing eagerly. Ryan was so preoccupied with finishing off the other man he completely neglected his own dick.

Gerard’s eyes widened. Okay, so Ryan was a complete and total cocksucking genius. He moaned as he watched and felt the other man take everything he gave, sucking him through his entire orgasm. Once he finished, he grabbed Ryan by his shoulders and pulled him up into a kiss, shoving his tongue into the other man’s mouth to taste the combination of his cum and Ryan’s mouth.

Ryan climbed into Gerard's lap as he kissed the other man. This was definitely, officially the best day ever as far as he was concerned, especially given that Gerard was obviously happy with what he'd just done.

The bus came to a stop and Gerard cursed into Ryan’s mouth. He broke the kiss and looked at him. “We need to dress quick.” He glanced down to see that Ryan hadn’t come yet. “And I swear I’ll fucking take care of that the moment we get back in here. I’m sure your cum will taste a lot better than anything we find wherever we are.” He grinned broadly at his idea.

Blinking with wide eyes, it took Ryan a couple of seconds to fully digest what Gerard had just said. When he did, he scrambled out of the other man's lap and started pulling on his clothes. "Clothes, food, fucking. Got it."

Gerard pulled up his pants and grabbed his shirt. He was pulling it on when he heard a loud knock on the door. “We’re here” came Mikey’s voice through the thin wall. “I’m ordering if you’re there or not.” 

Gerard rolled his eyes as he heard the footsteps walking away. “He’d order regardless.” He looked over at Ryan, smiling at his tousled hair. “Are you ready?”

"Yep." Ryan fidgeted with his hair to straighten it out a bit before heading to the door. A quick glance in one of the windows confirmed that he'd managed to get himself looking reasonably untousled so he disembarked the bus and waited for Gerard to join him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee, paninis and P.Y.T.s make Gerard a happy boy.

The first thing Gerard noticed when he stepped off the bus was Ryan waiting on him. The next thing that almost immediately happened was he inhaled the scent of coffee. He leaned against the younger man beside him, eyes glazing over. “Oh God, coffee. I _need_ that coffee. It smells _soooooo_ good.”

Ryan grinned. “It does smell pretty damn drink worthy. Shall we?" Ryan gestured towards the entrance with a flourish.

Gerard grabbed Ryan’s arm and pulled him along through the doorway into the Costa Coffee. Once inside, his senses were assaulted again. The different flavors of roasted coffee surrounded him. “I’m in heaven,” he said. “I’m never leaving.”

"Really? Huh. And here's me thinking you were the kind of guy who would keep his promises." Ryan waggled his eyebrows as he perused the menu. Given the temperature, the iced frappe sounded perfect. He also noticed a Panini in the cold cabinet that his stomach really liked the sound of.

“Get whatever you want, Ryan,” Brian said from beside them. “We’re paying. Gerard, you are not staying. Do you seriously want to disappoint all those kids in Reading?”

Gerard pouted. “No. But I want a lot of coffee.”

“Then get a really big one.” Brian sighed and went over to where Mikey was already ordering.

“I want coffee.” Gerard glanced over Ryan’s shoulder at the food then saw the other man’s reflection in the glass. “And your dick,” he whispered in his ear.

Ryan felt a shiver run the length of his spine when he felt Gerard's breath against his skin and the words filtered through his brain. "Umm....wow, yeah...we should get coffee then." Damn, how did Gerard reduce him to this unintelligible mess?

Gerard pulled Ryan over behind Mikey and ordered the largest coffee they had and one of those cute little toasted sandwiches. He stepped aside so Ryan could order.

Having realized just how hungry he was, Ryan ordered the mozzarella and sun dried tomato Panini, a large frappe and a freshly baked blueberry muffin. He noticed he'd ordered more than anyone else and shot Gerard a look that he hoped asked if his order was okay.

Gerard knew that look. "Dude, you performed today. Get however much you want. At least we don't have to worry about there being anything vegan for Frankie." He moved over to a table to sit down and wait for their food. 

Mikey glanced up from the book he was reading to look at them. "Gee, can you keep the loud moans and screams down a bit after we get back on the bus?"

Gerard looked sheepishly at his brother. "Sorry, Mikes. We'll keep it down."

Ryan could feel himself turning red as he sipped on his iced coffee. He did however mange to lift his head enough to make a zipper motion across his mouth in Mikey's direction. 

The corner of Mikey’s mouth quirked upward. Maybe this kid wasn’t so bad. He hadn’t seen Gerard this excited about anyone in a very long time. He looked over as Brian brought over all their food. “You are awesome, Schecter.”

“Yeah, he is,” Gerard added. He made grabby hands at Brian for his coffee. He took it with both hands and sipped it happily.

Brian set Ryan’s sandwich and muffin in front of him. “Here ya go, kid.”

"Oh my god, _thank you_." Ryan smiled widely at Brian. "I didn't realize how hungry I was." He picked up his sandwich and bit into it enthusiastically. 

“See, I told you,” Gerard said triumphantly. “And Brian is totally magic, like coffee.” He picked up his sandwich and bit into it without putting down his coffee. Gerard _loved_ coffee.

Ryan was perfectly content to sit, eat and drink coffee, with a little conversation between bites of course. "It does seem to have miraculous restorative properties, so yeah, I guess it is." 

“But it’s addictive,” Mikey added as he sipped his coffee.

“Deliciously addictive,” Gerard said as he sipped his coffee again.

“Much better than your previous addictions,” Brian mused.

Gerard just nodded in agreement and ate more of his sandwich.

Listening as he ate his food, Ryan chipped in to redirect the subject, slightly uncomfortable with such a personal topic of conversation. "I think magic would be addictive. I mean think about it. All that power and the ability to potentially change anything. I don't think that would be something easy to stop doing." 

Gerard looked at Ryan like _he_ was magic. “Oh my God, you have to join our D &D game. You want to talk about magic? You can play a mage and _use_ magic!”

"I would, but I've never actually played before." Ryan slurped loudly on his frappe. 

Gerard gasped and looked at Mikey. “We need to teach him, Mikey.”

“We don’t have time tonight, Gee,” his brother replied. “Besides, weren’t you two going to be doing something else when we get back on the bus?”

Gerard’s attention was brought back to Ryan. “Oh yeah, right. Maybe some other time.”

There was something decidedly awkward about the discussion of your sex life with the other person's brother. Or at least that's what Ryan thought, anyway. "Um, yeah. Maybe next time? Because it would be kinda cool to give it a go."

“Yeah, totally,” Gerard said. He took the last bite of his sandwich and stood up. “Okay, I’m done. Everyone ready to go back to the bus? I am. Totally ready.”

Ryan sucked the last of his frappe up through his straw and grabbed his muffin, a smile on his face from Gerard's enthusiasm. "I'm good!"

Mikey leaned over to whisper in Brian’s ear. Brian groaned and waved at Gerard. “You two go on ahead. Mikey and I are going to enjoy our coffee a little more.”

“Okay!” Gerard said and grabbed Ryan’s arm, pulling him out of the shop. He dragged him to the bus, unlocked the door and headed up the stairs. On the way to the back, he stopped at his bunk for supplies: lube, condom, a change of clothes. Once they got into the back room, he locked the door and dumped his clothes on the floor. 

When Ryan found himself back on the bus, he was almost short of breath from the rush of getting back on board. He was in the middle of wondering if Gerard always went this hyperactive after his coffee when he realized that he was now in the back room, door locked and a muffin in his hand. Ryan placed the baked treat down onto a shelf and turned to face the other man with a somewhat nervous smile. Just the sight of Gerard reminded him of the earlier promise and the distinct visible outline of his erection through his pants. "Yeah, so um..." He ran a hand through his hair as he felt his stomach start to develop butterflies.

Gerard had turned towards Ryan and was about to take him by his waist when he saw the uncertainty in his expression. He pulled his hands back and clapped then behind his back. "Oh. You've had time to realize... I mean, you aren't ready for this, are you?" He tried hard to keep any disappointment out of his voice. Yeah, he had been looking forward to getting naked with Ryan, but if the other man wasn’t ready, he could wait. He forced all thoughts of sex to the back of his head and tossed the lube and condoms into his pile of clothes. He didn't want Ryan to feel uncomfortable at all so he reached over with his foot to move his shirt on top of the supplies. "I'll go get some of my sketchbooks since you seemed interested." He reached to unlock the door.

Ryan's hand was covering Gerard's before the other man had time to turn the lock. "It's not that," he paused to try and put what he was thinking into words. "It's just kinda weird going from 'ooh food’ to 'let's have sex now' in the space of like 30 seconds. I _want_ so badly right now in case you hadn't noticed." Ryan guided Gerard's hand to cover his crotch, hoping to prove his point. "I just need to, um, warm up to it. So yeah, starting with making out would be better." Convinced that his attempt at explaining had just come across as lame, Ryan shuffled his foot on the floor as he waited for a reaction. 

Fuck. He’d gone too fast. He’d been over aggressive and scared Ryan. That was _not_ what he’d wanted to do. “I’m sorry,” he replied, trying _not_ to close his hand over the other man’s cock that was obviously straining at the cotton confinement. “I’m just… I-I didn’t mean to… I’m just… I’m just excited because…” He snapped his mouth closed. Ryan didn’t want to hear this. He didn’t need to know that Gerard was a desperate old man who hadn’t done anything with someone new is such a long time. He moved his hand from the younger man’s crotch and took one of Ryan’s hands, leading him over to the couch to sit beside him. “We honestly don’t have to do anything you don’t want. I mean that.” He turned to look Ryan in the eyes seriously.

Ryan desperately wanted to know what Gerard had been about to say before he stopped himself. He had been going to ask when they sat down, but the change in subject put an end to his curiosity. That and it was obvious whatever was about to be said had been something the other man wanted to avoid talking about. 

Smiling softly, Ryan squeezed Gerard's hand. "In case you hadn't realized, I'm capable of leaving the room if I want to. I _don't_. You're impossibly talented _and_ gorgeous and for some unknown yet amazing reason you want to fuck me. Like that would ever be a bad thing. I just really want to make the most of it. Plus you did kinda promise." Ryan grinned as he glanced down into his lap.

“I know,” Gerard replied. “I do know that, and yeah, I did, but I just want you to understand that I don’t want to pressure you into anything. And to let you know, who wouldn’t want to fuck you? You’re beautiful and quite talented yourself. And you’re actually interested in me, I think. I mean, I know _I’m_ interested in you.”

"You are?" Ryan managed to squeak out, his hand covering his mouth in embarrassment.

“Well, yeah.” Gerard reached up to pull the other man’s hand away from his mouth. “Please don’t do that. I like hearing what you have to say and I’ve kinda gotten addicted to looking at your mouth.” He grinned broadly, white teeth shining in the dim light.

Ryan's hand fell away from his mouth at Gerard's request, a shy smile forming in his lips. "Only looking?"

“Oh, there’s that little minx.” Gerard leaned in and pressed his lips softly against Ryan’s.

Moving his hand to rest against the back of Gerard's neck, Ryan smiled against the other man's lips. This was definitely better.

Gerard turned more towards Ryan and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer. He flicked his tongue out over the other man’s lips. He could taste the remnants of his Panini and his iced coffee. It was an extremely pleasant taste and Gerard wanted more.

A tiny sigh escaped Ryan as his lips parted, running his tongue along Gerard's lips as he moved to straddle the older man. This was exactly what he'd meant about enjoying themselves. They had enough time to work up to something more, although Ryan knew he was unlikely to show any restraint. 

Gerard shifted again to lean against the back of the couch. He held Ryan’s hips gently in his hands as they kissed. He parted his lips to allow the younger man access. 

Ryan licked his way into Gerard's mouth, eager to taste more. His grip on the other man's neck tightened a little as he explored the singer's mouth.

Moaning into Ryan’s mouth, Gerard slid his hands under the other man’s shirt. He dragged his nails over his skin, marking him more.

A visible shiver ran up Ryan's spine at the sensation Gerard had just caused. He nipped at the other man's lip before sliding his tongue along the singer's.

Gerard felt the shudder from Ryan and knew he was onto something. He tangled his tongue with the younger man’s and pulled his nails up his back again.

Ryan moaned into Gerard's mouth, his back arching into the other man's nails. He had no idea why what Gerard was doing to him was affecting him so profoundly, but all he could think about was how to get _more_. Shifting slightly in the older man's lap, Ryan felt his cock straining against the fabric of his pants and he couldn't help rolling his hips to feel it again. 

Gerard moved one hand around between them and tentatively pressed it against Ryan's cock. He waited for the other man's response before going any further.

The frontman's soft touch to his dick brought Ryan's hips forward, pushing into Gerard's hand. He'd recognized the signs of the other man's uncertainty, and Ryan wanted to do everything possible to encourage him into realizing that this was everything he wanted.

Gerard felt the pressure increase against his hand. He cupped his fingers around the outline of the other man’s cock and squeezed. Breaking off the kiss he looked into Ryan's eyes. "Can I?" he asked and cut his eyes down to where his hand was.

Ryan's gaze followed Gerard's for a moment before he rested his forehead against the other man's. "You may." 

Gerard gently nudged Ryan to stand and got his pants open. He gently maneuvered them over the other man's cock and to the floor. "Gorgeous," he murmured before sliding to the floor. He moved Ryan back to sit down on the couch.

When Gerard began working his pants over his hips, Ryan couldn't take his eyes from the older man. It wasn't until he found himself sitting back down with Gerard on his knees before him that Ryan's brain realized exactly what was happening. A small gasp accompanied the realization, his tongue darting out over his own lips as he let his eyes roam over the singer.

Gerard looked up when he heard Ryan's gasp. He smiled and leaned forward to run his tongue over the head of the other man's cock. "Mmm, you taste so good."

"Mmhmm..." Ryan practically whimpered out his response, his brain momentarily shutting down as he both saw and felt Gerard's tongue on him. A tiny part of Ryan wanted to pinch himself to make sure this was real, but he managed to resist the temptation, his hands gripping into the sofa cushions instead. 

“Wait a second,” Gerard said as he scrambled back over to the pile of clothes and grabbed the lube and condoms, bringing them back to drop at Ryan’s feet. He squeezed a little of the lube in his hand then repositioned himself back between the younger man’s legs. “Hi. I’m going to show you how it’s really done, ‘kay?”

Leaning back in, he wrapped his fingers slowly around Ryan’s cock. He licked his lips and lowered his mouth over him. He rolled his tongue over him and moaned. The other man really did taste _very_ good.

Ryan could only nod in response to Gerard as he watched the other man take hold of his cock. The coolness of the lube made him shiver, a motion that was soon replaced with a moan as the warmth of Gerard's mouth surrounded him. Ryan found his legs spreading a little wider as he felt the singer's tongue do something sinful, another moan leaving his throat unbidden.

Gerard took his free hand and ran his nails lightly over Ryan's thigh. He began a slow pace over his cock, hollowing his cheeks as he swallowed him down. On the upstroke, he swirled his tongue over the head. He really hoped the other man was enjoying himself.

Even though it was only a soft touch of nails against skin, Ryan groaned as he watched Gerard's fingers on his leg. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the other man's face and the way his cock disappeared between those amazing lips. He let out a wanton moan as he felt Gerard's tongue roll over his slit. "Fuck yes."

Obviously Ryan liked it. Gerard continued what he was doing and dug his fingers a little harder into his leg. He wanted to give the other man everything, even though if there was a next time it wouldn’t be as good and he might be disappointed. He had to do it, though. This was the way to pull him in so that at least there might be _one_ “next time.” 

Ryan had to bite back his next moan, worried that it might be heard by the other occupants of the bus. He could feel the small quiver in his muscles that always signified that his orgasm was building. Ryan wanted to reach out and touch Gerard, part of him wanted to fuck the other man's mouth, but most of him wanted to wait and see what happened. Hopefully there'd be a next time when he could be a little more pushy.

Gerard increased his pace, taking Ryan’s cock in down to his hand. He sucked harder and grazed his teeth over the other man’s skin. He moved his mouth and hand in tandem. Between his legs, his own cock was starting to show interest in what was going on, quickly hardening and causing problems for Gerard.

 _JesusfuckingChristwhatwasthat?!_ Ryan couldn't help it, he really couldn't. The sensation of whatever Gerard had just done caught him completely by surprise and all Ryan managed as a warning was a half strangled word. "Gera..."

Gerard could actually tell what was going to happen right about the time it did happen. He opened his throat (downing a lot of alcohol did do one good thing for him) and swallowed everything Ryan gave him. Moving his hand away from the other man’s cock, he took him fully in his mouth as he sucked him through his orgasm. He dug his fingers in Ryan’s thighs as he moaned. This was so perfect, just like the young man whose cock he was sucking.

Ryan was absolutely mortified. He couldn't believe he'd made such an idiot of himself, coming so soon without warning. Way to go, making yourself look like a complete virgin! There was no possible way Gerard would want to fuck him now, let alone there be a next time. It was then that Ryan realized that instead of finding his cock being rejected, he found it completely surrounded by the velvet soft warmth of the other man's mouth.

"God, _Gerard_." Ryan moaned the older man's name as he felt every drop of his orgasm being drained from him, the sharp bite of Gerard's nails only increasing the rush coursing through him. 

Finally Gerard pulled his mouth off of Ryan and looked up at him. “So, did you like that?”

It felt like an enormous effort for Ryan to lift his head from the back of the couch to look down at Gerard. "Possibly the best blow job I've ever had, which means yes." He felt completely boneless after his orgasm, practically sinking into the sofa cushions. 

Gerard giggled and laid his head on Ryan’s leg, tracing patterns with his nail on his other leg. “Good,” he said. “It would have been pretty bad if you hadn’t liked that. I may’ve had to dump you off the bus.” He looked up and smirked to let him know he was teasing.

"I'd have liked to see you try. We haven't finished yet." Ryan's smirk matched Gerard's. He moved his hand to stroke over the other man's hair gently. Ryan had to admit that Gerard looked good like this, lips swollen and his head on Ryan's lap.

Gerard laughed as he thought about trying to push Ryan off the bus. “Yeah, you’ve got those motherfucking spindly arms and legs like Mikey. Like a fucking spider monkey.” He leaned into Ryan’s touch. It felt soothing and comforting. He liked this. He liked this _a lot_.

Having noticed Gerard's behavior, Ryan continued to run his fingers through the older man's hair. "It's all about leverage. Also long arms and legs come in handy for all sort of things. I can totally live with being a spider monkey." Grinning, Ryan thought about how nice this was, being able to fall into conversation so easily, even after what they'd just been up to.

The older man groaned. “Mikey uses the leverage excuse all the damn time.” He was quiet for a little bit, enjoying the hand in his hair. It was starting to lull him to sleep, though. He sighed and tilted his head to look up at Ryan again. “I may take a nap right here if you don’t stop. While I wouldn’t mind it, I think you have something else in mind, and I’m totally up for it quite literally.”

"Has anyone told you that you're all kinds of cute when you're relaxed?" Ryan grinned down at Gerard. "But you're probably right. And if you're _up_ for it, then I'm more than open to going a little further."

Gerard raised his head and his eyebrow rose to the top of his forehead. “Just a little?” He wanted to make sure what Ryan’s definition of ‘a little’ was in this case.

Ryan's hand moved to cup Gerard's chin, his thumb stroking the other man's cheek. "I meant the next step. As in sex, you know?" He hadn't meant a little like that, he'd just meant that sex would be good. The regular kind, after all, Gerard didn't seem to the type to want what Ryan usually gave.

“Oh!” Gerard exclaimed. He grabbed the bottle of lube again and tugged on Ryan’s legs so he brought his ass closer to the edge of the couch. He poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers then came up on his knees so he could see the other man’s face. Sliding his hand between Ryan’s legs, he ran his middle finger over his opening gently before crooking his finger so it would go past the tight band of muscle to the first knuckle.

Moving down the couch, Ryan looked at Gerard quizzically. At least he did until he felt the delicious pressure against his ass. At that point, he slid a little further towards the other man, a silent moan on his lips.

The corner of Gerard’s mouth quirked up in a smirk. It was obvious he liked this. He pulled his finger out and smiled. “You want more?” he asked seductively.

Ryan shivered when Gerard spoke. That _voice_! How could he possibly resist any question asked with that beautiful sound? " _Yes_."

The moment Ryan began to speak, Gerard pushed his entire finger into him sharply. He worked it in and out slowly. Crooking his finger, he attempted to find Ryan’s prostate just to see what kind of reaction he would get.

Biting his bottom lip, Ryan tried to hold in a whimper at the sudden intrusion. His hips started to rock in rhythm with each of Gerard's movements, a muffled moan sounding when Ryan felt a spark as the other man brushed his prostate.

If Gerard hadn’t been studying Ryan’s eyes, he would have missed the moment he’d found the other man’s spot. He pushed his finger back in and slowly brushed it across that same place.

This time Ryan didn't manage to hold in his moan, the sound almost surprising him. "Fuck yeah," he managed to breathe out. Ryan had a sneaking suspicion that Gerard was going to turn out to be a tease. The funny thing was that was exactly what he wanted.

“Fuck,” Gerard mumbled as he moved his free hand to grasp the base of his cock. He certainly did not want to come yet. Adding another finger, he began to work Ryan open. If he kept teasing like he was, the noises and movements the other man was making would send him over the edge too soon.

Ryan caught the movement of Gerard's arm out of the corner of his eye. It gave him a little buzz of satisfaction that he was causing the problem the other man was clearly dealing with. The addition of a second finger brought a whine to Ryan's throat. He wanted more, but he was willing to take whatever Gerard deemed him worthy of.

Okay, this wasn’t going to work. Gerard climbed up beside Ryan and captured his lips in a kiss. He had to keep those noises to a minimum. He was pretty sure he could get off just listening to the other man. Fuck, and what about the sounds he was probably going to make when they were fucking? Gerard let out a whine of his own and quickly worked another finger into the man beneath him.

FuckFuckFuck. Ryan pressed back against Gerard's hand, moaning into the older man's mouth. The way the frontman was working him open was getting his dick decidedly interested in the proceeding again. Hot damn!

Gerard spread his fingers on every thrust, getting Ryan ready. After a few more times, he pulled his mouth off the other man and looked in his eyes panting, “Think you’re ready?”

"For you?" Ryan was breathless as he spoke. "Absolutely. Fuck me, please?" 

Gerard’s breath caught for a brief moment. He just stared at the amazing young man in front of him. How often had he heard that? Hardly ever, actually. Usually he was the one begging for it. His brain kicked in and he inhaled deeply, pulling his hand out of Ryan and scrambling for the condom and lube. “Um, how… how do you want to do this?” he asked as he ripped into the wrapper and began rolling the condom over his hard cock.

Ryan wasn't surprised that Gerard had asked, but if he was honest, he didn't want the choice. He watched with an unveiled hunger in his eyes as the other man put on the condom, reaching over and grabbing the lube before pouring some onto his hand. Ryan licked his lips when he leaned over and wrapped his fingers around Gerard's cock. "Any way you want me, Gerard." He started to slick up the older man's dick with soft slow strokes.

 _HOLY SHIT_!! Okay, Gerard had totally _not_ expected this when he’d decided to pick up the guitarist. Sure, he was handsome and damn sexy, but now he was FUCKING HOT! A whine escaped him when Ryan started to lube him up. “Oh God, fuckfuckfuck,” he moaned breathlessly. “On your back. I want to see you.” He made his decision and hoped it was the absolute perfect one.

"Then I think the floor would be better than the couch, maybe? Logistics and all that shit." Ryan really, _really_ liked Gerard's reaction to what he was doing. Perhaps there would be a next time after all.

Gerard blinked for a moment, trying to process what Ryan had said and what was going through his mind. Once he filtered out the excess, he nodded and tossed a couple of the throw pillows that were on the couch onto the floor. Then he sat up and held his hand out to Ryan to help him up and get him on the floor. Damn, he couldn’t wait to get between those legs.

Ryan took Gerard's hand and slid to the floor. He arranged one of the pillows to go under his head as he lay down. Once he was comfortable, Ryan pulled the other one under his ass. He ran his hands from his knees up the inside of his thighs as he spread his legs, looking up at Gerard with a smile that said 'I'm all yours'.

Gerard whimpered as he watched those long fingers travel across milky white thighs. After a moment, he composed himself and looked in Ryan’s eyes. “Fucking minx,” he growled with a smirk as he moved between the other man’s legs. He grabbed Ryan’s hips and lifted him so he could line up to his opening. Slowly, he began to push into him, his eyes rolling into the back of his head with the tightness and warmth that surrounded him.

"Fuck _yessssss_." Ryan's words dropped into a moan as he felt the sweet burn of being filled. This was exactly what he wanted and he was still in mild disbelief that it was Gerard that was doing it to him.

Gerard pushed until he was as far as he could go. He leaned down over Ryan until their mouths were a breath apart. “This has been so much better than I had ever expected,” he said quietly. “And I sure as shit want to fuck you again sometime, if you would like.” He slowly pulled his hips back then thrust forward.

Ryan gasped as Gerard pushed back into him. "Please. Again would be good." He hooked his ankle over the other man's calf, lifting his head to press a kiss to Gerard's lips.

Gerard braced himself with one hand and used the other to grasp the back of Ryan’s head. He shoved his tongue into the other man’s mouth. Moving his hips slowly, he began to set a pace of long strokes, gasping with each one.

Each time Ryan felt himself being filled by Gerard's cock, a small moan rose in his chest. The little breaths from the other man only turned Ryan on more. The fact that _he_ was doing that to Gerard Way, that the older man had picked him, filled Ryan with a strange sense of pride.

Breathing was becoming an issue for Gerard. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Ryan's. "Fuck, so good," he moaned. "Been too long."

Ryan raised his hand to card his fingers through Gerard's short hair. "Then we'll have to make sure _that_ doesn't happen again." His leg shifted to get better purchase on the floor, pushing his hips up as the other man thrust into him again.

Gerard stopped again and looked down at Ryan. This guy was surprising him left and right. “Yeah… yeah, that would be good. Like, really good.”

Ryan wanted to tell Gerard he shouldn't be surprised that the guy he was fucking would want to do so again sometime soon, that no one in their right minds wouldn't want to be fuck buddies with someone like Gerard Way, but a well-timed lift of his hips meant that Gerard hit Ryan's prostate. So instead of a reassuring comment, the singer received an unrestrained moan as Ryan's back arched off the floor. " _Fuck_ ," the guitarist declared as he wrapped his arm around Gerard.

Gerard moaned back at Ryan. He was right. His vocalizations were even more intense while having sex. Increasing his speed, he shortened his strokes a little as his orgasm began to build.

Later, Ryan would spend some considerable about of time thinking about how this was the best sex he'd had in a long while. Right now though, Ryan wrapped his leg around Gerard's hip, pulling him close as he lifted up to meet the other man with a moan.

The whimper that fell from Gerard’s lips echoed through his brain. Ryan’s leg around him had pulled him even deeper. He could feel his balls hitting the other man’s ass on every thrust. That just increased his orgasm, making the heat build faster. 

That had quite possibly been the hottest sound Ryan had heard from Gerard so far, his cock twitching back to life between them. The change in angle had the other man pressing against Ryan's sweet spot with every thrust and he could feel the knots in his stomach tightening with each of Gerard's movements.

Gerard could feel Ryan’s cock bobbing between them. He wanted to wrap his hand around him, but he was afraid to move from where he was. He was going so deep that he just _knew_ he was hitting the other man’s prostate. Then again, the noises were a dead giveaway, too. 

Ryan had long given up trying to hold back a litany of small moans and gasps leaving him as Gerard continued to fuck him. He was at least coherent enough to move his free hand to his mouth, licking his palm before taking hold of his cock. His hand quickly fell into the same rhythm that the other man had set, a hoarse whisper leaving his lips. "Fuck, so good." 

“Yeah,” Gerard agreed as he continued to push hard into Ryan. Everything was building inside him. He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d felt like this. Bowing his head, he put all of his energy into fucking the man under him.

The change in Gerard's demeanor brought another untamed moan from Ryan. He could feel his blood pumping through his body as the other man pursued his orgasm. Ryan knew he wouldn't be able to hold off coming for long, and every inch of him was crying out for release. He squeezed the base of his cock once, swiping his thumb over the head on the next pull up as Gerard hit his prostate. It was all that was needed, and Ryan came over his hand with a cry.

Gerard’s head snapped up and he watched Ryan’s face as he came. The emotions flitting over the other man’s face were more than enough to send him over. He thrust into him with a grunt, hips stuttering as his orgasm hit. He moaned and arched his back before his arms gave out and he collapsed on top of Ryan.

Ryan was still hazy from his own orgasm as he watched Gerard fall apart. It was beautiful. _He_ was beautiful. When the older man came to rest against him, Ryan wrapped his arms around Gerard with a happy sigh.

Gerard wrapped his arm around Ryan and carefully pulled out. He rolled off to the side so they could face each other. Reaching down, he pulled off the condom, tied it off and tossed it aside. “Fuck, that was fucking incredible,” he said as he cuddled up against the younger man.

Nuzzling into the crook of Gerard's shoulder, Ryan nodded his agreement. "Yeah, and you're obviously into post sex cuddles, too, which are all kinds of awesome." 

"Fuck yeah," Gerard agreed. "Cuddles are awesome. They remind you that you're alive and just maybe someone cares."

Ryan pressed a kiss to Gerard's skin. "Well I'm a fan of both those things. You're more than welcome to come to me for cuddles anytime you're in my vicinity. Good cuddles are hard to come by." 

Gerard grinned brightly. "You're fucking gonna have to back that up. I bet there's a chance our tours cross at some point." Someone who would actually cuddle with him whenever he wants? Sign him up immediately.

"Dude. Cuddles. They're like top priority." Ryan seriously loved cuddles, and the idea of getting more like these was definitely a winner in the guitarist’s books.

Gerard giggled and tightened his arms around Ryan. "Why don't we get back up on the couch where it's more comfortable and I'll play you the entire album and show you my sketches until you want to fuck me." He said it causally because he wanted it to be casual. He wanted the other man to actually _want_ to fuck him.

Ryan chuckled against Gerard's skin. "Providing there's a blanket we can get under, I'm totally up for that. Although don't expect me to last an entire album."

"The best blanket ever." Gerard stood up and held a hand down to Ryan to pull him up and onto the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone who has been reading. I hope you've been enjoying this look at where Gerard and Ryan began. I apologize for the chapters being a little slow in coming to you, but I've been dreadfully busy with work. The story is finished, but to be honest, finding cuts for chapters has been a bitch. Our writing isn't very conducive of making breaks in appropriate intervals. Thanks again for reading and your patience.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we're really getting somewhere. Ryan listens to the whole album then gets to fuck his idol.

Grabbing his boxers, Gerard pulled them on and headed out to the bunks. He could hear Mikey and Brian talking in the front. Picking up his iPod and sketchbook, he grabbed the blanket folded at the foot of his bunk and headed back. He locked the door behind him and shimmied out of his boxers before moving to sit beside Ryan.

Settling onto the couch, Ryan tucked his legs up and waited. Once Gerard returned, he watched the other man get naked with a smile, one that widened when the singer joined him on the sofa. "So what's so special about this blanket of yours?" Ryan couldn't help reaching out and placing a hand on Gerard's thigh as he asked.

Gerard put his book down on the couch to the side before sitting down and spreading the blanket over them. "My grandmother made it. She's the one who got me into singing in the first place."

"She meant a lot to you, didn't she?" Ryan's voice was soft and a little quieter. He was in awe of the fact the Gerard was sharing something that obviously meant so much to him.

Gerard nodded, smiling a little sadly. “Yeah, she did,” he said softly. “She really took care of Mikey and me. Mom had to work so much.”

Ryan pressed the softest of kisses to Gerard's cheek. "Then I think you were all very lucky to have each other. I think she'd be proud of what you've both achieved." 

Gerard smiled crookedly at the young man. “I think she would.” He leaned against Ryan, resting his head on his shoulder. “She’d like you.”

Wrapping his arm around Gerard, Ryan pulled the other man close. "I think that might because you do." Realizing what he'd just said, he jumped in with another sentence. "I mean, you know, if you do. Kinda." Ryan knew he wasn't very good at vocalizing his thoughts normally. It's why he wrote lyrics the way he did, just a different way of communicating like his almost psychic link with Spencer. It was just easier that way.

Gerard giggled against his shoulder. “Dude, seriously, do you think I would let you on my bus if I didn’t like you?” He turned his head and kissed Ryan’s neck. “I like you. Like a lot.”

Ryan decided he really liked hearing Gerard giggle. He couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly that made it sounds so special, it just did. "The feeling’s mutual, you know. I tend not to fuck people I don't really like." Ryan leant into the other man with a happy smile on his lips. "So you guys have finished a whole album?" 

Gerard pulled away slightly and tilted his head as he looked at Ryan curiously. “Really? You don’t know that the album is due for release in a couple of weeks?”

Busted. Ryan ran his hand through his hair. "Well yeah..." 

Gerard grinned from ear to ear. “Yeah, I thought so.” He poked Ryan playfully in the side. “Do you want to listen to it? From beginning to end?”

"Eek!" Ryan flailed slightly at his being prodded. "Is that a trick question?"

Gerard snorted with laughter at Ryan’s reaction. “Nope, not a trick. Just making sure since you didn’t know it was actually coming out.” His smile was still plastered firmly on his face. He kind of liked teasing the younger man. He handled it a lot better than Mikey that was for certain.

"The answer is most definitely yes then." Ryan grinned back at the older man. Like he could ever pass up an opportunity like that. He briefly wondered if Gerard had seen the photo of him holding the sign that said 'My Chemical Romance makes me want to dance'. Hopefully not.

Gerard handed Ryan one of his earpieces of his headphones and put the other in his ear as he queued up the album on his iPod. “I want your honest opinion of everything,” he said as he leaned against Ryan’s shoulder again. Once he was settled, he hit play and the opening beeps announcing the start of The End began. He tapped the beat out on his knee then threw out his hand with a flourish when the first refrain finished. He couldn’t help it when he started mouthing the words. He loved this album so much and he hoped Ryan did, too.

Ryan found his finger tapping out the beat on Gerard's shoulder as he listened to the first song. When he saw the other man's arm move, Ryan looked across at Gerard. The way the singer clearly lost himself to the music was a wonderful thing to behold. The lyrics of this song made sense to Ryan more than he thought they would.

The music continued on and Gerard kept lip synching the words and keeping the beat with his hand. His leg bounced in time and he felt Ryan’s fingers on his shoulder. Reaching up, he took the other man’s hand and brought it to his legs. He wanted to watch those long digits keeping time to his music.

Allowing his hand to be moved, Ryan wanted to giggle. The fact that he had to stop himself from slipping his hand under the blanket made him blush, which really was considerably silly considering Gerard had just fucked him. Ryan was distracted from his moment of embarrassment by the sudden change in tempo as the first song ran into the second. This was definitely an attention grabbing album.

This album had a pulse to it and Gerard knew that. He bobbed his head to the change. He loved how Ray and Frankie showed off their talents in every song. And Mikey, too. Behind it all was Bob keeping the rhythm. Gerard loved his band. They were his family. He watched Ryan as the tempo kept fluctuating. He watched the emotions pouring across the younger man’s face.

It probably seemed like an odd thing to think to other people, but one if the things Ryan loved about Gerard singing was the clarity of the words. He hated having to go look up lyrics after hearing a song in order to decipher it (*coughPatrickStumpcough*). This song brought a multitude of thoughts to Ryan's mind, from the joy of listening to new music to the reminder of the self-doubt that often plagued him and back to the interest in the story arc that Gerard had already mentioned. He hadn't even noticed that he was still keeping time to the beat, but then Ryan usually always did without realizing. 

After bouncing to House of Wolves, Gerard skipped Cancer and quickly turned up the volume so Ryan could hear all of Ray’s intro for Mama. He was pretty sure the guitarist would be interested in the little solo bit at the beginning. It was one of his favorite parts. Once his lyrics started, he turned it back down to a normal level.

Ryan noticed the increase in volume and quirked his eyebrow towards the other man, but quickly understood. The next song's introduction was intriguing. He'd been a fan of MCR's lead guitarist for quite some time, but this song was indeed a showcase for his talent. Even Ryan's head was gently nodding as practically his whole body was moving with the music. 

The lead in to Sleep was odd. Gerard leaned to speak to Ryan so he could hear him. “That’s Frankie. He was very honest with that.” Sleep was a ballad of sorts. He wrote it for all of them, because they’d all had bouts of sleeplessness in their lives. 

So engrossed in listening, Ryan jumped slightly when Gerard spoke to him. "Really? Woah." He listened intently to the lyrics, the tone of the other man's voice having a profound effect on him. This song was beautiful and haunting and Ryan wanted to hear it again.

The album was almost over, except for one song. Gerard pressed fast forward and got to the beginning of Blood. He really liked that it was peppy, yet spoke of giving blood for research. It was his one Vampire song and a hidden track. When it finished, he stopped the playback and looked at Ryan. “I thought you said you wouldn’t make it through the whole album.”

Ryan giggled at the final song, his fancy completely tickled. It was quirky and odd and so perfect for the man sitting next to him. "Say what?" It only took a second for him to realize to what Gerard was referring. " _Oh_.... _that_. Wellllllll..." Ryan slid his hand under the blanket, trailing his fingers over the other man's thigh.

Gerard moaned and bit his lip. Quickly, he grabbed the headphone from Ryan and set his iPod aside. “Tell me what it would take to get you ready to fuck me.” He moved to slide his hands along the other man’s waist.

Shivering under Gerard's touch, Ryan whimpered. "Maybe being able to see all of you would be a good start." Ryan shifted so he was sitting facing the other man.

That was reason enough. Gerard pulled his blanket into his arms and tossed it down the couch away from them. "Is that better?" he asked with his arms wide.

Ryan licked his lips as he let his eyes roam over Gerard's body. "Definitely better," he reclined against the arm of the couch as he spoke, "you could maybe come over here, too. I kinda like to touch." Ryan held out his hand invitingly.

Gerard took Ryan's hand and moved between his legs. "I like to touch, too," he said suddenly breathless. He was really looking forward to this. He maneuvered himself between Ryan and the back of the couch. Running his hand along the other man's side, he watched his response.

Turning so that he was lying on his side, Ryan inhaled sharply as Gerard's hand skimmed over his skin. He crowded the other man up against the sofa back, his hand moving to the frontman's hip. "Then I think we'll get along just fine." Leaning in, Ryan captured Gerard's lips with his own, his fingers tightening around the older man.

Gerard smiled inwardly as they kissed. He slid his hand over Ryan's hip to the small of his back, pulling him flush to his body. His tongue flicked out over the other man's lips.

Ryan's lips parted easily, his hips rolling against Gerard of their own accord. He'd expected the other man to let him take the lead completely, but was pleasantly surprised to have presumed incorrectly. It made a nice change from the situation he usually found himself in. For once, Ryan didn't want to be the one in sole control. 

Gerard slid his tongue into Ryan's mouth. He caressed the other man's tongue with his. Moving his other hand up to the back of his neck, he deepened the kiss more. He liked this, the slow, unrushed kissing, taking their time to get there. He wished he had more time for them to explore each other. Maybe next time.

The soft moan that fell from Ryan was swallowed by Gerard. He could feel his dick starting to take an interest in what was happening as they lay and kissed, his brain skipping ahead to what he was going to get to do. He was going to get to _fuck Gerard Way_! Ryan hooked his leg over the older man's, wanting to touch as much as possible. 

Gerard tangled their legs together. The hand on Ryan's back moved down to cup his ass. He rocked his hips forward for some friction.

Ryan had to break away from Gerard's lips when he felt the other man move against him. This was the kind of thing that Ryan's daydreams were made of and he suddenly became hyper aware that he was right in the middle of one. Except this was real. He really was on the sofa of My Chem's bus with its lead singer in his arms. 

Overcome with a sudden rush of desire, Ryan rolled over a little, moving Gerard so that he was lying on his back with Ryan pinning him to the couch. Ducking his head, he pressed a series of kisses to the older man's neck. Since they had time, he was determined to explore as much of Gerard as possible.

Gerard gasped in surprise when Ryan put him on his back. That was nice. Having the other man take control was a nice change. He moaned at the feel of lips on his neck. "So good," he breathed out.

"'S gonna get better," Ryan whispered a promise against Gerard's skin as he continued to kiss along the tip of the other man's shoulder. He pressed his hips down against the singer's, eager to have every possible point of contact.

A shudder went through Gerard's body at Ryan's declaration. He was pretty sure the younger man was right and he was looking forward to that. His sigh turned into a moan as he felt his cock sliding beside the other man's. Yeah, this was going to only get better.

Ryan found himself torn between his desire to explore and his need to take Gerard _now_. He resolutely promised himself he was going to make this happen again because there was no way this was ever going to be enough. Sliding a little down the other man's body, Ryan started to trail lingering kisses across Gerard's collarbone, pausing when he reached the dip in the center of the frontman's chest. He flicked his tongue against the hollowing skin, sucking at the soft skin above.

Gerard let his head fall back against the couch. Ryan was totally undoing him. He was trying desperately to keep it together. He moaned and bucked against the other man.

"Has anyone ever told you how fucking hot you are like this?" Ryan traced the other side of Gerard's collarbone with his tongue as his hand moved to hold the other man's hip.

Gerard chuckled softly. "No, I don't think so. If they have, then obviously I didn't notice because you are much sexier than they were."

Humming distractedly, Ryan let his index finger run over the line of Gerard's hip bone. "Then they clearly didn't know what they were looking at." He slid back up the older man's body to press a kiss to Gerard's lips.

Gerard smiled into the kiss. He was confident in his looks. The short blonde hair he currently had was because he'd shaped up a little (and it fit The Black Parade). He'd always been stocky, inheriting that from his dad's family. Mikey was skinny which he envied sometimes. But at that moment, he was very proud of how he looked. It was exactly what Ryan liked.

Ryan found his hand migrating to Gerard's hair again, his fingers carding through the short blonde locks. He slid his tongue into the singer's mouth as he felt their cocks slide together again. Ryan was determined to be one of the best lays Gerard had had so they could this again sometime.

Gerard groaned. His cock was getting so hard now. Every time it slid beside Ryan's, he could feel the heat with the friction. He caressed Ryan's tongue with his own.

Moaning softly, Ryan searched out every corner of Gerard's mouth. The way his hips were practically rutting against the man beneath him made him realize just how badly he wanted this. But kissing was also good. Maybe after a little more of this, _then_ he could get with the fucking. Ryan _really_ liked Gerard's mouth.

Gerard really liked kissing Ryan, but sometimes he needed to breathe. Then there was the fact that he was really fucking horny now and the other man wasn't helping. "Hey, cutie," he said when he pulled away to breathe. "Um, this is great and all, but I _really_ want you to fuck me now. Don't want you having an accident or anything before that happens."

Ryan felt the heat rising in his checks immediately. "Right, um sorry? I kinda got distracted..." Sliding a little towards the edge of the couch, it didn't take long for Ryan to spot the lube and condoms. Thankfully they'd ended up within an arm’s length from the sofa, and he managed to retrieve them without having to get up. Ryan slid one of the wrappers between the arm of the couch and the cushion before moving to settle on his knees in between Gerard's legs. "You really do look good like this."

Gerard grinned broadly. “I think you just like me naked and beneath you.”

'This is just so unfair!' was the silent cry in Ryan's head. How was he supposed to maintain at least a thin veneer of sexiness when Gerard was seemingly set on making him blush with embarrassment every two minutes? "That helps, yes." He tried his best to avoid the other man's gaze as he poured some lube into his fingers.

Gerard reached over to Ryan’s legs and dragged his nails lightly along them. “You look really good naked above me, too.”

Ryan smiled a little sheepishly as he watched Gerard leave light marks on his skin. He'd never really been particularly adept at taking compliments and somehow he didn't see that changing any time soon. Placing a hand next to the older man's waist, Ryan leant over Gerard as he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. "I think you might like me even better now." He slipped his forefinger behind Gerard's balls, slowly stroking the sensitive strip of skin there. 

Gerard was fascinated with Ryan’s bottom lip. He watched it disappear between the other man’s lips. He watched him speak and then his breath caught. “Fuck.” His legs spread more and he rocked his hips up. 

The reaction Ryan was rewarded with was far more than he could ever have dreamed. He worried his lip as he dragged his finger back to Gerard's entrance, tracing around the other man's hole. If this was what the frontman looked like with a simple touch, Ryan couldn't imagine how utterly desirable Gerard must be with a cock in his ass.

Gerard’s head fell back again as a strained moan came from his lips. What a _tease_! He really liked that Ryan was doing this. It only made him harder and wanting more. He pushed against the other man’s finger, hoping to get everything he desired.

Ryan desperately wanted to hear more delicious sounds from Gerard. He slowly pressed the pad of his finger against the older man's entrance, a moan of his own falling from his lips as he felt this digit push past the ring of muscle. 

It was like a symphony of desperate moans filling the room. Gerard squeezed against the intruding finger, hoping to pull it in further. It had been quite a while since he’d had someone else’s fingers inside him. He had thought he might be a little apprehensive to feel it, but with Ryan, it felt natural, normal. 

If this wasn't the hottest thing Ryan had ever seen or heard he had no idea what was. He let his finger slide further into Gerard, leaning down to kiss the other man's chest.

Gerard groaned, pushing down against Ryan’s finger and lifting his chest to Ryan’s lips. He wanted more. He wanted Ryan.

Ryan began to move his finger in and out of Gerard, savoring each sound he pulled from the man beneath him. "So pretty," he whispered against the singer's skin, swirling his tongue over the spot he'd just kissed. 

“More,” Gerard begged. Ryan was slowly breaking him apart. This was torture and he loved it.

Like Ryan could say no to a request like that. Mouthing his way across Gerard's chest, Ryan pushed a second long digit into the other man's ass. He couldn't wait to get Gerard ready to take his dick.

“So fucking good,” Gerard moaned. “You’re driving me crazy.”

Ryan smirked as he began to scissor his fingers slightly. "Oh I could do so much more." He realized he'd slipped a little into a persona he usually inhabited under other circumstances, immediately hoping Gerard didn't hear him. He wanted this to be just him and the amazing man he was soon going to fuck.

But Gerard did hear him. And he knew that tone. It sent a shiver down his spine and right to his dick. “Then next time hopefully we’ll have time for you to show me.”

Swallowing hard at the thoughts that were suddenly gallivanting through his mind, Ryan pushed a third finger into Gerard. All thoughts of working the other man up slowly were gone from Ryan's head as he crooked his fingers in search of the other man's prostate. "Then we _definitely_ need to do this again." Ryan flicked his tongue out, catching the very edge of Gerard's nipple.

Gerard gasped first at the new intrusion and second at the tongue so daringly close to his nipple. “Yes, we do. So very much.” He whined when Ryan brushed his prostate. “Fuck, yes.”

"Definitely _fuck_ , just not yet." Ryan crooked his fingers again, wanting to hear those sounds once more. Apparently Gerard liked it when he spoke before, and Ryan was more than happy to oblige the other man with more.

Gerard couldn’t help but giggle, but it was broken quickly by another moan. “Soon?” he questioned. “Will you stick that huge cock of yours in me and fuck me?”

Ryan couldn't resist replying to such a forthright question. "Is that what you want? For me to fuck you with my big hard cock right now? All you need to do is say yes." Ryan leant up and ghosted his lips across Gerard's, sincerity clear in his eyes.

“ _Yes_.” It was the most honest Gerard had been since he’d decided to get cleaned up. In fact, it was the one thing he wanted as much as that. He _wanted_ Ryan to fuck him. Hard.

Groaning deep in his chest, Ryan brushed Gerard's prostate one last time as he kissed the older man. When he broke away from the other man's lips, Ryan pulled his fingers from him, too. "You know there's no way I could refuse when you ask like _that_." Moving back to kneel between Gerard's legs, Ryan reached over for the condom. He let him eyes roam over the frontman as he ripped into the packet, his eyes lingering over the other man's erection. 

Gerard sucked the corner of his lip between this teeth, chewing on it absently as he watched Ryan. He could feel the other man’s eyes going over him and he almost squirmed. The look in his eyes was one of lust. Gerard liked that look. He wanted to see it more.

Finally pulling himself out of his thoughts, Ryan rolled the condom over his now straining cock. He poured some lube into the palm of his hand and moaned as he began to stroke his dick. "I bet you feel so fucking good." 

Gerard smirked. “I _know_ you feel good.” He snaked his tongue out to lick his lips as he watched Ryan’s long fingers over his cock.

Ryan took one look at Gerard watching him like that and realized that he couldn't wait any longer. Placing a hand on the couch to steady himself, he moved into position, pressing the head of his cock to the other man's ass. Ryan's moan was deep and wanton as he started to push into Gerard's tight heat.

Gerard gasped and cried out. Had it really been _that_ long? Yeah, it had. He was totally out of practice. It burned, Ryan stretching him open. But it felt good. It felt _perfect_ even. He grasped Ryan's arm tightly and squeezed his eyes shut as he willed himself to relax.

Woah, woah, woah! Ryan's hips stilled immediately when he saw and felt Gerard's reaction. "You okay?" He couldn't hide the concern in his voice. "I can stop...I mean we don't have to." Ryan didn't know what to do, he couldn't figure out what he'd done wrong. 

“No… don’t,” Gerard said firmly. “It’s just… been a while. Fuck, please don’t stop.” Tears pricked the corners of his eyes. He wanted this. He really did.

 _Oh_.... _That's_ what that look was. It took Ryan's brain a moment to catch up. After all, this was the first time he'd been with Gerard, he wouldn't necessarily be able to see the difference between unwanted and wanted discomfort. Plus the tone of the other man's voice caused a knot in Ryan's stomach which he couldn't possibly ignore. 

"Okay" was the solitary word Ryan managed to sound out as he continue to press his hips towards Gerard's. A moan tumbled from his lips as he was surrounded by the older man, stilling once he was completely buried within him.

Once Ryan filled him completely and stopped moving, Gerard relaxed until he was used to the other man. He breathed steadily and opened his eyes to look at him. “I’ve never felt so full before. This is fucking awesome.” He smiled and reached a hand up to the back of Ryan’s head, pulling him down into a kiss. “You can move now.”

Ryan knew he was blushing, but for once it didn't feel like a bad thing. It's not like it was everyday he had a rock star telling him how wonderful his cock was! Rolling his hips slowly, Ryan moved his hand to rest beside Gerard's head. He captured the singer's lips with his own as he moaned at the perfect drag on his dick.

Gerard lost his breath as he felt Ryan pulling out. He moaned when he pushed back in. His hips began moving with the other man. This felt so perfect.

"Fuck. So _good_." Ryan groaned as he tried to keep some kind of pace. The feel of Gerard surrounding him was almost too much already. He began to press a series of kisses to the other man's jaw with each long thrust.

Gerard could tell it was starting to overwhelm Ryan. He knew exactly what to do to pull his attention elsewhere. Wrapping his arms around him, he dug his nails into the younger man's skin and dragged them across his back.

A shuddering moan left Ryan when he felt the sting of Gerard's nails on his back. His hips still for a moment whilst he focused back on Gerard. "Again. Please?" Ryan returned to rocking his hips back and forth, each sensation feeling so deliciously sinful.

Gerard was pretty proud of himself for knowing exactly what Ryan needed. He pulled his nails across again. He had to remember to tell Ryan that he'll probably want to be careful with who saw his back the next few days.

Ryan had no idea that this had been what he'd needed, but now that he had it, all he could think of was _more_. It was strange how the contrast between feelings kept him centered but still horny. What he couldn't resist was to speed up his thrusts, each one drawing a small moan from him.

Gerard whined with every stroke. It was getting easier, which felt so good. He clinched his ass around Ryan as he ran his fingers up his sides. It was strange that he could assert a little of his dominance on the younger man while getting fucked and letting Ryan dominate him as well. They seemed to work together really well. He really hoped he could experiment with this more very soon.

Gasping when he felt the singer tighten around his cock, Ryan growled. Gerard had unintentionally pressed one of Ryan's favorite buttons. He really couldn't resist thrusting in hard after the next pull out, his hand moving to grip the other man's hip.

Head falling back, Gerard moaned loudly when Ryan pushed in harder. His fingers dug into the other man’s shoulders, desperate to hold on. His cock was really starting to notice everything happening. It was hot and hard between them.

As soon as Ryan felt Gerard's grip, he knew exactly what it was that the other man wanted. Straightening up so he could see Gerard's face, Ryan picked up his pace, his hips snapping forward with each thrust. He needed to give the frontman everything he wanted. 

Gerard looked up at Ryan. He could see the determination in his face and it made him smile. He hooked his legs over the other man’s hips and gasped suddenly when Ryan thrust into him. That was the perfect angle. He rocked his hips with the younger man this time and moaned as he felt Ryan press his cock directly against his prostate. “Fuck,” he breathed. “There. Right there.”

"God yes." Satisfied that Gerard could keep his hips at that angle, Ryan let go and moved his hand between them. Curling his fingers around the older man's cock he began to move his hand at the same rhythm as his hips.

A startled cry left Gerard’s lips as he felt long fingers wrapping around his cock. His hips bucked up and every sensation he was feeling was intensified. He had a feeling that when it happened, he was going to have the most intense orgasm he’d ever had in his life.

Ryan nipped at Gerard's bottom lip as he continued to take the other man. There was no way he was ever going to forget this, not in a million years. Ryan could feel the knots starting to form in his gut as he swiped his thumb over the head of the older man’s cock. He wanted to see Gerard fall apart because of him.

Gerard whined and rocked his hips more. Fire was building within him, starting at his toes and working up through his body. He’d never met anyone who could do this to him, someone who could make him melt immediately. Ryan had done that. Ryan had reduced him to what felt like nothingness.

The sound that had just fallen from the man beneath him made Ryan's stomach twist in a very pleasant manner. He found himself chasing their orgasms with a rising desperation. Ryan wanted this so badly, to fall apart with such an incredible man, for one perfect moment to forget everything else other than them.

And truly that was all there was at that moment. Ryan and Gerard. Gerard and Ryan. The world outside didn’t exist. They were as one. Gerard moved in time with Ryan’s thrusts, his orgasm getting so close. He tightened around the younger man’s cock again as he began to pull out. The drag was incredible. He moaned, gasping for breath that just left him immediately when he inhaled.

Ryan groaned as his eyes rolled back, the tight heat surrounding his cock pulling his closer and closer to his high. "Fuck, you're incredible Gerard." His thrusts were getting shallower, his hand tightening around the singer's dick. Ryan was so close now, but he wanted to see Gerard fall over the edge first.

“You’re pretty fucking awesome yourself,” Gerard said breathlessly. He moaned at the tightened hand around his cock. It took only two more strokes for him to groan and come all over the other man’s hand.

The sensation of Gerard's hot cum on his hand and the way the other man spasmed around his cock was more than enough to pull Ryan over the edge. " _Gerard_ ," was Ryan's only word as he fell apart, his eyes glued to the older man's blissful expression.

Gerard loved hearing his name like that. To know that he’d made someone say his name in such a way was such a turn on. He pulled Ryan down into a soft kiss. “That was fucking amazing,” he whispered in the other man’s ear.

Ryan could not wipe the smile from his face, a shiver running through him at Gerard's words. "Yeah. Do you think maybe we could do it again? I mean not right now, but sometime?" He grinned lopsidedly at the man beneath him.

“Oh God, I hope so,” Gerard said, a lazy smile on his own face. “To be honest, I don’t think I’ve _ever_ felt like that before. You really are something special. Pete was totally right.”

Scoffing, Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Oh he was, was he?"

Gerard shook his head, laughing. “Pete’s pretty smart, y’know. Maybe he knew I’d hook up with you.”

"Why do I get the feeling he's been plotting again." Ryan nuzzled into Gerard's neck. "Not that I'm complaining. Hooking up with you has been amazing."

“Yeah, it has,” Gerard agreed softly. It had been amazing and a bit unbelievable. He _had_ needed this. It had turned out a lot better than he could have imagined. As much as he didn’t want this moment to end, he knew it eventually had to. “Hey, you wanna grab the blanket and we snuggle up a bit before we get to Reading? I have a feeling we might be close, but no idea how close. And I really don’t want to let go of you just yet.”

Ryan sighed happily. "I think blanket snuggles would be great. Although maybe some clothes would be good, too." He had no idea why, but Gerard's words warmed him. Ryan supposed it was nice to hook up with someone who wanted to still spend time together afterwards. It was nice. Ryan didn't, however, want to get his clothes or Gerard's blanket icky. "I brought wipes, too. We won't even have to leave the room." Yep, Ryan was organized.

Gerard chuckled at the young man’s enthusiasm and organization. “Ray will love you. Frankie, too. They’re OCD when it comes to being neat. Is that a guitar thing or something?”

"I'd say yes, but Jon's pretty laid back about everything so maybe it's just a majority. Plus I share a bus with Brendon. Cleaning up comes with the territory." Ryan gently pulled out, disposing of the condom quickly before wrapping his arms back around the other man.

Gerard giggled then groaned when Ryan pulled out. He put his arms around him and smiled. "Yeah, I suppose so. I guess I'm like that. I can make a mess in no time."

Ryan waggled his eyebrows. "You can make a mess around me anytime. But we really do need to clean up and blanket snuggle. You know how I like to cuddle."

"Absolutely," Gerard replied. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard and Ryan realize they really, really like each others' mouths.

Gerard let Ryan go and moved to find their clothes. "So we totally should share emails and phone numbers."

After a quick search, Ryan found his bag, handing Gerard a couple of wipes from the packet before taking some for himself. "Definitely. There's no way I'm trying to arrange doing this again via Pete. Neither of us would ever hear the end of it!" Ryan dumped the used wipes into the trash with the condom then dug out his clean clothes from his bag.

Gerard took the wipes and cleaned off, tossing them towards the trash. "I agree. No Pete. I think we can do this on our own." He slipped his boxers on and moved over to find his phone.

It didn't take long for Ryan to pull on his underwear and relocate to the sofa. He curled his legs under himself as he pulled up the contacts on his cell, adding Gerard's name to the list. "What's your number?" It was funny how before, he would be fanboying like crazy if Gerard had offered to swap numbers. Now, it felt completely natural.

Gerard took Ryan's phone from him and handed him his phone. He typed in his number and email. He put in his name and added a winking smiley face. Handing back the phone, he leaned in to kiss him. "There. Now don't give that out to just anyone."

Ryan smiled softly when Gerard kissed him. "Like I'm going to give it to anyone. It's totally mine now." He finished typing his details into the other man's phone before passing it back and snuggling into his side. 

Gerard grinned and grabbed the blanket to pull over them. He took his phone and typed in a quick message and sent it to Ryan’s phone. He just wanted to make sure everything worked. Okay, maybe he was a little afraid that the other man had given him a fake number or something. That was ridiculous to think, but he did, because he was almost as self-depreciating as Mikey.

When Ryan felt his phone buzz in his hand, he only needed to glance the caller ID before turning to face Gerard. "You did not just number check me, did you?" Seriously? There was no way the other man could be that disbelieving that Ryan would want his number.

“I totally did not,” Gerard lied. “And you didn’t read it anyway so…” He stuck his tongue out at Ryan, just because. Yeah, he was an adult. He just didn’t feel the need to act like one all the time. He’d been waiting to see the other man’s reaction to his “hey sexy” text.

Ryan grabbed his phone from the arm of the couch and flicked it onto the text message. The second he saw the contents a pink hue leapt to his cheeks. He debated for a brief moment as to whether he should reply, except suddenly he was feeling mischievous. It tended to happen when people stuck their tongues out at him. Ryan leant in to whisper in Gerard's ear, his voice dropping an octave. "Hey sexy." 

There went that shudder down Gerard’s spine again. He swallowed hard and melted against the back of the couch, leaning into Ryan. “Must you?” he queried with a fiendish grin.

" _I_ have no idea what you're referring to." Ryan grinned as he pressed a kiss to the soft skin below Gerard's ear.

Gerard huffed out a breath. In the blink of an eye, he pounced on Ryan, smiling mischievously. “Oh, I think you know exactly to what I am referring.” He pinned the other man to the couch and kissed him hard.

Ryan didn't know what had hit him. That was until he found himself distinctly hard and wanting with Gerard pressed against him. _God damn_ how did that happen?! He parted his lips eagerly, his tongue running along the other man's lips.

Gerard wrapped his tongue around Ryan’s, pulling it into his mouth as he deepened the kiss. If the young man was going to turn him on with soft kisses behind his ear, then he was going to return the favor. He moaned into his mouth and rocked his hips down against the other man’s.

Wrapping his arms around Gerard's neck, Ryan's hips lifted up to meet the other man's. He made a note in the back of his mind to later test whether kissing that spot on the singer always had this effect. Ryan gasped as he felt his cock pressed against Gerard. This was heaven and Ryan didn't want to leave.

Gerard nudged Ryan’s legs apart with his body and settled between them and over the younger man. This was amazingly perfect, the way they fit together. He was a little surprised and a bit confused. He’d never believed in soul mates, not with how much relationship trouble Mikey had. This, however, was making him rethink things like that. This was going to take a lot more testing to see if it was what he thought.

Ryan hooked his leg over Gerard's as they kissed, his tongue running tentatively over the roof of the other man's mouth. He wanted to know as much as possible about what the frontman liked and what he loved before they had to go their separate ways. The idea of them arriving at their destination soon pulled at Ryan's consciousness, even if he couldn't place why.

Gerard sighed with pleasure. This was so nice. He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d actually enjoyed making out with someone. Admittedly the sex had been fantastic, but this… Since when did he like doing shit like this, just being in someone’s presence and sharing a bit of spit? He seriously had no fucking clue. He moaned into Ryan’s mouth as he stroked the other man’s tongue with his own.

Shivering under Gerard, Ryan groaned. The little sounds that the older man kept making were slowly driving him crazy. He found himself wanting more, not necessarily sex, just more kissing, more closeness. Ryan shifted, whimpering as he felt the friction against his underwear.

Gerard moved so he could slide a hand between them. He palmed Ryan’s erection through the cotton of his boxers. They both were quickly getting hard again, amazingly enough. Gerard put that off to them not having had sex in a while. They both were in their prime, right? 

Ryan's head fell back, a moan falling from his lips as he raised his hips to push into Gerard's touch. "Fuck, how do you _do_ this?"

Gerard giggled and squeezed Ryan’s cock harder. “I was gonna ask you the same. It’s obviously not all me.” He started kissing and nipping along Ryan’s neck. 

Having Gerard's hand on him, then his lips, pulled another soft moan from Ryan. Tilting his head to expose his neck, Ryan couldn't stop the words up tumbling from his mouth. "Yes, please."

"How am I supposed to say no to that?" Gerard asked against Ryan's skin. He slid his hand into the other man's boxers and wrapped his fingers around his cock. Slowly he began moving his hand over him as his mouth continued to move across his neck and shoulders.

The moan that left Ryan was low and long. Gerard's touch did amazing things to him, more than anyone else's had in what felt like quite some time. "You're not." Ryan's back arched under the other man's attention.

"Oh, I'm not?" Gerard smirked and pulled his hand and lips away from Ryan.

So okay, Ryan hadn't been expecting that. He bit back a whine as he pouted. "No, you aren't."

Gerard giggled teasingly. "I don't know. Do you really deserve this? I mean, you _did_ say that I wasn't supposed to say no."

"By that logic, _you're_ the one who doesn't deserve it." Ryan smirked as he moved his hand to palm his cock through his boxers.

Gerard knocked Ryan's hand away. "Fine, but only because you look really good when someone is touching your dick." He grabbed the other man's cock and squeezed it before starting to move his hand again.

The smile on Ryan's face was one of self-satisfaction. He ran his hand up over Gerard's arm appreciating the definition with a pleasured sigh. "Fuck you're perfect."

"Why thank you," Gerard said with smug satisfaction. He leaned in to kiss Ryan briefly before kissing down his neck and chest.

Ryan's head hit the couch with a thud as he closed his eyes. The darkness only heightened each sensation the other man was creating. Without realizing what he was doing, Ryan ran a hand through his hair, his fingers gripping several strands at the top when his arm hit the arm of the sofa.

Looking up at the younger man, Gerard smiled against his skin. He liked driving Ryan crazy. And now he was going to _really_ drive him nuts. He continued down over his belly and pulled his boxers over his cock. Peppering kisses across his pelvis, Gerard kept his mouth far away from Ryan's dick.

A low moan born of desperation left Ryan's lips. Part of his brain was flagging up a warning that Gerard was clearly a tease, but there was an overriding part that told Ryan that this was exactly what he wanted. He shifted slightly, trying to urge Gerard's lips closer to his dick.

Gerard stopped everything but his hand and looked up, resting his head right beside Ryan's cock. "Is there something you want?" he asked, giving the other man his best 'what?' look.

"You," was the honest, uninhibited reply.

"Me?" Gerard licked his lips and turned his head to look at where his hand was moving over Ryan's cock. "How do you want me?"

Ryan's mind suddenly started racing, images flooding through his imagination. "If we had time, I'd want you on my cock, just like this. But.... _fuck_ we won't have time."

"Then I'll just have to let you fuck my other opening." Gerard moved over to lower his mouth over Ryan, swallowing him down as far as he could. He kept his hand on the base as he moved up and down over him.

More ideas came unbidden to Ryan's mind, but they were soon interrupted by the warmth of Gerard's mouth. " _Fuck_ ," was his only reply as he propped himself up so he could watch his cock disappear between the other man's lips.

Gerard grinned inwardly. He moaned around the other man as he moved over him. He moved up and down a little faster, sucking harder.

Unable to exert any kind of control over his body, Ryan's hips started to move with Gerard, pushing up when the singer moved downwards. They were only small movements, but Ryan knew he'd be unlikely to hold back from fucking Gerard's mouth.

Gerard lifted off Ryan's dick for a moment. "Go ahead. I can take it." He put his mouth back over him and put his hands on either side of the other man's hips to hold himself up.

Ryan did not need asking twice. He began moving his hips immediately, tentative at first despite Gerard's encouragement. A stuttering moan fell from his lips as he increased the speed of his hips, amazed at how easily the other man took his dick.

Gerard groaned, happy that Ryan took his suggestion. He swallowed him down with every stroke. Swirling his tongue over the head, he added his teeth into the up stroke.

A trail of expletives fell from Ryan when he felt Gerard's tongue and teeth assault him. This man had the most talented mouth he'd ever come across. Not just for sucking his cock, but for kissing and singing and goodness only knows what else. The fact that a heat was starting to build in him already had almost gone ignored, too engrossed in what Gerard was doing to be paying attention to anything else.

The sounds coming from Ryan were making Gerard want to cause them to happen more and louder. He continued doing what he was with his tongue and teeth. He hollowed his cheeks as he sucked him down.

Clawing at the back of the sofa, Ryan let out a wanton moan at the pressure Gerard caused around his dick. It felt like his entire body was catching fire and it was spreading without mercy. Ryan's other hand moved to the nape of Gerard's neck, the short blonde hair resting against his fingers. " _Yes_ , fuck _yes_."

Gerard shifted his weight and moved one hand between Ryan’s legs. He grasped the other man’s balls gently, massaging them. One finger slid back to the tender skin behind his ball sack. He began to gently stroke the sensitive area with the tip of his finger.

"Shitfuck _yes_ ," was the barely understandable cry from Ryan as his hips pushed back against Gerard's touch. The older man was reducing him into an incoherent mess and it wasn't going to take much more to send Ryan over the edge. 

Such lovely sounds! Gerard repeated the stroke of his finger as he swirled his tongue over the head of Ryan’s cock before taking him back in his mouth.

Ryan couldn't stop his hips from pushing up hard into Gerard's mouth, coming with the older man's name on his lips as a shout. His hand tightened around Gerard's neck as he fell apart.

Gerard looked up at Ryan, watching his face as he came. It reminded him of some videos he’d seen of the young man singing. That was complete passion. He burned it into his memories, knowing he’d draw the boy in his frilly clothes the first chance he got. Swallowing down all that Ryan gave him, Gerard sucked him through his orgasm until he was twitching with sensitivity. He slid up between the other man and the back of the couch to lie beside him. “Thank you,” he said as he gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

Still fuzzy from the intensity of his orgasm, Ryan blinked himself back to conscious thought when he felt Gerard's body against his own. The other man's words had Ryan more than a little confused. "Um...I'm pretty sure I should be thanking you." He rolled over to face Gerard. "I have no idea why you would be thanking me."

Gerard reached up to cup Ryan’s face in his hand, brushing his cheek with his thumb. His smile was bright and lit up his eyes. “I’m thanking you for showing me a _really_ good time. I haven’t felt this good since…” He paused to think, looking up at the ceiling as he mused. “Since before I got off the drugs. That’s pretty pathetic, actually.”

It was Ryan's turn to kiss Gerard's cheek, laying his hand on the older man's chest as he spoke. "It's not pathetic, Gerard. Either you just haven't been ready for letting yourself have fun yet, or...." Ryan wasn't sure if he should say what he was thinking, the thought his mind was toying with far too presumptuous to mention.

"Or what?" Gerard prompted. Before they even had a chance to think about it, the bus hit a bump, dumping them onto the floor. It wasn't that funny, but Gerard started giggling and couldn't stop.

Ryan really hadn't found the fact that they'd been unceremoniously tossed off the couch funny, but Gerard's giggle was infectious and it wasn't long before he was laughing uncontrollably too. 

"I'm betting Mikey did that on purpose. He normally warns everyone when we get near the venue. Or he might be asleep." Gerard untangled himself from Ryan, even though he really didn't want to. Their time on the bus was about up. At least Ryan would be there to see him perform that afternoon. "So, um, I guess we better get really dressed now."

"Aww _man_ , are you sure?" Ryan giggled as he crawled over to his bag. "I just hope I can find the Panic bus in the dark!" Once he'd got out his clothes, he wiggled his boxers up over his hips. 

"You can stay here until the sun comes up," Gerard offered quickly as he started to pull his shirt over his head. "I mean, if you want to. I'm not kicking you off the bus. I just... I mean..." He knew his face was probably at least pink, if not beet red. Sometimes his conversational skills were highly lacking.

Ryan was strangely comforted by the fact that for once he wasn't the one who was blushing. "You need to get some rest though. I don't wanna be in the way, but...I mean, if you want me to, I could." He smiled once he'd pulled on his t-shirt.

Gerard put his hand on his cocked out hip. "Okay, how about this. We curl up on the couch and behave ourselves, take a good nap and I'll tell Brian to wake us up when I need to get changed or if your band comes looking for you." He lifted his chin, proud of his idea.

"That sounds like a perfect idea." Smiling, Ryan fastened his corduroy pants before sitting back on the couch. "Couch snuggles are always good." The way Gerard stood like that accentuated his figure and Ryan had to will himself to behave.

Gerard nodded and pulled on his jeans. “Okay, I’ll be right back.” He opened the door and headed out into the main room of the bus. He noticed Mikey’s curtain on his bunk was closed. He must be asleep. Brian was standing at the front talking to the driver. “Hey, Bri, I guess we’re there?”

Brian turned to look at him and smiled. “Yeah. Sorry about the bump. I hope neither you nor Ryan got hurt.” When Gerard shook his head, he continued. “It’s right about three. You need to get some sleep, you know.”

“I know,” Gerard replied. “Just wake us up if Ry’s band comes looking for him or when I need to get ready, okay?”

“Of course, Gee.”

Gerard smiled and turned back towards the back of the bus. He stopped by his bunk to grab his pillows on the way. Closing the door behind him, he locked it and headed over to the couch to sit beside Ryan. “I brought pillows.” He smiled brightly.

Ryan sent Spencer a quick text, just to say that he was crashing with Gerard and he'd see them later. When Gerard returned, Ryan's smile was bright, despite the feeling of tiredness that was starting to settle over him. "You're full of good ideas, aren't you? I was thinking we'd be better off lying down?"

“Duh,” Gerard said as he rolled his eyes. “Why else would I have brought the pillows?” He grinned and tossed them on the couch. “You want the back or front?”

"Can I have the back? I kind like being cornered in, you know?" Ryan smiled shyly. 

Gerard blinked at him for a moment, his mind running wildly with what Ryan had said. “Uh, okay, yeah.” He let Ryan lie down first while he grabbed the blanket and waited for him to get settled.

Scooting back so his back was pressed flush against the couch, Ryan patted the cushions invitingly. "Come to bed," he giggled to himself.

Gerard grinned broadly as he slid onto the couch facing Ryan. He covered them with the blanket then wrapped his arm around the other man to pull himself closer. “Damn, I think my insomnia would go away if I had that kind of invitation every night.”

"There's a difference between sleeping and coming to bed though." Ryan slipped his arm over Gerard, his leg sliding between the other man's legs. He had the distinct feeling he could be more than happy to invite Gerard into his bed more than once.

“Touché,” Gerard replied. He shifted into a more comfortable position as close to Ryan as possible. “Although if we designated it as a sleeping time… I mean…” Gerard was blushing again. What was he saying?! These weren’t things you said to someone you’d only been with for one day.

Ryan pressed a soft kiss to Gerard's lips. "Then we could get some sleep, yes. I think you might very well have worn me out, Mr. Way." He shuffled his head into the pillow to get completely comfortable.

Gerard froze for a brief moment then maneuvered his arm under Ryan to pull him against his chest. “I think maybe I could get used to this,” he murmured as he settled his head on the pillow. His eyes were getting heavy with sleep.

"Me, too." Ryan didn't realize that when he was tired, his brain stopped filtering what came out of his mouth. When he got like this, the truth came more easily than any other time. He had a feeling he shouldn't let himself begin to think this could really happen again, but that still didn't stop him as he tightened his arm around the older man and closed his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard really doesn't want to relinquish Ryan just yet. That bedhead and those long, delicate fingers are just too much to give up.

It was the loud knocking on the door that woke Gerard. “Yeah, I’m awake,” he called and the beating on the door stopped. The first thing he noticed after his brain began to kick into gear was that there was a heavy weight on his chest. He realized he was on his back and Ryan was lying halfway on him, snoring lightly. This really was nice. He’d actually slept, which these days had been a rarity. Getting the record ready to go had been exhausting, but for him that meant no sleep. And another thing was how nicely the younger man fit against him. Tightening his arms around him, he hugged Ryan before trying to wake him up. “Hey, time to get up.”

Ryan was vaguely aware of knocking, but his sleep addled brain put it down to Brendon being a dick. Except for some reason his bunk felt warmer than usual. Then he felt arms tightening around him and Ryan remembered where he was and he smiled, snuggling into Gerard. "Morning," he said with a yawn.

“Morning,” Gerard replied. He brought a hand up to rub the sleep from his eyes. “Afternoon. Fuck if I know what time it is. All I know is someone was banging on the door and woke me up. And by the way, this is probably the first decent amount of sleep I’ve had for months. You’re like a living sleeping pill.”

Giggling, Ryan couldn't help the words that came from his mischievous tongue. "Well you're welcome to take me any time you like."

“Oh really?” Gerard asked with narrowed eyes, a smirk tugging at his lips. “Is that a promise?” His voice was low and sensual.

Craning his neck back so he could see Gerard's face, Ryan answered when he saw the look in the older man's eyes. "Definitely a promise. If you want it." Like he could say no to a voice like that even if he wanted to.

“I want very much,” Gerard said as he leaned in to kiss Ryan softly, sensually. He knew they needed to get up, but he just _had_ to kiss the younger man first.

Ryan found his hand moving to the back of Gerard's neck as they kissed. He'd have stayed like that much longer if it hadn't been for the incessant buzzing of his phone. Pulling back a little, Ryan furrowed his brow. "That sounds suspiciously like a Spencer 'where the hell are you, get your ass back to the bus' call to me."

Gerard tried hard to make his sigh not sound irritated. It was extremely hard to do. He really enjoyed Ryan’s company and wanted to get to know him better. Unfortunately, they really did need to part company, at least for a little while. He _did_ want to see Ryan again, hopefully soon. He reluctantly released his grip on the other man. “Yeah, you probably should. I could maybe walk with you if you want?”

"Yes." The word was out of Ryan's mouth far quicker than he would have liked, his usual aloof manner long gone out of the window. "And I think you'll have to help me pry Brendon away from his new friend." Ryan couldn't really get up from his position without climbing over Gerard, which in all fairness he could do, but really didn't want to.

The thought of Brendon clinging to Frank just made Gerard laugh. “That should be quite a task.” He gave Ryan a brief kiss and wiggled out from under him and off the couch. He folded the blanket up and tossed it on top of his pillows. Running a hand through his short hair, he settled the strands back into place. Unfortunately, Ryan’s hair was much longer and looked very tossed. “Um, you have total… uh, I’m not sure if it’s just bed head or sex head.” He grinned broadly.

"Probably a combination of both." Ryan giggled as he ran his fingers through his hair to get it looking presentable. "You worried they'll know what you've been up to?" His tone was light and teasing. Ryan knew fine well everyone would have an idea what had gone on, but he really didn't care. 

Gerard snorted and rolled his eyes. “No. I was worried _you_ might be worried.”

Ryan climbed off the couch and made sure he collected his things. Replying to Spencer's missed call with a text to say 'Heading to the bus now. Where are you parked?' Ryan pocketed his phone. "You ready?"

Moving towards the door, Gerard reached out to unlock it. Before he opened it, though, he turned to grab Ryan and pushed him against the wall beside the door, kissing him hard.

Ryan was taken by complete surprise, but it was certainly not an unpleasant one. He wrapped his leg around Gerard as he kissed the other man fiercely. Damn, he didn't want to go. He wanted at least another twenty four hours of the singer's time. Ryan was definitely going to make sure this happened again.

Fuck. Gerard was getting hard again. He rocked his hips against Ryan to show him what he’d done. They didn’t have time to take care of it, so he was going to proudly walk around with a rock hard dick in his pants. He finally pulled away from Ryan and smiled. “Okay, I guess we should get you back to your bus.”

Smiling against Gerard's lips, Ryan was pleased that he wasn't the only person with a trouser related dilemma. When they parted, he took a moment to appreciate the other man's smile. "Yeah, I think Spencer will need rescuing by now. After you." Ryan gestured towards the door with an over the top flourish and a bow.

Gerard took Ryan’s hand and opened the door, leading him through the bus. Mikey looked up at them with his usual stoic face. “Hey Mikes,” Gerard greeted. “I’m gonna walk Ryan back to the Panic bus.”

Mikey just nodded and put his nose back in the book he was reading. Brian appeared at the top of the steps with several bags and a tray of cups in his hands. “I got breakfast,” he said as he set everything on the counter. “For Ryan, too, if he wants.”

Gerard grabbed one of the cups of coffee and inhaled. “You are beautiful, Brian. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” He turned to face Ryan and handed him one of the other cups. “Coffee?”

"Yaha, please." Ryan made grabby hands at the cup before taking it. "Thank you, Brian." If there was one thing he always made sure of, it was to be polite, especially to people he wanted to like him.

Gerard grinned and started digging through the bags Brian had brought. He hadn’t really thought about it before now, but he really was hungry. The food they’d had hours ago had been burned off with Ryan’s and his activities. That thought twitched the corner of his mouth. He pulled out a few muffins and scones until he decided on a banana nut muffin. He moved aside so Ryan could find something to eat, too.

As soon as Ryan saw the blueberry and bran muffin he knew he was claiming it. "This looks brilliant, thanks again." He could feel his stomach starting to grumble. 

Brian smiled. “Sure,” he said to Ryan as he handed Mikey the chocolate scone. “I’m still missing three charges, so it’s no problem feeding you, too. Hey Mikes, you want to come with me to try and find Ray?”

Mikey was in the midst of pulling the plastic wrap off of his breakfast when Brian spoke to him. He glanced at his brother and the boy beside him then looked back at Brian. “Sure. He’s probably still hanging on the Slayer bus, or he’s got Hanneman and McCready jamming out with him. Yeah, probably the latter.” He stood up with his scone and coffee. “See you later, Gee.”

“Bye Mikes,” Gee said before taking a huge bite of his muffin. 

Ryan wasn't exactly sure whether he should say goodbye to Mikey or not, so he mumbled a "bye" to both men as they left. Taking the wrapper off the muffin, he pulled off a piece with his long fingers. "Mmm...This is good." Ryan's words were muffled by the muffin he'd stuffed in his mouth.

Suddenly Gerard was captivated with the young man before him. He watched him daintily pull a piece of muffin off and put it in his mouth. Fuck, those fingers were so beautiful and talented (he knew just how much now!). He shifted from foot to foot for a moment, his jeans noticeably tighter. “You really shouldn’t do that, you know,” he said.

"Do what?" Ryan followed the line of Gerard's gaze to his muffin. "You know just because I'm a skinny fucker doesn't mean I don't eat."

“Not that. You shouldn’t eat your muffin like a fucking sex god.” Gerard set down his muffin and grasped Ryan’s hand. He kissed his fingers, each one individually.

Ryan's brain took what Gerard was doing and imagined two steps further; his fingers disappearing into the other man's mouth and what they'd looked like slipping into Gerard's ass the night before. "I don't eat my muffins like that. You're the one being suggestive." Ryan licked his lips as he felt his cock twitch. 

“Hardly,” Gerard scoffed. “If I was being suggestive, I’d be doing this.” He stuck out his tongue and licked Ryan’s pinky to the tip before sucking it in his mouth.

Holding back a moan, Ryan closed his eyes once his digit vanished into Gerard's mouth. "That's not fair, Gerard." His hips pushed up trying to get a little friction against his pants.

“Neither are you using these beautiful fingers to pick at your food.” Gerard continued on, taking another finger into his mouth. He kept his eyes locked upon Ryan’s. There was a mischievous glint in them.

"Jesus, Gerard." This time Ryan let a quiet moan slip past his lips. The sparkle in the other man's eyes only served to heighten Ryan's arousal. His brain wasn't thinking straight as he watched and felt Gerard suck on his fingers, reaching out to palm the front man's cock through his pants.

Well, fuck yes! Gerard’s hips hitched forward, pressing his erection into Ryan’s hand. He finished sucking on the other man’s ring finger and moved on to his middle finger. His tongue wrapped around the slender digit as it slid into his mouth. He put down his coffee and reached over to return the favor, grabbing Ryan’s dick through his pants.

Ryan's gaze never left Gerard's mouth, his bottom lip disappearing between his teeth as he started to move his hand over the other man's cock. "You're going to be the death of me. Your mouth is sinful."

Gerard pulled Ryan’s finger from his mouth with a pop and grinned from ear to ear, showing off his pearly whites. “You’re one to talk. You are sinful from head to toe, especially your mouth, hands and…” He squeezed Ryan’s cock and pushed his own cock into the other man’s hand again. 

"Oh you have no idea. Maybe if there's a next time, you'll find out a little more." Ryan's hips pushed up again, groaning at the friction his movement caused. He pressed the heel of his palm to Gerard's cock, dragging up then down. 

There was going to be a next time. There was _definitely_ going to be a next time. Gerard groaned, his eyes fluttering closed. Jesus _fuck_ , what this guy did to him was incredible. He was about to open his mouth to retort when the door to the bus opened and someone climbed up the steps.

“The fuck, Way?” Bob said in his normal irritated tone. “Not out here!” He reached behind him to cover the eyes of the person following him onto the bus.

There was a grunt of despair from the person as he found he couldn’t see and nearly ran into Bob. “Robert, what the hell are you doing?” Yep, it was Patrick.

Gerard released Ryan’s hand and cock and pushed the younger man behind him. “Ah, sorry, Bob. Sorry Patrick. Um, we were just leaving anyway. Right Ryan?”

Ryan had no idea how he managed to sound relatively normal when he answered but something must have kicked in. "Yeah, sorry guys. Leaving right now." He grabbed his bag and what was left of his muffin, sliding out from the seat and squeezing past Bob and Patrick to get off the bus. When he got both feet firmly back on solid ground he started giggling.

Gerard grinned at Bob and Patrick then stuck his muffin in his mouth as he grabbed Ryan’s and his coffee. He waved good bye and headed off the bus. When he landed on the ground beside Ryan, he tilted his head as he looked at him. He wasn’t quite sure what was so funny, but he liked hearing that giggle. Doing the only thing he really could, he held out Ryan’s coffee to him. 

The smell of his coffee brought Ryan back to his senses, smiling at Gerard as he took back his drink. "Sorry, I was a little giddy with the, um, sometimes I guess all you can do is laugh, right?" He sipped his drink, sighing as the caffeine hit him. 

Oh, that was it. Gerard could totally understand that. He nodded and took his muffin out of his mouth. “I like your laugh.” His eyes widened and he quickly pulled his coffee up to his lips to hide his embarrassment.

"Really?" Ryan forced his voice to stay steady as he watched Gerard drink. "You know I don't laugh for everyone. I tend to be what people call aloof mostly." He still hadn't figured out why being with Gerard made him want to be honest.

Gerard nodded. That was probably the best description, close to what Pete had called him. Pete's words had been 'kept his hand close to his chest'. Aloof was the same thing. "You should laugh more. It's a nice sound."

Ryan knew he was blushing again, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. "Thanks. Really, I mean it." His stomach grumbled as he sipped his coffee again. "You might want to look away, just so I don't cause you any more discomfort while I finish my muffin." Ryan grinned a little lopsidedly.

Gerard huffed and turned around. A grin covered his face. Glancing over his shoulder, he snuck a glance at the younger man. He was acting like a teenager and he knew it. It was awesome.

Genuinely surprised that Gerard had done as he'd suggested, Ryan started picking at his muffin again, balancing it atop his coffee. He made sure he ate it quickly so as not to keep the other man waiting in such a manner. Once he'd finished the last piece, Ryan took a moment longer to appreciate the curve of Gerard's ass. When he finally looked all the way up to tell the singer he was done, Ryan found Gerard peeking over his shoulder. He smiled, slightly embarrassed to be caught checking out the older man's figure. 

"See something you like?" Gerard asked with a smirk. Yes, he had noticed Ryan checking him out. It was kind of hard not to notice.

"Hmm, given last night and this morning, what do _you_ think?" Ryan moved closer, running his free hand over Gerard's ass. "I'd love to prove that point to you, but you need to come retrieve your guitarist." 

Gerard licked his lips. How could this kid be so enticing? "Okay. We're switching guitarists. Panic gets Frankie and I get you."

Ryan held out his arm to Gerard, nearly spitting out his coffee at the other man's suggestion. "Aside from you and me, I'm not sure everyone else would be okay with that." 

Gerard took his arm and started walking. "I think Bob would be okay." He looked around curiously. "Do you have any idea where your bus is?"

"Kind of. Maybe? It'll be an adventure." According to Spencer's message, they were parked at the far end of the B list buses, which admittedly was better than being with the C listers, which meant there was a little way to walk. Given that meant Ryan had longer to spend with Gerard, he definitely didn't mind. "Well you're in the A list section so we need one lot of buses over and then the far end of the next set." 

Gerard figured that. Panic wasn’t playing today, so they had to park wherever there was room. They passed a trash can and he tossed what was left of his muffin away. “Well, they had to find somewhere for them to park. You aren’t actually performing, y’know.” He sipped on his coffee. It was cooling, but he didn’t have much left.

"True. But the walk is more than a fair compensation for last night." Ryan grinned briefly before finishing off his coffee. "So when are you guys touring again?" 

Gerard finished off his coffee. "In February. Welcome to the Black Parade in its entirety. World tour."

"Awesome. If not exhausting." Ryan was checking each bus as they walked so they didn't miss their destination. "Well if you're planning on hitting Vegas, let me know. Or wherever we are. I mean I just kind of go where I'm told."

"Yeah, it will be. We will be so tired of each other by the end." He was excited about the tour, really. This show was going to be intense. "There _was_ a reason I gave you my number and email, you know."

Ryan sidled up close to Gerard. "Yeah, I can get you off _and_ get you to sleep." He wiggled his eyebrows before stepping back away from the other man. 

Gerard felt Ryan's heat beside him. It comforted him more than anything had in a long time. He snorted with laughter when he spoke. "I wonder how good you are at phone sex."

There was no way Ryan could hide the deep blush that suddenly stained his cheeks. "I…um...I don't know." How embarrassing! He'd never been asked to do anything like _that_ before.

Gerard smiled at Ryan and grabbed him into a hug. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to. I'm sure just hearing your voice would be enough."

Ryan relaxed into Gerard's embrace. "It's not that I don’t want to, I'm pretty sure any kind of sex with you is amazing. It's just that I've never actually done it before." 

"Then we're definitely going to have to try sometime," Gerard replied. He pulled Ryan to him tightly before letting him go and taking his hand. "I suppose we should go save your band mates."

Squeezing the other man's hand, Ryan nodded his agreement and headed in the direction of where the bus should be with Gerard in tow. It took a little while, but it wasn't too long before Ryan spotted his band's tour bus. "Ta da! Found it. And there's no screaming. So either everything's okay, or we're too late and Spencer has already murdered Bren." 

Gerard giggled. "I really hope not. While you have a beautiful voice, your songs would be different without Brendon singing them." He loosened his grip on Ryan's hand, not knowing if he wanted to show his band anything or not.

Ryan let his hand relax a little but didn't let go. After all they were only holding hands, it's not like that really meant anything. "You coming in?" he asked as he opened the door.

“If you want me to,” Gerard replied. “Or you can just throw Frankie out a window. He’d fit.” He grinned from ear to ear, showing off his little teeth. 

That grin could light up an entire room, or at least that's what Ryan thought. "You should come in. Brendon isn't very good at letting people leave. Plus I think I could rustle you up a coffee for your hike back." 

Gerard’s eyes lit up at the mention of coffee. “You are a scholar and a gentleman, Mr. Ross. I would enjoy coming on your bus, especially when it means coffee.”

"Hmm... So you're that easy to bribe. Might have to remember that for future reference." Ryan winked at Gerard over his shoulder as he climbed on board the bus. "I'M BACK!" He pulled the other man into the kitchenette, flicking the switch on the coffee machine. 

Gerard stepped up behind Ryan and looked around the front lounge. He saw Frank with a mouth full of cereal, Brendon beside him. “Have you cleaned out their pantry yet, Frank?” he joked teasingly.

Frank looked a little sheepish. “No,” he replied after swallowing the cereal in his mouth. “They offered!”

"We did. Ooh, you're making coffee!" Brendon bounced in his seat. "You're going share, right?" 

Ryan raised an eyebrow as he looked over to the two men eating breakfast. "Oh my god, did you sleep at all last night?"

“What’s sleep?” Frankie asked with a grin. He nudged Brendon with his elbow. “Dude, do you know what sleep is? I don’t think I’ve ever heard of it.”

Brendon giggled, looking at Ryan with faked innocence. "Nope. But it can't be all that important if we don't need it, right?" 

"Oh dear lord what have I done?" Ryan set bout gathering two regular mugs and a little rummaging in the cupboards resulted in the discovery of what was left of their disposable cups. He looked apologetically to Gerard as he started to pour the coffee. "I'm so sorry if Frank's been kept up. I just hope it doesn't affect your performance."

Gerard shook his head. “Nah. He’s played bigger concerts on way less sleep. He’s gone days without it before.” He smiled and leaned in to kiss Ryan’s cheek. “No need for you to worry. Hey, Frankie, finish your cereal so we can go back and get ready for our set.” As he spoke, he couldn’t keep his eyes off Ryan. He wanted to memorize everything about him.

Frank noticed the look between his front man and Brendon’s guitarist. There were going to be juicy stories once they got back to the bus. He shoveled the rest of the cereal in his mouth and gave Brendon a hug. “Thanks man,” he mumbled through his full mouth.

The exchange between Gerard and Ryan hadn't only been noticed by Frank. Brendon sat with his mouth open, his cereal dripping off his spoon after he saw the other singer kiss Ryan's cheek. He quickly shoveled the spoon into his mouth so he could hug Frank. "Dude, you're totally welcome. But next time I'm totally going to kick your ass." 

Frank giggled after swallowing his cereal. “Never, dude. I have a tour coming up. That means _lots_ of playtime.”

Ryan smiled as he watched Brendon with Frank. It was nice to see his singer get to enjoy hanging out with someone who wasn't in their band. "Why do I get the feeling I'm going to be roped into helping you practice your gaming skills?" Handing Frank and Gerard their cups of coffee, Ryan couldn't resist pressing a kiss of his own to Gerard's cheek. "We'll be there to watch you guys play. It's gonna be awesome." 

Gerard’s face lit up even more when Ryan kissed him. “Totally.” He glanced back at Brendon. His bruise was a lot smaller today. “I’m gonna taunt the crowd just for you, Bren. Don’t worry.”

Frank thanked Ryan for the coffee. “Just watch out for flying mic stands. I tend to get a little wild.”

Brendon felt the slightest tug to his gut when he saw the way Ryan made Gerard smile like that. But then the other singer was talking to him and it was all forgotten. "Awesome. I swear if someone bottles me today I'll actually snap and hurt them! Catch you later." He made grabby hands towards the mug of coffee on the bench, grinning when Ryan handed him the cup. "You're the bestest Ry." 

"Yeah, yeah, Bren. Just don't down it all at once, okay. And I'll make sure I duck, Frank." Ryan smiled at Gerard briefly, hoping the other man knew that it meant he'd see him later. "You'll be okay getting back, right?"

"Yep. We'll be okay. If all else fails, we can call Bob." He raised the cup of coffee in a salute. "Thanks for the life blood. See you later."

Frank realized Gerard wasn’t going to leave without prompting. He grabbed the other man's free hand and tugged him towards the door. "Bye guys! We'll see you later!"

"Bye!" came the joint reply as the two men exited the bus. Ryan slid into the seat opposite Brendon, watching Gerard and Frank disappear into the sea of vehicles. He cradled his coffee as he looked out of the window, completely absorbed in thoughts of the previous evening.

Brendon sat finishing off his cereal as he watched Ryan. Between the hand holding, kisses and the distracted look on his lead guitarists face, Brendon knew something interesting had happened the previous night. Something much more interesting than the epic guitar hero battle that he and Frank had been busy with. 

Half aware he was being watched, Ryan drank his coffee.

"So......" 

Ryan looked over at Brendon with a quizzical expression. "Yes?" 

Brendon grinned over his bowl, pushing it to the edge of the table where it met window. "C'mon, Ry. Spill." 

Sighing, Ryan rolled his eyes. "Spill what, Bren?" Of course he knew exactly what Brendon was talking about, but that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun torturing his band mate. 

"Oh. My. _God_ , Ryan. Tell meeeeeeeeeee!" Brendon pulled one of his best ever patented pouts as he reached across the table and grabbed Ryan's arms.

The whine and pout of the man opposite him made Ryan giggle. "You know a gentleman never kisses and tells, and evidently _I_ am a gentleman. Sorry, Bren."

Huffing, Brendon folded his arms on the table and rested his chin on top of them. That was at least until his brain caught up with what the guitarist had said. "You did! You totally did! Are you seriously not going to tell me anything? I bet it was awesome. And he's _older_ and hot and, _fuck_ , you're such a lucky fucker. Are you going to see him again, cuz you know, kisses on the cheek and stuff afterwards. That totally means he's into you. Did you fuck him or did he fuck you? Can you put in a good word for me, because I would totally love to hit that. _Please_ tell me! Pleasepleaseplease. I'll be sooooo good if you do!"

Ryan slid out from his side of the table and into the other, slinging an arm around Brendon's shoulder. "No, I'm not other than I had an awesome time and got to listen to the new album. And I am absolutely not under any circumstances going to put in a good word for you. If you want to spend time with Gerard or anyone else I suggest you work on that yourself." He pressed a kiss to the other man's head. "And as for being good, you know what happens when you misbehave Bren, so don't go bothering Gerard about what happened last night either."

Brendon sighed, clearly disappointed, leaning into Ryan. " _Fine_. But if I walk in on you guys, I'm totally sticking around to watch."

"Okay, Bren. Whatever." Ryan pulled his coffee over and took a sip. "Now tell me about what you got up to last night, and how much Spencer is going to kill me for it."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MCR really does give the Reading crowd hell.

Gerard was pacing around backstage dressed in his Black Parade uniform. It was rather warm and he was a bit anxious. He'd spent the time waiting on the bus in his bunk resting and listening to Ryan's music. He was surprised that he was a little obsessed with the younger man as much as he was.

"They'll be here," Frank said as he tuned his guitar. 

"I know," he replied with a sigh. 

"Then stop pacing."

Gerard pouted, but decided to put on his headphones to psych up for the set.

The entirety of Panic! at the Disco were headed over to the main stage, chatting amongst themselves about everything and nothing. Ryan had successfully survived a soft hearted berating from Spencer, and even though he hadn't figured out how, he was now talking animatedly with Brendon about how awesome the new MCR album was. 

Jon and Spencer were trailing behind them, talking quietly. "So I didn't hear the 'official Spencer dressing down’ voice earlier. What gives?" Jon was surprised that Ryan got off easy, considering the little sleep the drummer had gotten due to Brendon and Frank staying up all night.

"Have you seen Ryan? I haven't seen him this happy for weeks, months even. I can live with one sleepless night if it means we get a bouncy RyRo for even a little while." Spencer smiled affectionately as he watched Ryan. "Anyway, Jon Walker, you ready to have your socks rocked off? Because we're totally here." He nudged Jon with his elbow before striding forward to catch up with Brendon and Ryan as they reached the stage.

Pete was the one watching for the boys to arrive. After all, Mikey was still avoiding him, Patrick was with Bob, and Andy and Joe were in another in depth conversation about pickups with Ray. He bounced over and tackled Ryan. "Little dudes, you made it!"

"Woah, hey, Pete!" Ryan wrapped his arms around Pete in a tight hug. "Of course we made it. Did you think we'd get lost on the way down?" 

"Yes," Pete said matter-of-factly. "I wasn't sure if Bren wanted to come back to the scene of the crime."

Brendon, who never liked missing out on premium hug opportunities, bounced over to Pete and Ryan and pulled them into a hug. "Can't keep me down with a bottle to the head. I mean c'mon, I'm Brendon Urie!" 

Pete laughed and wrapped an arm around the young singer. "So true." 

"Pete?" Patrick appeared around the corner. "Oh, hi guys," he said in greeting.

Spencer and Jon joined the others. "Hey Patrick. You here to see My Chem, too?" Jon grinned as he clapped a hand on Patrick's shoulder. "This promises to be all kinds of awesome."

Patrick smiled and nodded. "They're playing a couple of songs from the new album. It's pretty intense."

Pete tugged on Ryan and Brendon. "Come on. You can say hi to Gee before they go on."

"Can't wait to hear it," Spencer chimed in. "You two should go, I think we can survive without you for a couple of minutes."

Ryan smiled at Spencer, hoping his friend knew it was a thank you. "That would be great, Pete. Lead the way."

Pete pulled them along backstage as he looked for Gerard. He saw Frank first. “Frank! Where’s your boss man?”

Frank glanced up from tuning Pansy and looked at Pete. He smiled when he saw Ryan and Brendon with him. “He’s getting into his zone,” he replied. 

"She's beautiful Frank." Ryan was admiring the other mam's guitar as he spoke. "We really don't have to disturb Gerard if he's getting ready, Pete." The last thing he wanted was to break Gerard's preparation routine.

“Huh?” Frank said until he realized Ryan was talking about his guitar. “Oh, thanks. And seriously, I don’t think Gee’d mind if Ryan there goes to find him.” He smiled at Ryan and gave him a wink.

It took every ounce of self-control Ryan had to not blush when a Frank winked at him. He was about to answer when a Brendon jumped in first.

"Damn it! How come I'm the only one who doesn't know went on last night?" Brendon's brow furrowed when he made his declaration.

Pete raised an eyebrow. “Wait, something happened between Ryan and Gerard last night?”

Frank glanced from Ryan to Pete and Brendon. “No? I mean, what happened between Patrick and Bob last night? I certainly don’t know. Do you, Pete?” Frank was trying his best to draw the attention somewhere else. Behind his back, he pointed towards the back where Gerard was to Ryan.

"Well of course I don't. It's not like I go prying into Patrick's life, despite what anyone else might think!" Pete was pretty quick to realize that Frank was trying to change the subject, but not quick enough to notice Ryan slipping away to where the shorter guitarist had motioned to. "But you're stalling, c'mon Frank, you can tell me."

Meanwhile, Ryan had used Frank's distraction to steal away in search of Gerard. He made a mental note to find out a way to repay the other man for his help as he searched for Gerard.

“You really should ask the source,” Frank said and he turned towards where Ryan had been standing. “Ryan did anything…? Huh. Looks like he bolted.” He grinned broadly. 

Gerard was mouthing the words to Welcome to the Black Parade as he worked on his pacing. The music pumped through his headphones. He’d sequestered himself just under the stage, the quietest place he could find. Something caught his eye and he stopped, watching the movement he saw. A smile split his features when he realized who it was. He pulled his headphones out as Ryan drew closer. “You made it!”

"I promised I would, didn't I?" Ryan resisted the urge to run over to Gerard, opting to walk instead. "Although to give you the heads up, thanks to Brendon, Pete's asking questions about last night. I'll totally deal with Bren later." When he reached the other man, Ryan took his hand, leaning in to press a kiss to Gerard's lips. 

Gerard shrugged. "Yeah, but I was thinking you'd forgotten or something." He looked down, his cheeks turning pink. He raised his head when Ryan mentioned Pete. He wasn't worried about what anyone thought. It was his life of course. But maybe Ryan was worried. He had to think about that, too. But now he had soft lips against his. He leaned into it and moved his hands to the other man's hips.

Well if that wasn't the most adorable thing Ryan had ever seen. He wasn't entirely sure he'd ever made another man blush like that before, but Ryan really didn't have a chance to mull it over because now he had Gerard's hands and lips on him and his brain had officially melted. He slid an arm around Gerard's waist, pulling him close as he ran his tongue along the singer's bottom lip.

Gerard easily opened his mouth for Ryan. He pulled the other man’s tongue into his mouth and sighed happily. He had thought for a moment Ryan wouldn’t show, that he really didn’t want to continue this… whatever it was they were starting. Why would some kid want to do whatever it was they were doing with him? But he was here and he was kissing him and it was awesome. He slid his hands into the back pockets of Ryan’s jeans and pulled their hips flush.

Ryan groaned as he felt Gerard's hands slide down, pressing his ass back into the other man's touch and then forward against Gerard's hips. He didn't care what anyone else knew or thought. As far as Ryan was concerned, if Gerard and he were happy with this then everyone else should be. 

After a few more moments of kissing, Gerard pulled away to breathe. “Okay, so you didn’t forget. Kinda still wondering why you came back, but I’ll take it.” He smiled softly and leaned his forehead against Ryan’s.

"You really mean that, don't you? Like you have no idea how talented and attractive you are." Ryan brought a hand up to caress Gerard's cheek. "You're quite possibly one of the most amazing people I've ever met."

“I know the talent. Or at least I’m hoping the talent is there better than it was before. But seriously, I am _not_ attractive.” Gerard leaned into Ryan’s touch. “I understand kids have posters of me and shit, but I did, too. Doesn’t mean I’m attractive or anything.”

Ryan decided in that moment that he was going to make sure at the very least Gerard knew that Ryan found him attractive, and if that helped the singer know he was attractive in general then that would be a bonus. "What would it take to make you realize that you're absolutely stunning?" 

Gerard rolled his eyes. “You sound like all of those fan girls. Besides, do looks actually matter?” Granted, he was attracted to Ryan’s looks, but he found his mind to be quite infatuating as well.

"Not as much as people seem to think, no. But still, you at least need to believe that _I_ think you're attractive." Ryan wasn't going to be distracted from this. He wasn't sure why it was important, but it was.

“Well, I think you are extremely attractive as well,” Gerard replied, pulling Ryan close and pecking his lips. “You are dead sexy.”

Ryan let a sly grin eke onto his lips, suddenly emboldened by Gerard's comment. "Then I think it's a shame we don't have time to show you just how sexy I can be." _Oh god, did I really just say that?!_ was the panicked thought that ran through Ryan's head.

Holy _fuck_ , that was hot! Gerard grinned broadly. “Then I’m going to make you promise to show me next time. I really fucking want there to be a next time.”

"Hmm....I dunno," Ryan teased, "what's in it for me if I do promise?" He let his hands wander down to Gerard's waist.

Gerard’s breath hitched. “Absolutely anything you want,” he squeaked out. And that was the honest truth. He had no idea what Ryan had done to him, but the younger man had become his newest drug and he was totally addicted.

Ryan swallowed hard when he heard Gerard's answer. Plucking up the courage to ask for something he'd wanted for some time, but never felt he could ask of someone, Ryan paused to order his thoughts. He had no idea why the other man made him feel like he could ask, but that didn't stop him. Leaning in to whisper in Gerard's ear, Ryan made his admission. "I want you to fuck my mouth. After your set." He paused, waiting to see if he'd made the biggest mistake ever and scared the other man off.

Gerard froze, heart thumping, blood pumping through his veins and straight to his cock. He blinked a couple of times and then pulled his hands from Ryan’s pockets and cupped his face. “Hell fucking yes,” he said then kissed him hard and deep.

The time that lapsed between his question and the singer's answer felt like hours to Ryan, even though he knew it could only have been a second. He was about to say thank you when he felt Gerard's lips and tongue against his own, his mouth opening with a moan as he gripped the other man's sides tightly. This had definitely been the best day ever.

Gerard tangled his fingers in the back of Ryan’s hair as he pulled him even closer. He ran his tongue along the other man’s, moaning into his mouth. Just as he was beginning to lose air, he heard someone clear his throat nearby. 

“Gee, we’re getting set up. You need to come up with the others.” Brian was standing just beside the stairs.

Gerard broke the kiss and nodded. “Yeah. On my way.” He turned back to Ryan and kissed him quickly. “I’ll ask Brian if he can keep everyone off the bus for a while after we get off stage.”

Ryan ran his fingers through his hair as he nodded at Gerard. "Sounds good. Fuck, who am I kidding, it sounds perfect. You know I won't be able to keep my eyes off you, right? Or parts of me under control." He glanced down to his pants with a small smirk. "I'd better get back to the guys, too." He kept an arm around the other man until they got to the stairs.

“Hell, you do the same to me,” Gerard said, smiling and pulling him closer as they walked. “I’m really excited for this. You guys are gonna love the set.”

Grinning like an idiot, Ryan didn't have a care in the world. "I know I am, and the guys will, too, although some of my excitement can definitely be attributed elsewhere." He kissed Gerard's cheek one last time as they emerged from under the stage. "I'm totally going to be stage side the entire time. Hopefully Spencer kept me a spot. Until later." Ryan winked at the other man before reluctantly letting go.

Gerard let Ryan walk off then walked up the stairs to where his band was. He smiled and handed Brian his iPod. He leaned in and whispered, “Can you make sure I have the bus alone after the set for like an hour?”

Brian took the music player and nodded. “I think Frank and Ray want to stay for Slayer anyway. I’m sure we can distract Mikey.”

“Thanks.” He took the jacket one of the stage hands was handing him. He watched the rest of his band go on stage and saw a barrage of bottles heading towards the stage. “Motherfuckers,” he murmured. He found a flag someone had left and grabbed it up. On his cue, he walked out into the stage and taunted the bottle throwers. They had really bad aim, so he flipped them off and headed to get his microphone. He smiled when he saw Ray even calling the fuckers out.

Thankfully by that time Ryan had found the rest of his band. He'd only just squeezed in between Spencer and Jon when My Chemical Romance took to the stage. That meant that Brendon didn't get the chance to accost him on his whereabouts, much to the singer's disappointment. 

The second that bottles started being hurled on stage, Brendon went nuts, shouting a long tirade of insults to the audience from the side. He wasn't the only one, given the reaction of the band on stage. Ryan intervened, wrapping his arms around the younger man from behind. "I know, Brendon. It's a fucking disgrace."

Brendon calmed relatively quickly, comforted by the appearance of Spencer and Jon either side of him and Ryan's reassurance that at least the events of two days ago weren’t personal and that clearly Reading fans were undeserving dicks.

Satisfied that the younger man was okay, Ryan hooked his chin over Brendon's shoulder as they watched Cemetery Drive move into Dead. He couldn't help bouncing on his heels and humming along to the music as he watched, licking his lips when Gerard put his foot up onto one of the amps. He was sure Brendon could tell what that particular view was doing to him, but all Ryan could really think about was what was awaiting him afterwards.

Gerard glanced at the side of the huge stage. He could see the Panic boys huddled together. Ryan had wrapped himself around Brendon, probably to keep him from going ape shit on the bottle throwers. At least that was what he was telling himself. That little voice deep down inside was whispering to him that there was a whole lot more to what he was seeing. He was trying his best to ignore that voice.

The crowd seemed to calm a little when they played songs which were familiar. It was hot and humid out, and considering they were all wearing black, he knew a trip to the laundry would be in order for their stage clothes. The stage hands had put extra bottles of water out for them, which was good because Frank poured some water into his mouth and then tossed the rest of the bottle towards the crowd. That had to be his response to the bottle throwers. 

House of Wolves went over amazingly well. He could tell Ryan was really into it. That made him happy. It also made him kind of horny, knowing exactly what the other man wanted him to do after the set was over. And since the set was almost over, he could feel the blood rushing to his cock. He told the crowd how this had been one of his favorite festivals, but inwardly he knew it was because of Ryan. 

Getting the crowd into Helena was always fun. The bottlers had pretty much stopped. Everyone was clapping and singing. He propped his foot up on the front speakers, mainly so his very obvious hard on wasn’t completely on display. The song ended, the crowd went wild, Frankie busted the fuck out of his guitar and they got off the stage. 

The first thing Gerard noticed was Bob standing and talking with Pete and Patrick. He glanced around trying to find Ryan. Ah, there they were. Frank had Brendon in a hug, obviously sympathizing with him over the incident that had happened Friday. “What did you think?” Gerard asked as he walked up.

Ryan had relaxed his grip on Brendon when Frank had embraced the singer. He knew from the way the younger man had kept wiggling his ass throughout the set that Brendon was aware of just what watching Gerard was doing to him.

When he saw Gerard approach, Ryan smiled brightly. "That was awesome! Although I seriously want to have more words with the organizers. All that bottling was a disgrace." 

"I'll second that. It's a minor miracle none of you got hit, too," Jon chimed in. He'd really enjoyed the show and was very impressed by the skills of all three of the guitarists.

“Oh man, when that one nearly hit Mikey, I was close to jumping off the stage and attacking someone.” Gerard ran a hand through his hair and it stuck up at odd angles. 

“They had really bad aim,” Frank added. “But that’s why I destroyed my guitar. Just got pissed at it all.” He stepped back beside Gerard, leaning into him a little. He needed the grounding.

Seeing Frank with Gerard pulled at Ryan's gut, but he pushed the feeling away. After all, it'd be unlikely that the singer would have done anything with him if he had a thing with Frank. Sure, he'd read some of the fan fiction, but then there was plenty out there about Panic, too, so that meant nothing. "Clearly people here are dicks; it's not like we had any of this shit in Leeds." 

Spencer nodded in agreement with Ryan, his eyes never leaving Gerard and Frank. He loved seeing his best friend happy, but there was something about the way Frank was leaning against Gerard that he found unsettling. Still this was likely just a quick hook up in the heat of the festival and nothing to worry about. "So you guys are heading out tonight?" 

Gerard had been busy trying to figure a way to get Ryan alone so they could do what he’d promised. He really hadn’t noticed Frank leaning against him. Seriously, the only thing he’d noticed was Ryan. And damn, the boy looked hot. He felt Frank nudging him and barely heard Spencer’s question. “Huh? Oh, um, maybe? I don’t know. I think Ray really wants to stay for a couple of the last bands. Oh, Ryan, did you want to get your iPod and I can download the album to it?” He bit his lip, hoping this would be enough to get the other man alone.

"Do you really even need to ask?" Ryan grinned, almost bouncing with enthusiasm. "Which is a total yes in case you were wondering." He turned to the rest of his band. "You guys don't mind if I scoot for a little while, right?" Not bothering to wait for an answer, Ryan slid out from between the other musicians, turning back to Gerard. "Lead the way, maestro."

Gerard pulled away from Frank and moved to Ryan’s side. “Yeah. Let’s go.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard drags Ryan back to the bus to do what he promised.

Gerard waited until they were far enough away from the stage to take Ryan’s hand and started dragging him towards the bus. “Could you tell I was thinking about what was going to happen while I was on stage?” He pulled Ryan’s hand to press against his hard on.

Ryan chewed on his bottom lip when Gerard moved his hand, massaging the other man through his pants. "I was kind of distracted by your ass if I'm honest. That and the same thoughts as you." He took Gerard's free hand and held it against his own dick.

Gerard’s eyes darted around them. Too many people milling about. “Fuck, I would totally suck you off right here if it wasn’t so busy.” 

_Holy fuck_! What the hell was he supposed to say to that?! "Umm. ..."

Fuck this. He was going to do it anyway the moment they got on the bus. He pulled Ryan along towards his bus. Dragging him up the stairs, he closed and locked the door behind him before turning around and attacking the other man’s mouth. His hands began undoing his pants and pushing them down over his hips.

Ryan moaned into Gerard's mouth without a care in the world, trying his hardest to keep his hips still. His hand moved to hold the back of the other man's neck as they kissed. Ryan was determined to make the most of this while he had the chance.

Gerard shoved his hand into Ryan’s boxers and wrapped his fingers around his dick. Moaning unashamedly, he began to stroke his cock slowly. He kissed across the other man’s jaw to his ear. “Want you in my mouth then you can have me in your mouth.”

A shudder ran up Ryan's spine at Gerard's words, his hips lifting to meet the other man's hand. " _Yes_ " was the only word he managed to breathe out. He couldn't imagine anything better than those two things in that moment.

Gerard was on his knees the moment the word fell past Ryan’s lips. He pressed his face against the cotton, mouthing around the outline of the other man’s cock. Hooking his fingers over the waistband, he pulled down his boxers slowly. He opened his mouth and let Ryan’s cock fall on his tongue as he was released. He wrapped a hand around the base and looked up at him. “So hard. So hot.” He flicked his tongue over the tip of his cock.

"Oh jesu...." Ryan's voice dropped into a low moan as he watched Gerard's tongue dart over his dick. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the man before him, the sight too beautiful to miss.

That sound… holy shit that sound. He wanted to hear it again. Gerard slid his mouth over Ryan’s cock, taking him down to his hand. He moaned at the hot, heavy weight on his tongue. So perfect. Hollowing his cheeks, he sucked up his length then dragged his teeth as he went back down over him.

Ryan ran his fingers through Gerard's short hair with a pleasured sigh as he watched his cock disappear into the older man's mouth, a sound that was soon replaced with a wanton groan as he felt the sharp sensation on teeth. "So good, fuck, your mouth is so good." 

Gerard sighed and pushed into Ryan's touch. As much as he wanted to take his time, he knew he couldn't. He placed his free hand on the other man's hip and ran his thumb over his hip bone. His mouth moved up and down, his hand following the movement. He wanted to remember this moment for a long time. At least until the next time they saw each other, whenever that was.

Every part of Ryan that Gerard touched felt like it was on fire; each movement of the other man’s mouth over him sending a wave of pleasure coursing through his body. The knowledge of what was coming after was only making Ryan want more and he wouldn't change a thing, at least nothing that he could change anyway. He loved the way Gerard leaned into his touch. Bringing his hand down to rest on the side of the frontman's neck, he caressed Gerard's cheek with his thumb. Ryan wanted to commit every detail to memory.

Gerard purred and pushed against Ryan’s hand. Fuck, he just knew how to touch him to make him feel so good. He turned his attention back to the dick in his mouth. He sucked on him hard and increased his pace.

Ryan desperately wanted to hear that sound again. He could have sworn Gerard had just purred. He gasped when the other man quickened over him, continuing to run his thumb over the singer's cheek and jaw. The way Gerard's cheeks hollowed made Ryan want to touch more, want to see more. He cursed the lack of time they had together, but promised himself this would happen again.

Gerard gave Ryan’s cock one last squeeze before letting go and placing his hand on his hip. He swallowed him down until he hit the back of his throat. Opening his throat he took him all the way to the base before rising back up again.

Leaning back against the counter, Ryan's head tipped back when he felt his cock bump the back of Gerard's throat. He moaned as his hips pushed forward, the need to feel more overriding all else. 

Oh hell yes. Gerard growled and dug his fingers into Ryan’s hips. His cheeks hollowed as he moved over him. He wanted Ryan to fuck his mouth as much as Ryan wants him to fuck the younger man’s mouth.

" _Fuck_. You really want that?" Ryan's question was more rhetorical that anything else, but it made him feel better asking anyway. He kept a hold of the counter behind him with one hand while the other moved to the back of Gerard's head, his fingers closing around the other men's short hair. Ryan knew he couldn't refuse anything the singer wanted, snapping his hips forward immediately. Setting a fast pace from the outset, Ryan moaned as he watched Gerard take his cock without complaint.

Gerard would have nodded, but his eyes totally were saying “duh!” They rolled back in his head as Ryan began to fuck his mouth. He just relaxed his throat and let him do whatever he wanted. His cock was hard and leaking in his jeans, getting ready for Ryan’s mouth.

Ryan moaned wantonly as he continued to pull and push his cock past Gerard's lips, the rush from being in complete control speeding him towards his orgasm. "It's like you were made for this, Gerard. The perfect fit." The words came freely in between his moans. He could tell he wasn't going to mast much longer. The sight before him irresistible.

Ryan was right. It was a perfect fit. He was totally made to take the younger man’s cock in his mouth like this. He hummed his agreement and swirled his tongue over him as Ryan continued to fuck his mouth.

The things Gerard was doing to Ryan's cock were sublime, his hips moving harder and faster as he approached the edge. His grip tightened on the other man's hair, starting to move Gerard's head to complement each thrust. "So close. _Shit_ , so fucking close." Ryan felt he was about to lose himself and he wanted to give the other man some warning.

Gerard let Ryan take over completely. He just closed his eyes and took everything. His hands slid around to grip Ryan’s ass, pushing him even further into his mouth.

The way the man on his knees before him clearly wanted more was enough to pull Ryan's orgasm from him. " _Gerard_." The singer's name left Ryan's lips in a moan as his cock hit the back of Gerard's throat and he came, his hand loosening in the older man's hair.

His name had never sounded so beautiful before. Gerard gripped Ryan's ass and sucked every drop from him. He tasted so sweet, or maybe that was just his imagination. Whatever it was, he couldn't get enough. Once Ryan had softened, Gerard pulled up his boxers and pants for him. He looked up at the other man with a smile. "You are fucking incredible, Ryan Ross."

Ryan almost jumped when Gerard spoke, having completely blissed out from his high. "I'm not entirely sure I've done anything to warrant that." He ran his hand through Gerard's hair and around to caress the older man's face. How on Earth did he manage to hook up with someone so perfect?

Gerard’s eyes fluttered closed as he leaned into Ryan’s hand again. He loved that the other man could fuck his mouth one minute and touch him so tenderly the next. Standing slowly, he pulled himself up along Ryan’s body, staying close. “You’ve done everything to warrant that,” he whispered in the younger man’s ear. He flicked his tongue out to lick the shell of his ear.

A small groan left Ryan when Gerard teased him. He decided that the other man's tongue was definitely one of his favorite body parts of all time. "Do you have any idea how irresistible you make yourself?" Ryan's hands ran over Gerard's hips to his ass.

“Well, I was trying for completely,” Gerard replied with a grin. He rocked his hips against Ryan’s to show him just how ready he was. “Your voice is like a drug. It has me totally addicted.”

The smile that crept onto Ryan's face had a hint of wickedness to it as he leant in to whisper into Gerard's ear as he pulled their hips together. "Only my voice?" He slowly, purposefully slid down the other man's form to his knees, squeezing Gerard's ass once he'd settled on the floor.

Well fuck. When Gerard had first seen Ryan in online videos and interviews Pete had sent him, he’d seen this quiet guy who would give elaborate answers. There had been a little bit of commanding in his looks and body language, but nothing like this. He looked down at the dark brown hair that was now between his fingers as he ran his hands through it. “No,” he replied. “Your ass. Your hands. You. You are totally addictive.”

Ryan didn't have a clever reply, his features moving into something wholly more innocent. "Want this. Want _you_ so badly." He started to unfasten Gerard's pants, his eyes never leaving the other man's 

“I know,” Gerard said. He did know. After all, it’s exactly what Ryan had asked for him to do. He tightened his fingers slightly in his hair, tugging back a little to get a better view of his beautiful face. “I can’t wait to see my dick sliding between those gorgeous lips of yours.” He moved a hand down so he could run his fingers over the other man’s lips.

Ryan's lips parted as Gerard's fingers graced them. He started to edge down the older man's pants as he looked up, a pleading look in his eyes. "Please." His voice was barely there, the thought of what he was about to receive all but consuming him.

Gerard chewed on his lip for a moment, tracing over Ryan’s bottom lip with his thumb. “You’re positive this is what you want? You can say no at any time. You can tell me to stop, okay?” He was worried. As much as he wanted to do this, he wanted to be perfectly positive it was exactly what Ryan wanted.

"I will. I promise." It had been some time since Ryan had decided that just once he'd like to be on the receiving end of such attention, rather than the giving. For some reason he trusted Gerard to do this for him, and the fact that the other man seemed to be genuinely concerned only convinced Ryan that he'd been right about this. Leaning in, Ryan traced his tongue over the outline of Gerard's erection through the material of his underwear. 

Gerard nodded, his eyes soft as he looked at the beautiful young man before him. “I want you to just dig your nails into my leg if it gets to be too much.” He took a step back and bent down to kiss Ryan softly. When he stood back up, his eyes were glassed over and dark. “There is something in the way if you want this,” he said in a deep, sexy voice. “You should remove it immediately.”

Ryan found himself freeing Gerard's cock without realizing he'd started. There was something about the tone of Gerard's voice that made Ryan want to do as he was asked. He nodded to show he had heard the other man's suggestion, holding his arms behind his back. He felt a twist in his gut as he looked back up at the man before him and it wasn't an unpleasant sensation.

Whoa. Gerard’s cock twitched at the sight before him. He reached down to tug at Ryan’s arms. His back was still to the wall, so Gerard was going to use that to his advantage. He didn’t want the other man to hurt himself by having his arms pinned behind him. Placing Ryan’s hands on his thighs, Gerard moved one of his own hands into Ryan’s hair and the other down to coax his mouth open. He was more than ready to watch his cock disappear into that pretty orifice.

Surprised by the change in position that Gerard had asked of him, Ryan ran his thumbs over the other man's thighs as he opened his mouth. He flicked his tongue out over the singer's finger closest to his mouth. He was practically vibrating from the prospect of what was about to happen.

Gerard’s cock was certainly taking an interest in what was going on. He could feel the heat already starting to pool. Moving his hand from Ryan’s mouth, he grasped his cock and guided it into the younger man’s mouth. He watched as it slowly disappeared into the wet warmth. He moaned, his eyes heavy lidded and dark with lust. Pushing in just far enough it wouldn’t choke Ryan, he stopped and looked into his eyes. “So sexy. You look perfect down there with my dick in your mouth. So very pretty.” He stroked Ryan’s cheek with his hand.

Looking up at Gerard, Ryan wrapped his lips around the other man's cock with a small moan. He had to fight with his eyes to stop them from closing, Gerard's words making a warmth spread through him like nothing he'd felt before. _Fuck_ , was it meant to feel this good? 

Gerard could feel his cock filling Ryan’s mouth. Every nerve was on fire and his senses were nearly exploding. He waited another moment before pulling his hips back then thrusting them forward. He tightened his grip on Ryan’s hair to keep his head still as he slowly moved his cock in and out of his mouth.

The sting of Gerard's grip in his hair did strange things to Ryan, a rush of pleasure/pain flooding his senses. He flattened his tongue when the other man pushed forward, groaning at the feel of Gerard in his mouth. There was something about this that made Ryan feel more alive, but he was unable to pinpoint what it was.

“Yes,” Gerard moaned. His head fell back as he let himself feel everything. “Your mouth was made for fucking, Ry. Just like your ass.”

Ryan wanted to hear more, even though he didn't care what exactly was being said. He wanted to please Gerard, wanted the man before him to desire him, this. Encouraged by what the frontman had said, Ryan sucked hard the next time Gerard pulled back, hoping to win more praise. 

“Fuck, just like that,” Gerard said in a broken voice. He pulled Ryan’s head back against the wall and pushed in hard and fast. He paused for a moment then pulled back again slowly. He continued the slow back/hard and fast forward movements.

Moaning wantonly around Gerard's cock, Ryan flicked his tongue across the top of the older man's cock when he pulled back once more. He wanted to see exactly what he could get away with.

Gerard gasped in shock at the new feeling. It was amazing. He shoved in hard and pulled back to see if he’d do it again.

Hell yes! That hadn't been the reaction Ryan was expecting, but _fuck_ , he wanted more. He flicked his tongue out again, hoping more of the same would follow.

Gerard groaned in absolute bliss. He moved the hand that was on Ryan’s cheek to the back of his neck. The heat was building now, into a huge flame. His strokes were becoming shallower, just so he could feel Ryan’s tongue across the head of his cock more often.

Ryan was consumed with the need to feel Gerard fall apart, wrapping his tongue around the other man's cock as he pulled out. He needed moremore _more_. It felt like his only purpose in that moment was to pleasure Gerard, and Ryan wanted to have that feeling again and again. 

“God _yes_ ,” Gerard moaned. Ryan’s tongue was pulling him so close to the edge. He fucked the younger man’s mouth, his eyes fluttering closed as he just felt everything. “Yes, please, _more_.”

That _voice_. Ryan loved the sound of Gerard asking like that. He gingerly closed his teeth over the singer's cock, just to see what reaction he could pull from Gerard, followed by his tongue darting out over the other man's slit.

" _Fuck_!" Gerard grabbed Ryan's shoulders and pinned him against the wall as he thrust back into his mouth. "Do that again," he begged breathlessly.

Ryan couldn't possibly refuse such a request, especially because Gerard's physical reaction caused his cock to take a decided interest in what was going on. Complying, Ryan let his teeth drag over the other man's cock, using his tongue to tease Gerard with each pull out. He wanted _more_.

Gerard whined and quickened his pace more, totally fucking Ryan's mouth. He could feel he was getting close. "So close. So very close."

Ryan lost himself to Gerard's rhythm, his entire being devoted to one thing; making Gerard come. The faster thrusts made it harder for Ryan to keep using his tongue but he was determined enough to flick his tongue over the other man's cock. He moaned loudly around Gerard's dick, making sure his teeth were in full contact at all times.

Ryan's moan went straight through Gerard. His own moans grew higher and higher pitched with each thrust until finally he cried out. He grasped Ryan's shoulders and thrust deep as he came hard.

After a brief millisecond of panic, Ryan managed to relax his throat, swallowing almost everything Gerard gave him. He hadn't realized how heavy his own breathing had become, but he took that and the tightness in his pants as a good sign. Fuck, that was intense, and amazing, and crazy. Then everything clicked into place, what it was that made him feel so good. Ryan realized that it was the lack of control, the freedom of knowing what was required of him, the feeling of being used and not being the one who was using. He knew enough about these situations to know he should wait until Gerard pulled out, so he contented himself with the feel of the older man's thighs under his thumbs as he caressed his skin.

Gerard leaned against the wall above Ryan, trying to regain his breath. He finally pushed away from the wall, and Ryan, then stepped back to fall on his knees in front of the other man. Taking Ryan's face in his hands, he smiled before leaning in to kiss him. That had been the absolute best blow job he'd ever had.

Ryan had no idea what to expect from Gerard once he'd pulled away, but when he saw the singer come down to the floor, he could help but smile. Leaning into Gerard's touch, Ryan sighed happily as the other man's lips pressed against his own. The last couple of days had been a complete whirlwind, but it had been an amazing one. 

Gerard sat back on his heels to look at Ryan. This young man had done something no one else could do. He'd made Gerard incredibly happy. With all the stress of getting the album ready, making videos and working on a tour, he'd had no time for himself. He made time this weekend. And he had met an incredible man that could make him smile.

"You're going to be at the MTV awards in New York this week, yeah?" he asked. They were premiering Black Parade during the pre-show. He was pretty sure Panic was nominated for something.

"Yeah," Ryan beamed. "Best video for Sins." He'd really been hoping the rumors had been true about My Chem playing but he hadn't wanted to presume that Gerard might want him to know. Or maybe he was taking this wrong and the other man was just making conversation.

His smile grew wider. “We’re premiering Black Parade in full uniform from the top of the Rockefeller Center. I know there are lots of after parties and shit, but maybe we could make our own party?” He hated after parties. You had to be polite and with all those people drinking, he’d be too tempted to get shit faced drunk. Maybe his new addiction could be his savior.

Ryan couldn't believe what he was hearing, that Gerard would rather blow off after parties to be with him seemed impossible. "Yes. Seriously. I mean Pete said we'd have to stick around and mix with the important people for a bit before we wandered off to a party, but once I've paid my dues, I'm all yours." 

Gerard nodded. He understood the things you had to do when you were such a new band. “Maybe I can flirt with you from across the room or something,” he said with a grin. “I’ll make it my goal to get you to laugh or do something inappropriate.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Seeing you and knowing that would probably be enough to get me flustered. But I like the idea of seeing you flirt." Ryan giggled nervously. It could go so horribly wrong or be amazing and he was certainly willing to find out.

“Well, I am pretty horrible at flirting,” Gerard admitted. “But I think it would be a lot of fun.” He suddenly shivered, realizing he was cold, mostly because his lower half was still naked. “Hey, do you actually have your iPod on you? I really want to give you a copy of the album.”

Ryan smiled as he nodded, patting the pocket of his pants. "I was kinda hoping you were going to offer. Although I think you could maybe be a little more comfortable clothed, which is a shame because I really like you naked." He reached over and took Gerard's hand in his own. 

Gerard snorted with laughter and let Ryan take his hand. “Well, after we get away from the parties, we can totally get naked.” He stood and helped the other man stand then pulled up his pants and boxers. Once he was all together, he led Ryan to the back room where his laptop was. “I’m a little nervous about Thursday. I mean, we’re playing _on top_ of a building.” He shuddered and started booting the machine.

Grinning, Ryan followed Gerard through the bus, digging out his iPod and handing it over. When he saw the other man shudder, he wrapped his arms around Gerard's waist and hooked his chin over the singer's shoulder. "You'll be fine. Is it the height that bothers you?"

Gerard sighed. “Yes? No? I’m not sure. It’s not a huge area and all of us will be up there and you know how Frankie gets into playing and there’re some kids who are going to sing with us and I’m worried about them.” He took a breath finally. Taking Ryan’s iPod, he connected it to the cable he already had hooked into the USB port. “If we actually make it through it, it’s going to be fucking awesome, though.”

"It _will_ be fucking awesome. And there's no way they would put you all up there if they thought there was the remotest possibility that someone would fall. Maybe you could attach a bungee cord to Frank?" Ryan kissed the side of Gerard's neck and giggled.

Gerard giggled this time. “That’s a fantastic idea.” He queued up the album and started downloading it onto Ryan’s iPod. While it was loading, he turned towards the other man. “Have you ever thought about taking a vacation in New Jersey before? It’s very different from Vegas.”

"New York, maybe, but not really Jersey. Is it really the garden state?" It seemed a random question to Ryan, but he was more than willing to answer, cocking his head in curiosity.

“That’s what they call it. I never understood that, and I went through school there.” Gerard raised his eyebrows, wondering if that was enough for Ryan to understand where he was going with his original question.

Ryan's dawn of realization must have been obvious from space by the look on his face. "Oh....huh, I guess it could be worth a look. I mean, it never hurts to travel to new and exotic places, right?"

“I wouldn’t exactly call it exotic… though maybe my place is a _little_ exotic with all the geeky shit all over the place.” Gerard stopped and gasped dramatically. “Oh yeah, are you okay with comic books and vinyl and movies? I really am a total geek.”

Giggling again, Ryan looked at Gerard questioningly. "Sorry, what? You lost me at vinyl." Did Gerard really indirectly just ask what he just asked?

Gerard shook his head briefly. “I have things that are vinyl that aren’t LPs, too. And I was just inviting you to come stay in my mom’s basement with me for a few days.” After he said it out loud, it sounded really creepy. “Fuck, I really need to get my own place.”

"I...fuck. You're really...I mean, yes. Please?" A small part of Ryan's brain was crying out, wanting to know what other things Gerard could have that were vinyl that weren't records. The rest of him simply shouting 'yes, yes, yes!'

Gerard was startled a little by the ‘please’ Ryan had uttered. “I think we have some time somewhere in October maybe? When we don’t have to do anything big. If you’re not busy, I’d love for you to come visit.”

Doing a quick mental count of his mental diary, Ryan frowned. "We're in Europe until the end of October."

“Well, when do you get back?” Gerard’s brow furrowed a little. He had thought he had a great idea, but maybe not.

"October 30th. Two seconds." Ryan pulled his phone out, flicking through the calendar. His face brightened when he saw the flight destination. "We do, however, fly into JFK. And we're not due in Florida until a week later." He looked up hopefully.

Holy _shit _! Could this really happen? “Well then. You will have to stay for Frankie’s birthday. We throw a fucking awesome shindig. And then maybe we can have a day or so together. What do you think?”__

__Ryan's eyes and smile practically lit up. "I'm not sure my brain is capable of thinking when I'm excited." He hoped that answered Gerard's question._ _

__Gerard laughed happily and wrapped his arms around Ryan. “Fuck yes. You can totally wash all your road weary clothes at my place, too. And we can have sex on the washer when it’s in the spin cycle.”_ _

__Groaning, Ryan rolled his hips against Gerard. "Is it good like that?" He felt kinda stupid asking, but he was curious and the other man was obviously pretty experienced._ _

__"It must be from all the noises guys make in porns. I mean..." Gerard's face flushed deep red. Had he just admitted to Ryan he watched porn_ _

__Ryan found the fact that Gerard watched porn incredibly sexy. He wanted to watch some of it with him. "Okay, you clearly watch better porn than I do. I mean...well I haven't watched all that much so..." He found himself blushing you, wondering if Gerard would have a problem with his obvious inexperience._ _

__Gerard looked down to see that the album had finished copying. He clicked through a few folders then started copying something else on the iPod. "Put this on your laptop, but you may not want to watch it around your band mates. And wear headphones." He grinned broadly._ _

__"Ohmygod, did you just start putting smut on my iPod?" It was official; Gerard was the sexiest, most talented and coolest person Ryan knew._ _

__"What? Would you rather have plain old boring studio photos of me or something?"_ _

__Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Unless you're in the aforementioned porn, maybe yes."_ _

__Gerard looked at Ryan in shock. "You seriously... I will totally make a porno just for you. But you can't share it with _anyone_."_ _

__That was most definitely not what Ryan had meant when he'd asked his question, but there was no way in hell he would ever refuse an offer like that. Seriously, who _wouldn't_ want to see Gerard Way in porn?! He looked right back at the other man, trying desperately to put some semblance of a sentence together. "You would?" Ryan couldn't stop his voice from raising an octave when he managed to splutter out the two words._ _

__Gerard leaned in and whispered in his ear, “Only for you.”_ _

__Ryan swallowed down the lump that had risen in his throat. "Fuck," he whispered as his hips rolled forward. "I want."_ _

__Gerard giggled. “Am I going to have to help you out again before you leave?” While he wouldn’t mind it at all, he was just afraid they might run out of time._ _

__"If we had time, I think I'd be fucking you. If you'd let me." Ryan nipped at the lobe of Gerard's ear. "But as it is, maybe I'll just have to make do with a studio picture of you and my hand."_ _

__Gerard purred and tilted his head. “Totally. But you will fuck me Thursday, right?” He was really looking forward to Thursday now._ _

__Ryan smiled as he pressed a kiss to Gerard's neck. "I don't think I could actually say no to you for anything, let alone _that_."_ _

__Gerard stiffened a little. "You know you can always say no, right?" He wanted Ryan to understand that. If at any time he was not comfortable with something he could say no._ _

__Feeling the older man's reaction, Ryan tensed. "I didn't mean it like....I mean...It doesn't matter, forget I said anything."_ _

__Gerard's face fell. That had not been the reaction he had expected. "Nononono," he said as he sat back to look in Ryan's eyes. "I just mean that you always have an out. Don't feel obligated to me in any way. I mean I know there might be a little hero worship and shit, I get that. Fuck, I _did_ that back before..." He looks down between them, feeling ashamed. He'd been a total idiot when he was hooked on drugs and alcohol. He just couldn't say “no” back then. He didn't want Ryan to be the same way._ _

__"Anyway, as much as I really like being with you, I want you to think of yourself first. Always, okay? I didn't do enough of that when I was your age." He looked back up and hoped Ryan understood what he was saying._ _

__Ryan just about managed to look Gerard in the eyes when he looked up. He hadn't meant to upset or distress the other man in any way, but sometimes Ryan was prone to moments of complete self-doubt and he just couldn't help it. "I know I don't have to do anything. But if it's something I want, I'm not going to say no."_ _

__Gerard smiled. "Okay. Okay, I get that. I totally wouldn't say no if you wanted to fuck me or wanted me to fuck you."_ _

__"Those two things have kinda been my favorite things of the weekend, so unless you grow an extra pair of arms or something, then I'm pretty sure that's a yes." Ryan smiled back, feeling a little better._ _

__Gerard laughed in relief. “To be honest, it’s been mine, too. You’re pretty all right, Ryan Ross. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”_ _

__Ryan was still finding it difficult to believe that everything that had occurred this weekend had really happened. He didn't think that he would stop smiling for at least a week after this, and now he was faced with the probability that he was going to hook up with Gerard again in less than a week. "I'll try not to." Ryan found his fingers tracing patterns on Gerard's back, something he only really did when he was happy and content._ _

__Gerard arched his back against Ryan’s touch. He liked that. He liked that _a lot_. “Mmm, this is nice. I could totally fall asleep like this.”_ _

__"Then how about we put you to bed before I head back?" Ryan liked the fact that Gerard seemed to enjoy the dalliance of his fingers._ _

__"Noooooooo!" Gerard whined. He tightened his arms around Ryan. His voice was very soft when he spoke again, "Don't want you to go yet. You ground me."_ _

__Ryan genuinely didn't know how to respond to that, do he acted on instinct. "Then I'll stay until I get chucked off the bus or called back."_ _

__Gerard grinned. "And I'll walk you to your bus." He snuggled up against Ryan, resting his head on the other man's shoulder._ _

__If there was one thing Ryan loved, it was cuddles, even if he was a little bony to be comfortable for anyone to snuggle up to. He let his fingers wander a little further over Gerard's back, leaning his head against the other man's._ _

__Gerard liked this. He liked cuddling with Ryan. He moved his laptop so they could get more comfortable. "You may be one skinny ass motherfucker, but you cuddle damn well."_ _

__"You think?" Ryan loved cuddles, he really did, but usually all he got were digs about his bony he was and how he sticks into people. The only person that didn't was Spencer, but that came from years of growing up together and comforting each other._ _

__"Totally better than Mikey. He always just complains the entire time." He loved his brother a lot, but he seriously lacked in emotion._ _

__Ryan smiled, nuzzling into Gerard's shoulder. "I _never_ complain about cuddles. Like ever." _ _

__"Awesome." Gerard maneuvered them until they were lying side by side on the couch._ _

__Allowing his eyes to close, just for a moment, Ryan inhaled deeply. He really like the way Gerard smelt. Sure he's been performing but if anything it made the older man smell even better. This was all kinds of nice, snuggling with Gerard on the couch. He could almost get used to it._ _

__Gerard sighed happily. "I'm gonna just close my eyes for a minute, 'kay?"_ _

__"Mmhmm...." Ryan was far too comfortable and already half asleep on the crook of Gerard's neck to even hear what Gerard had said, the warmth of the other man lulling him to sleep._ _

__Gerard was comfortable and felt safe. He heard Ryan's breathing even out and knew the other man felt the same. Finally, he let his entire being relax and drifted to sleep as well._ _


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parting is such sweet sorrow, even when you know you're going to see each other soon.

Frank keyed in the code to unlock the bus. He'd been bored without Gerard around. When he'd announced he was going back to find Gerard, Mikey had glared at him. Then the tall, skinny, annoying bassist had cornered him and told him not to go. Frank had pouted, which _never_ worked on Mikey. So he just sighed and said he was just going to go check out the other stages. 

He had left headed towards one of the other stages, but once he was lost enough in the crowd, he turned towards the buses. That led him to where he currently was listening for the little click that said the door was unlocked. He pulled the door open and tiptoed up the stairs. 

He didn't see Gerard or Ryan. There wasn't even a sign that they were there. With a shrug he headed to the bunks. Nope, no one there. That left the back lounge. 

The door to the lounge was slightly ajar. He pushed it open enough that he could peek inside. The sight before him was probably the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. Gerard and Ryan were tangled together, snoozing. Gerard's mouth was open and he was drooling. Ryan looked adorable. He couldn't stop himself when he giggled at the cuteness of it all.

Ryan's dozing was only mildly disturbed by Frank's giggle, shuffling a little against Gerard. He yawned and cracked an eye open, smiling when he noticed the other man was sound asleep. Ryan was about to settle back down when he realized it felt like he was being watched. Craning his neck, he looked over his shoulder and saw Frank. Ryan flushed pink. "Umm, hi?"

SHIT! Frank jumped back from the door and getting his feet tangled in the process and falling hard to the floor. "Ow," he said as he landed on a pair of Ray's shoes. Goddamnmotherfucking giant with his big ass shoes in the middle of the walkway, even though they really weren’t.

The thud of Frank hitting the floor woke Gerard up. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and yawned. He noticed that he was rather warm and sweating. Then he realized the reason was because he was curled up with someone. Opening his eyes, he saw beautiful honey colored eyes in front of him. He smiled wistfully when he remembered who it was.

Smiling back at the singer, Ryan tightened his arms around Gerard. "I think you have a visitor." It's not like he was horrendously embarrassed about being found like this. After all, it was only cuddles.

Gerard's brow furrowed. "Visitor?" he queried. He tried to twist to see over his shoulder. He failed spectacularly, tried to turn further and promptly fell of the couch. "Ouch."

Ryan was immediately on the edge of the sofa, peering over at Gerard. "Ohmygodareyouokay?!" 

Gerard looked up at the concern on Ryan's face. It was absolutely adorable. "Yeah. I'm used to being laughed at when I fall off." But then he heard giggling from the other side of the door. He immediately knew who it was. "Frank! What are you doing here being all creepy?"

"I'm always creepy," Frank replied. "And I was bored."

Looking back up at where Frank was standing, Ryan grinned sheepishly. "I'm afraid we're not being very interesting."

"But you looked so cute!" Frank exclaimed. 

Gerard pulled himself up into a sitting position. "Thank you." He glanced at Ryan then at Frank. "You may as well come in and keep us awake. Ryan'll have to leave before too long."

Ryan sat upright, smiling at the other guitarist. "I've been described as many things in my life, but this is the first cute in this context." 

Frank looked at him curiously. "You mean Brendon nor Jon has ever thought you were cute while sleeping? I can't believe that."

"I'm kinda curious why you left Spencer out, and if they've thought it, they certainly never shared." Ryan was blushing again, despite his best efforts not to. 

"Spencer? He said less than three words to me." Frankie giggled and moved over to help Gerard up. He pushed his friend to sit beside Ryan and he sat on the other side of the younger man. 

Gerard took Frank's direction and sat beside Ryan. He leaned against him and smiled. "Is Spencer that quiet? Is that a drummer thing?"

Ryan moved his hand so that it rested on his leg but was touching Gerard's, too. "It's not that he's always quiet. It's more that he likes to figure things out first. Like, I dunno, assess people's intentions I guess. I'm not sure if all drummers are that introspective though." 

Gerard felt Ryan's hand against his leg and moved his to tangle his pinky with the younger man's. "Bob is just quiet."

"And the absolute best," Frankie added. "I bet Spencer would have a cow if you stood on his bass drum."

Gerard leaned to whisper in Ryan's ear. "He tolerates Frank. He's the only person in the world who could do it, except maybe Patrick. I don't think Patrick would do it, though."

Giggling, Ryan leant a little more into Gerard as he addressed Frank's question. "I think I value my life too much to even try that. Spence's drums are his babies. Bob must be a very patient man."

"Fuck yes he is," Gerard said. "Didn't even kill Frank when he threw his mic stand at him."

Frank pouted at Gerard. "In my defense, I had no idea where that was going."

Slumping back into the couch, Ryan smiled. Frank's pout was kind of cute and reminded him of Brendon's usual defensive tactics. "How in the world did you not know you were hurling something at your drummer?"

"Um, because I didn't really know which way I was facing." Frank got into his performances. Sometimes he was a little too zealous. 

They sat and traded tour stories until the others returned. Ray poked his curly head into the back room. "Oh, there you are. Jon, he's back here." The tall guitarist moved aside to allow Ryan's band mate to enter.

Ryan peered around Frank as Jon came into the room. "JON!" Ryan grinned. "C'mere. These guys have the most awesome tour stories. Seriously!" 

Walking into the room, Jon wandered over to stand in front of the couch, holding his hand out towards Ryan. "As much as I'd love to hang out and trade war stories, these guys need to get going and so do we."

"No!" Frank cried, wrapping his arms around Ryan. He was really enjoying talking with the young guitarist. 

"We'll bring him back Thursday," Gerard offered. He knew it was pretty impossible, but it would be awesome if it happened.

Ryan nearly jumped out of his skin when Frank flung his arms around him. He let his head rest on the shorter guitarist as he looked mournfully at Gerard. "I would seriously love that Gerard, I would, but they have flights booked and everything else arranged." He took hold of the singer's hand and squeezed. "But Thursday isn't far off."

Gerard nodded and squeezed Ryan's hand in return. "Can I walk you back to your bus?"

Frank was still hanging off of Ryan. He moved to whisper in his ear. "Say yes."

"Yes." Ryan figured that being on Frank's good side wouldn't hurt, plus it wasn't as if he was going to say no anyway. 

Jon simply smiled. "Then I guess I'll see you guys on Thursday. Don't take too long though, Ry, okay?"

Ryan nodded with a smile. "Absolutely. I'll be right there."

"Thanks Jon!" Frank yelled at the departing bassist. He turned and kissed Ryan's cheek. "See you Thursday. I bet you guys are gonna win."

Gerard stood while still holding Ryan's hand. He knew he had to be an adult in this situation. He gently tugged on the other man's hand. "I better get you back."

Extricating himself from Frank's arms, Ryan stood up. "Yeah, it's kinda getting hard to breathe right now." He looked down at the other guitarist. "Just don't bounce off the roof, 'kay Frank?" 

"Huh?" It took Frank a moment to realize what Ryan had meant. Of course Gee had told them what they were doing at the awards show. "Oh! Yeah, I'll do my best."

Gerard held Ryan's hand tightly as he pulled him through the bus. When they exited, he pulled the other man close and gave him a kiss. "Okay, let's get you back so I can be on the good side of your band."

Ryan couldn't help but be a little disappointed when Gerard's lips left his own, even though he knew he had to get back. "I really don't think you need to worry about Bren and Jon, and Spencer is usually happy as long as I am, but yeah, if we're going to see each other later it seems like a good idea." He knew he was rambling, but he couldn't help it when he was nervous. Setting off back towards his own band's bus, Ryan kept hold of the other man's hand the entire time. "We are though, aren't we? I mean you're not just being polite or anything." Ah, that's why he suddenly felt on edge, he was worried Gerard wouldn't want to see him again.

Gerard came to a halt. Really? Did Ryan really think that? But Gerard had to remember, he was just an insecure kid. It was something Mikey would ask. He's pretty sure his brother did ask that of Pete at some point last summer. Besides, he was a little worried that Ryan wouldn't want to see him again. "While I am being polite, I also meant every word I said. I do want to see you again. I want to very much." He put every bit of sincerity behind his words. At least he hoped it sounded sincere.

Nearly falling over when Gerard pulled him to a stop. He turned around to face the other man, an apology written all over his face. "I'm sorry. I just find it hard to believe you would. I'm just me, after all."

“That’s the whole point,” Gerard replied. “You _are_ you. You’re intelligent, talented, fun to be around and fucking dead sexy. I understand that it’s hard sometimes to believe when people tell you that. I deal with that every day with Mikey. But I want you to know that I am totally being honest when I say that I definitely _want_ to see you again.”

Ryan opened his mouth to object, but nothing came out. He might not be able to believe it, but that didn't mean he didn't want to, and it definitely didn't mean Gerard didn't believe it. Who was he to question how other people saw him? Smiling, he pressed a fleeting kiss to the other man's lips. "Thank you," were the words he practically whispered before setting back off.

Gerard smiled and shook his head. Ryan was a little bit of an enigma. He liked that, though. He wanted to dissect him and learn everything he could. There were a lot less buses around so they could cut across the field instead of winding around to get to the Panic bus. The closer they got, the more Gerard’s stomach twisted. He wasn’t quite sure what that meant, though. He subconsciously squeezed Ryan’s hand tighter, though.

It took Ryan a little while to notice the tightening of Gerard's grip on his hand but once he had, he squeezed back. Something didn't feel right about this, an uncomfortable niggle in the back of his mind, but he could quite place it. He furrowed his brow when it became more prominent as the bus came into view. 

Gerard felt like he was going to get physically sick when he could see the bus. He had no idea why. This had never happened to him before. He didn’t even realize he’d stopped walking until he felt his arm jerk when Ryan got ahead of him. He bit his lip and glanced from Ryan to the bus and back. “Um, do I really have to be an adult about this?” he asked quietly, not wanting anyone to hear the words coming from his mouth, least of all himself.

Finding himself pulled to a halt again, Ryan took one look at Gerard's expression and knew that whatever was bothering him was obviously bothering the other man, too. He wrapped his arms around the singer, hugging him tightly. "Thursday isn't that far away, is it?" Ryan realized he didn't want to let go.

Gerard sighed and shook his head. “No, it isn’t. After all, we both have flights and practices between now and then. We’ll be much too busy anyway.” He wrapped his arms around Ryan, pulling him close. He didn’t want to leave, really. But the other man was right. Thursday was very close.

"You can always text me, too. I know I'm going to be thinking about our after party every day until then." Ryan pulled back a little and looked into Gerard's eyes with a hint of mischief. He kissed the other man softly.

Gerard really liked that look in Ryan’s eyes. He was going to have to make sure he had it a lot. Returning Ryan’s kiss, he tightened his arms around him. “I’ll text. I’ll call. I’ll definitely keep in touch as much as I can.”

Ryan smiled. How could he not? "I'm going to hold you to that. But I really should be getting back." He leant in to whisper into Gerard's ear before speaking again. "Even though I'd rather have you in your bunk." 

Gerard groaned. “Man, so not fair making me go back to my bus with a hard on.” He grinned at Ryan teasingly, even though he totally was getting hard again. “Fare thee well, Sir Ross,” he said with a flourish. “For soon we shall meet again and have awesomely hot sex together.”

"Absolutely, brave knight. Until Thursday." Ryan pecked Gerard's cheek and at the same time gently squeezed the other man's crotch. "I think you should keep this for me." He winked teasingly before reluctantly turning away and heading to the bus.

Gerard watched him go as he bit back the moan he wanted to let out after Ryan had grabbed him. He waved as the other man went to get on the bus. Brendon’s head popped around the door and he waved back enthusiastically. A soft smile covered Gerard’s features. Those kids really were all right. With a light step and promises of sexy texts later, he headed back to his bus for the return trip home. Thursday was only four days away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We just want to thank everyone who has read this and stuck with us through this series. We're taking a little break with this series, but eventually Ryan and Gerard will be back to their usual sexual antics. We love them too much to separate them for long.


End file.
